Pirates in the Modern World!
by kpop-lover22
Summary: Akane is the childhood friend of Luffy and Ace, and she's recently become interested in the new guy in school: Zoro. He says he hates Pirates, but will she get him to join their crew? And when she does, just how will he cope with the very type of people that killed his best friend? And just how are Pirates in the Modern World something normal!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello~ so this is my first fanfic on this, so please go easy on me! So, here's the first chapter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OP, but I do own my OC :)**

Chapter 1:

"Akane!"

"…." No response.

"AKANE!"

"…." Again, no response.

"AKANE!" The teacher, Mr. Sato, came up to the girls' desk and banged a book on the sleeping girls' head making her jump up with a yelp.

"Who the fu-" She began furiously, rubbing her head, but stopped when she saw it was her teacher waking her up.

"Ms. Akane, I suggest you listen to a teacher when they're calling you and not fall asleep." The teacher advised. Akane grumbled as she heard the chuckling of her friends behind her: Luffy, Nami, Usopp and then there was Sanji who was glaring at the teacher.

"Yeah, yeah…." She muttered, annoyed.

"Ms. Akane!" The teacher once again called and Akane gave an annoyed look at the teacher.

"What?!" She half demanded.

"Since you were asleep I'm guessing you don't know about the transfer student." He told her.  
"Yeah you're right. I don't." She simply stated; twisting her hair around her finger- a habit she had gotten used to since she was young. More chuckles filled throughout the room at the reply.

Mr. Sato was about to say something but sighed instead. "I don't see how you became Vice-President of Student Council… but since you are, you'll be showing him around the school." He pointed to the new student while Akane completely ignored the new kid.

"Wait, what about Robin? She's the President!" She complained.

"If you don't remember, Robin's on a trip to a Fossil Museum- a privilege she got from being at the top of class; unlike someone here."

"Oh yeah. How could I forget?" Akane chuckled- she really was forgetful. Robin was one of her closest friends and yet she forgot about her little trip, being in another class as her friend didn't really help.

"So, like I was saying, go show him around the school." Mr. Sato rubbed his temples annoyed.

"Fine." Akane whined but got up from her seat and walked towards the front of the class- now noticing the transfer student. He had… green hair? "Whoa, are you a delinquent or something? Did ya bleach your hair?" She blurted out, receiving more laughter from the class. The boy glared at her but didn't say anything.

"Akane!" The teacher yelled, feeling bad for the new student. "It might not look like it, but he was born with that hair! Now stop dilly-dallying and get going!" He scolded.

"Okay, okay!" She waved to the class and walked off, the new student following behind hesitantly.

"So, that's actually your hair? Like since you were born?" Akane asked seriously, staring at the green hair.

"So what if it is?" He finally responded with his deep voice.

"Ehhh~ that's cool! You actually replied too!" She laughed and walked forward, her hands behind her head. "So, what's your name?"  
"Zoro."

"Zoro, eh? That's cool. I'm Akane, though I'm guessing you know that thanks to the asshole teacher we have in there." She giggled.

"Hn."

"Sooo hungryyy~" Luffy grabbed his stomach while it growled.

"When aren't you?" Nami sighed, shaking her head.

"Can't we go ahead and go to the cafeteria?!" The 'leader' of the group whined.

"No! Not until Akane-chwan comes here!" Sanji interrupted. "I will never eat before a lady!"  
"You might not but we don't mind!" Usopp joined, clutching his stomach as well.

"You guys are bastards!" He snapped, kicking the two. "Nami-swan~ you go ahead and eat, I'll bring these bastards when Akane-chwan gets here!" He assured while Nami chuckled and walked away, waving teasingly to Luffy and Usopp.

"Damn it Nami!" Usopp called out while he got another kick from an angry Sanji.

"Hey guys!" Akane suddenly stepped in the room calling out her friends.

"Akane!" They all exclaimed but then Usopp and Luffy instantly sped off to the cafeteria.

"Hey you bastards!" Sanji called out after them while the girl just laughed.

"Leave 'em be Sanji! They must be hungry! I kept you guys waiting 10 minutes anyway." She chuckled and motioned the blonde to come as well.

"Yes, Akane-chwan~" He cooed and followed obediently. "So where's the marimo?" He asked while they walked.

"Marimo?" She repeated, confused.

"Yeah I decided to call him that since his hair's green like one." He smirked while Akane couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"That suits him!" She agreed. "But he had to go to the office for registering or something."  
"I see."

"Yeah… but when he comes back he's supposed to eat lunch with us." She added.

"What?! Why?!" Sanji questioned, horrified. Luffy, Usopp, Franky, Brook and Tony **(Chopper)** were enough as it was, and now another man?!

"Well I felt bad for him! He's new here from another city and he's gonna eat alone! So I invited him to sit with us, though I did warn him people sat away from our group since we were so loud…."

"Damn Marimo…" Sanji muttered. He already didn't like him.

"Oh c'mon Sanji! The more the merrier!" Akane assured.

Zoro's eyes widened as he finally reached the cafeteria (which much difficulty). The place was huge but he could clearly see the group he had been looking for. They were full of laughter and rowdiness that could be spotted anywhere. The teen also saw some unfamiliar faces. _"From another class maybe?" _He thought to himself and walked over to Akane who was laughing at something Luffy had done. She hadn't noticed him until Usopp coughed and pointed out the new student; Akane turned her head and stood up.

"Oh Zoro! You're here! Sit down, sit down!" She patted against an empty seat next to her. "I saved you a spot since you don't know anyone else." She smirked, her white teeth shining.

"Hn." Zoro nodded his head in acknowledgement and sat down, rather awkwardly.

"So is this the new student you were talking about?" A rather young voice asked. Zoro turned his head to see a… little kid?!  
"Yeah Tony! This is Zoro, Zoro, this is Tony!" She introduced the two. "Tony's actually 15 but he skipped a few grades since he's a damn genius."

"Oh, that doesn't make me happy, bastard!" Tony chuckled, dancing in his seat embarrassed.

"Of course it doesn't." Akane chuckled. "He's not in our class though since he's in AP and we're in regulars so we don't seem them as much."  
"I see." Zoro nodded his head once again.

"Nee-san, you aren't going to introduce me?" A deeper voice called out to Akane and she smirked at her friend.

"Of course I am Franky! Zoro, this is Franky! He's a genius too, in a different way from Chopper though. Ah, he looks all buffed up cause he's a football player by the way."

"I see." Zoro actually was about to ask why the 'robot' looking man looked like _that_.

"And that's Brook." She pointed to a really skinny man with an afro; he had a violin in his hand and was laughing rather weirdly. "He looks really old, but he isn't. It just runs in the family somehow. He's another genius who's just musically inclined!" Akane added.

"Hn." Zoro didn't know what else to say anymore; these people were just strange.

"And then there's Robin. She's another genius, but she's not here since she's at a trip or something. Though, you'll see her tomorrow. And I'm pretty sure I already told you about the rest of the people in our class. Nami, Usopp, Luffy and Sanji." Akane pointed to all of them and Zoro nodded his head, remembering.

"Hey Zolo!" Luffy went up to the green-head while a vein popped in his head.

"It's Zoro!" He snapped.

"Yeah, yeah! What can you do?!" He asked excitedly.

"Ah?"  
"Luffy, give him a break! It's his first day here!" Usopp sweat-dropped.

"No! He's going to be in our group so I hafta know!"  
"What is he talking about?" Zoro questioned, confused.

"Oh yeah, that's another thing; there's another reason why people usually avoid us." Akane added, suddenly smiling.  
"Why?" Zoro asked, interested.  
"We're actually Pirates!" Akane grinned proudly.

"P-Pirates?!" Zoro almost gasped. Pirates in this age were rare, and those who were pirates were highly regarded and feared- and at the same time hated.

"Yeah! If you wanna run away, then do it now! But I'm just telling you this right now, high school isn't the only thing we do! It's more like a side-thing! We're actually full-time Pirates!"

"How the hell is that possible?!" Zoro stood up, slamming his hands at the table. Were they joking with him since he was new?!  
"Well it isn't impossible…" Nami whispered loud enough for the whole group to hear.

"What? Are you afraid?" Luffy questioned, tilting his head.

"H-hell no!" Zoro reprimanded and sighed. _"Pirates?! That teacher doesn't treat them like they're pirates… does he not know?"_

"So, you wanna join our crew?" Akane asked, grinning.

"A-Ah?"

"Join my crew!" Luffy repeated, in his own way. "You're not scared are you? You look like you've fought before so I'd be disappointed to see you haven't!"  
"Of course I've fought! I just fuckin' hate pirates!" He snapped, revealing his secret.

"….." Everything went quiet

"Why?" Luffy questioned stupidly.

"'Cause they're dirty, murdering thieves!" He replied, and with that he walked away leaving everyone quiet once again.

"I'm guessing he's had a bad past." Chopper blurted out- destroying the silence.

"Haven't we all?" Nami sighed, putting her hand against her chin.

"True. But he seemed cool." Franky added.

"I wanted him in our crew!" Luffy whined. "Akane! Make him join!"

"Eh? Why me?!"

"I'm the Captain, listen! Besides, you're the one he's talked to the most!"

"You know the Captain thing doesn't work on a childhood friend like me, Luffy!" Akane chuckled but nodded her head anyway. "Sure, if he listens to me."

"Yay!" Luffy cheered. "Ah! I can't believe I almost forgot!"

"What?" Everyone asked.

"FOOD!"

**To be continued! Confused? Well stay in tune for the next chap to find out why this whole Pirate thing is warped with school ;D Haha good enough bribe? Well R&R :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! No reviews yet :( Oh well, I'll wait. :) Here's the second chap.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Akane and any other OCs that may come :)**

Chapter 2:

The next day Zoro sat far away from Akane and her group of friends. They all knew why but they still felt as if he would be perfect for the crew.

"Hey Akane! Go ahead and talk to him!" Usopp ordered.

"Ah? Right now?!" She looked surprised. Wasn't it too early to talk to him? He might still be mad… at whatever.

"Yeah, yeah! Good idea Usopp!" Luffy agreed. "Do it before Sanji and Nami get here!"

"Okay Sanji I can understand but why Nami?" Akane questioned, confused.

" 'Cause you saw just how pissed off she was yesterday! Though she was like that in the beginning she joined our crew and hates it if anyone calls our group 'dirty murdering thieves'!"

"But we pretty much are what he said, except for the murdering…" Akane pouted.

"…"

"Oh well just get going!" Luffy now whined while the girl sighed.

"Fine!" She got up from her seat slamming her hands loudly on her desk- from the corner of her eye she could see Zoro flinch. Smirking the girl walked up to him and sat in the desk in front of his, not caring who sat there at the moment.

"Hey Zoro."

"Whaddya want woman?!" He glared at her with hatred. He felt betrayed for some reason. Akane didn't tell him that she was a pirate- it pissed him off.

"You know perfectly well." She answered, twisting her hair around her finger once again.

"Tch." Zoro got up, shoved his hands in his pocket and walked off leaving the class while Akane just stared after.

"Guess it isn't going to be _that _easy…" She sighed and shrugged towards her friends who sunk in their seats in disappointment.

:) (Page break)

Zoro walked in the hallways not really knowing where the hell he was going. Though he did know he was going to skip class today- there was no way he was going to go in class right now. He would've hurt someone if he did.

"Hey Roronoa Zoro!" A feminine voice called him and he turned around expecting someone from Akane's group- but he was wrong.

"Who the hell are you?" He snapped staring at a girl with brunette hair tied in pig tails; she was in between two other girls who looked like they could be triplets. They all giggled and walked way too close for Zoro's comfort.

"I'm Amaya, this is Azusa, and that's Ayaka" She explained to Zoro smartly who glared even more at the annoying girls.

"_Too much A's in this school…"_ The green head thought, "What the hell do you want?"  
"So we heard that you were asked to join…. Monkey D. Luffy's crew?" Amaya questioned, ignoring Zoro's question.

"So what of it?" He asked, annoyed. "I'm not going to join them if that's what you're thinking."

"Really?! That's great!" The three exclaimed happily while he looked at them confused.

"Great?" He repeated.

"Yeah! Those people are awful you know! Making unnecessary fights, being so loud and annoying, and on top of that there's three girls in the crew! I mean who heard of girls in a pirate crew these days?! They're all sluts!" The 'leader' of the triplets giggled making the other two do the same. Somehow, this pissed off Zoro.

"I don't know what the hell you want, but leave me alone." He stated and was about to walk away when one of the triplets grabbed his wrist.

"Wait!" Azusa exclaimed. "Don't you want to join our group?!"  
"Ah?!" Zoro looked at them surprised as he forcibly moved away his arm.

"This school has their own groups if you didn't know. And if you're not in one you're a total loner! Even loners gather together to make their own group, so you'll be completely alone! And someone like you isn't worth to be wasted." Ayaka joined.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Zoro snapped, now annoyed. They're talking about Akane and her friends being sluts, but what about these stupid girls?!

"Oh c'mon Zoro-chan!"

"Z-Zoro chan?!" He repeated, shocked. Did they just call him '-chan'?!

"Yeah! This is your new nickname!"

"I'm not going to be a part of your group! Just leave me alone and don't call me that!" He demanded and was about to walk away once again but was stopped by the statement Amaya made:

"You better not be thinking of joining those whores! You don't know what the hell they've been through! Pitiful DOGS they are!"

This caused Zoro to clench his teeth and fists. Just who the hell were they to be talking about people like that? He turned around and glared at the three, though only Ayaka and Azusa flinched. A smile filled upon Amaya's face.

"You know I saw you all friendly with Akane yesterday-that whore. You don't know who the hell she is, do you?" Zoro stood quietly at Amaya- he was interested at what this girl was playing at. "Zoro-chan, have you heard of the famous pirate, 'Red-Haired Shanks'?" The green haired man stared with his eyes wide at the three girls who all had confident smiles on their faces.

"Red Haired Shanks?" He repeated. "What the hell does he have to do wi-"

"That's Akane's father." The girl interrupted him causing Zoro to gasp. "Though not by blood, this is the pitiful part…"

"What the hell are you saying?" Zoro almost growled.

The three began to laugh- this reminded Zoro of witches. "You see, that bitch was abandoned when she was like 5! Her own parents didn't want anything to do with her and left her on the streets- all beaten up to a pulp! She was a half-dead dog when Shanks felt bad for her and picked her off the streets! How stupid! He should've just le-" Amaya scoffed but was interrupted by a slam on a locker behind her; she flinched to see Luffy standing right behind her- glaring with cold eyes at the three.

"L-Luffy…" One of the triplets choked out, nervously.

"What the hell are you saying?!" He spat out. This made Zoro even more surprised. Was this the exact same kid who was acting like a kid yesterday wanting him to join his stupid crew?

"Wh-What? Isn't it true?!" Amaya was brave enough to speak out while her 'sisters' looked at her with disbelief. Luffy's stare became colder as he walked towards them, a hat that Zoro hadn't seen before covering his face.

"You bastard…" Luffy muttered as he brought up his fist. "DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT MY BEST FRIEND!" He demanded as his hand stretched and hit the wall right next to Amaya's face- barely missing it by a hair. She gulped and tears went through her face, she was terrified. The three then ran away as quickly as they could and Zoro stared in disbelief.

"_D-Did his hand just s-stretch!? The fuck is up with this place?! Did he eat a devil fruit?!" _Zoro watched in horror- Devil Fruits were even rarer than pirates, people with these abilities were even more feared.

"What else did those bastards say about Akane?" Luffy demanded to Zoro.

"Nothing else." He managed to speak out.

"Really?" Luffy sighed and then sat down on the floor criss-crossed. "I really want to beat those girls up but Akane won't let me…" He practically pouted. Zoro was surprised at his sudden change of mood.

"The hell is up with you guys?" He blurted out. "You're pirates! Why the hell do you care what anyone says about someone else in your crew?!"

"Ah? That's a stupid question! Akane is my best friend! And so are the rest of my crewmembers!" Luffy grinned like nothing happened a few seconds ago. "Besides, I've known Akane since I was little and I know she's not a whore! She's far from that!" He laughed a childish laugh that was contagious enough for Zoro to smirk a bit. "Y'know, not all pirates are the same!" Luffy pointed out suddenly gaining the green-head's attention.

"I noticed…" He admitted.

"Well!" Luffy exclaimed as he got up, dusting his clothes. "The offer for you to join the crew is still up! Come whenever you want!" He grinned and then walked off leaving a deep impression on Zoro.

:) (Page break)

"Heeey Luffy!" Akane jumped on the back of her captain who was walking home.

"Oh Akane!" He grinned back at her surprised.

"I heard about what you did!" She chuckled. "Thanks!"

"What I did? Oh right! Wait, how'd you know?"  
"Robin told me she saw it all!"

"No surprise there! Robin's everywhere even when she just comes back!" Luffy laughed.

"You're right about that!" Akane giggled and as they walked she put her arm across her best friends shoulder. "Let's go home and I'll ask Makino to cook you an even bigger lunch!"

"Ah really?! Yay!" Luffy cheered. Luffy had been staying with Akane, Makino and Shanks for 10 years now. His older brother Ace had been coming and going to who knows where so he rarely saw him and his only blood-related relative that he actually knew was his grandpa who was a Marine so he rarely saw him as well.

:) (Page break)

As the two were about to reach home Luffy saw someone familiar a few blocks away from their own house. "Hey is that Zoro?" He questioned aloud while Akane also saw the familiar green hair.

"It probably is! There's no one else I know who has green hair!" She agreed.

"Cool! OI ZOOOOROOOOO!" Luffy shouted loud enough for people inside their houses a mile away could hear. The green-haired man jumped and turned around, sweat-dropping. He knew this voice and seeing Luffy jumping up and down waving at him made it even clearer. Zoro didn't know why he stepped forward and decided to go towards him though, he still hated Pirates but something about Luffy made him curious.

"Do you live here?!" Luffy asked excitedly while Zoro hesitantly nodded.

"Somewhere around here…." He muttered loud enough for Akane to hear.

"What? You're lost?" She laughed; Zoro jumped when he saw the girl there.

"What're you doing here?" He snapped shocked.

"Whaddya mean by that?" She grinned and wrapped her arm around Luffy's shoulder once again. "We live here!"

"…..AH?!" He shouted surprised, backing up a little.

"What? Is something wrong?" Luffy tilted his head in confusion.

"D-Don't tell me… y-you two-!" He stuttered, his face turning red at the same time. Luffy and Akane stared at him blankly but then the teenage girl began to laugh in realization.

"No of course not! This boy and me?! No way! He's my best friend and nothing else! He just stays with us since he's pretty much homeless!" She chuckled.

"What was he talking about?" Luffy questioned Akane, he was too dense.

"Nothing Luffy! You wouldn't understand!"

"Is 'at so?" He grinned and then left the conversation, walking inside the house.

"He really has a short attention span…." Zoro commented, scratching the back of his head while Akane nodded her head in agreement.

"Hey seeing you acting like this… did you join the crew?" She suddenly asked when they were left alone. Zoro turned his head and shook his head firmly.

"No way."

"Ehh~ too bad. Hey! You wanna join us for dinner?" She asked randomly.

"Ah? Is that okay?"

"Yeah sure, why not? You'll have to eat quickly and carefully though. Luffy might try to take your food!" She warned and walked inside her house, Zoro slowly following behind.

:) (Page break)

"Hey Makino!" Akane called out to her foster mother who was in the kitchen cooking food.

"Oh, you're home Akane? Where's Luffy?"

"Didn't he come inside a while ago?" She questioned, taking off her shoes.

"Hm he must be in his room then. Come on here before he gets here. I cooked a lot today! Shanks is coming back!" She smiled sweetly.

"EH?! Really?! Shanks is coming back?! Yay! It's been 2 years!" Akane cheered and raised her arms and then she hit Zoro on the face with her hand. "Ah, sorry Zoro." She chuckled.

"Oh, who's that?" Makino questioned, tilting her head now noticing the guest.

"This is Zoro. He's a new student from our school. Apparantly he's lost so I invited him for dinner before he goes home."

"Oh I see. Well it's good that I made plenty of dinner tonight!" Makino smiled once again and motioned the two to come and sit down. Zoro nodded his head with a grunt: this was just too awkward. He sat down and began eating slowly, not wanting to take too much or too less.

"My, you're acting like you're at your girlfriend's house!" Akane's foster mother pointed out, chuckling. "Make yourself at home!" This statement made Zoro blush- it did feel like he was at his 'girlfriends' house, but at the same time with Luffy here that just ruined the feeling.

"MESHI!" Luffy exclaimed as he ran towards the table and stretched his arm once again, reaching for any meat in sight.

"Oi Luffy! That's mine!" Akane argued, taking back her food while Luffy laughed.

"Zoro-kun, you better eat quickly or Luffy might take your food!" Makino giggled as she saw Luffy and Akane fighting over their own food. The green-head nodded instantly and grabbed what he could eat- he hadn't eaten good food like this in forever.

"Hey Luffy!" Akane muttered in between her mouthfuls. Zoro made a disgusted face at this- the girls' he's seen didn't ever act like this. "Did ya know Shanks is coming back today?!"

"REALLY!? That's even better!" Luffy cheered like Akane had done a while ago. "Zoro! You can meet him! He's really cool!" The captain grinned.

Zoro wasn't sure if he should be excited or wary. He still didn't like pirates, but somewhere he had a feeling if Shanks was like Akane and Luffy he wouldn't hate all Pirates…. Just maybe.

Suddenly a loud slam made everyone jump. "IT'S SHANKS!" Luffy and Akane exclaimed and immediately got up from their seats- even Luffy forgot about his food for this strange man! They ran towards the door and shouted, "SHANKS!" Unfamiliar laughter could be heard through Zoro's ears.

"Wow you guys sure grew up! Especially Akane!" The voice exclaimed.

"Shanks what'd you bring me?!" Luffy questioned, ignoring the statement.

"Yeah me too!" Akane joined excitedly while the man laughed.

"That's all you care about?" He patted the two kids' heads. "I'll show you later! First of all, where's my lovely Makino~" He questioned rhetorically as he swayed into the kitchen and hugged Makino tightly.

Zoro coughed awkwardly- he really felt awkward and like he wasn't needed right now. Maybe he should just leave? Though at the same time he got a good look at the man- he had red hair that went to his shoulders and a slight beard on his tan face.

"Makino~" He swooned.

"Yes, yes, Shanks!" Makino chuckled and broke off the hug. "It's nice to see you too!" Shanks smirked and then noticed Zoro at the table- the pirate's jaw dropped as he turned his head to Makino.

"W-Wait Makino! Don't tell me! This is our-"

"NO it's not!" The older woman embarrassingly slapped Shanks in the head. "This is Luffy's and Akane's friend, Zoro. Zoro, this is my husband, and Akane's foster father, Shanks." She introduced them.

"Oh I see." Shanks grinned relieved. "Nice 'ta meetcha Zolo!"

"It's Zoro!" The green-head snapped. No surprise…he was exactly like Luffy.

**To be continued~ how was it? Good? Bad? :O Pretty long though huh? Haha please review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chap guys~ :) I thank the two followers and one favorite I got to this story btw! Though I'd appreciate it even more if you guys review ;)**

Chapter 3:

"Why the hell do I have to come with you?!" Zoro muttered, walking alongside Akane.

"Well it isn't my fault Luffy fell asleep! You would've been in an awkward position if you just stayed there anyway!"

"Ah? How?"  
"Well Shanks purposely sent me out…. What do you think that means? He hasn't seen his wife in two years…" Akane smirked as she saw Zoro gulp and turn his head away from her in realizing what she meant. This made the girl laugh. "Well we should get to Sanji's restaurant and take our time then! Maybe eat something!"

"Sanji's restaurant? That guy owns a restaurant?!"

"No way! It's his…. 'old man' I guess you could say…. But he works as a cook there! And his food is top notch too! I'm going to ask him to make us something just so I can show you!" She giggled.

"Why would you want to show me?" He questioned confused.

"Well cause that place is like our crew's hanging place… we go there every weekend and get high class food for free~ it's amazing! And since you're going to be in our cre-"

"I told you I'm not going to be in your damn crew!" Zoro snapped.

"Yeah, yeah! Whatever you say Zoro-chan~" She chuckled and walked forward quickly.

"Ch-Chan?!" Zoro cursed- she must've heard about those idiot girls.

After a while of teasing Zoro, the two reached the restaurant and Zoro gaped at the sight before him. The restaurant was shaped as a fish/boat! "I-Is this a pirate ship or something?!"  
"Nah~ but the owner- Sanji's 'old man' used to a pirate." Akane explained and then walked into the restaurant- Zoro quietly followed. As he got in he felt like he didn't belong here as well. It was full of high-class people that only seemed to stare at him.

"W-Why are they staring at me, and not you?!" He asked, annoyed at the stares.

"Oh probably cause all the people here know Sanji and our crew- but they don't recognize you I guess."

"T-The hell? How many times have you been here?"  
"I don't know… to many times to count…" She grinned and then yelled really loudly, "SANJIIIII~" And at that moment the sound of running footsteps could be heard coming from the kitchen.

"AKANE-CHWAAAAN~" He swooned, dancing weirdly. Zoro raised his brow in disgust.

"_Was he always like this?! He's just an ero-cook!"_

"Hey Sanji~" Akane waved and then handed him a bag. "This is for Jii-jii! Shanks asked me to give it to him."

"Oh! Shanks is back!" Sanji exclaimed happily. "It's been awhile!"

"Yeah! I would take you to see him right now… but he's busy…" She giggled again and glanced at Zoro who gulped once again. "So-"

"What the hell is that Marimo doing here?" Sanji suddenly spat, glaring at Zoro. He obviously didn't like him.

"O-Oh he lives in my neighborhood and Luffy invited him for dinner… but like I said Shanks got busy so he kicked us out…. Luffy fell asleep after eating too so it's just me and him here." Akane sweat-dropped; she knew that Sanji didn't like Zoro just because of what he said- and since it pissed off Nami, it pissed him off too.

"What? You got a problem with it?! Ero-cook?!" Zoro snapped, he didn't like the way the cook was acting when he saw Aka- women…

"E-Ero cook?!" Akane burst out laughing while Sanji looked at her surprised.

"You bastard!" He went over and grabbed Zoro by the collar.

"Ah? You wanna fight?! I'll kick your ass!" Zoro smirked.

"I should be the one saying that, Marimo!"

"Oi, oi! Nobody's going to be fighting here!" A deep old voice called out and kicked Zoro and Sanji in the heads.

"Oh! Jii-jii!" Akane greeted the old man Zeff happily. "It's nice to see you again!"

"Oh, Akane." Zeff smirked and nodded his head.

"OI! You shitty geezer What the hell was that for?!" Sanji snapped, rubbing his head. Zoro stared at the old man and rubbed his head as well.

"That your old man?"

"Whaddya think!?" Sanji snapped.

"Hey you eggplant! You're 100 years too young to be arguing with me! Get back to work!"

"Tch." Sanji spat and then turned to Akane. "Ahh~ Akane-chwan~ I'll make you something so delicious that you would fall in love with me right away~" He swooned.

Akane chuckled, "we just ate Sanji so can you just make some dessert?"

"No problem~ and of course you'll get it for free~ though that marimo over the-"

"Oh I was wondering if he could get it for free too… you see he's broke."

"A-Ah?" Sanji blinked twice; he never would disobey a lady, especially if she was in the same crew as him. The cook glared at Zoro who was smirking and then scoffed. "Only because you say so Akane-chwan~" And then he walked away.

"That's pretty convenient there." The green head noted.

"Yep! Oh Jii-jii! I gave Sanji something from Shanks!"

"Oh, he's back already? Been a while…. Tell him I said thanks."

"Ok! But I think you can come over tomorrow! It's been two years, and everyone's excited to see him."

"I see. I'll just come along with that eggplant over there then."

"Okie-Doke~" Akane smiled and then walked over to a table for two; she motioned Zoro to come over.

"So… does everyone in your crew know who that guy is?" Zoro asked as he sat down.

"That guy? You mean Shanks? Yeah of course! He's the one who inspired Luffy to become a pirate after all! And me, of course…. And Ace…."

"Ace? Who the hell is that?"  
"Oh that's Luffy's older brother! He's not here right now though, but he's really cool! I can't wait for you to meet him too!"

"Why the hell would I want to meet another pirate?" Zoro muttered to himself.

:) Page break~

After eating a delicious full chocolate cake, Akane and Zoro were on the way home with leftovers. "So where's your house?" She asked, entering their neighborhood.

"I don't know… I had been looking for it, but then that captain of yours called me."

"Oh, do you know the address?" She questioned.

"Ah? Yeah." Zoro shoved his hand into his pockets and searched for a piece of crumbled paper. Taking it out a few minutes later he showed it to Akane. She slightly smiled as she saw the address.

"Oi, Zoro! This is the house right across from ours!"

"Ah? Really?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah! Here, I'll lead you to it!" She smiled, already guessing his bad sense of direction. Grabbing him by the wrist the girl dragged him to the house right across from hers.

"Oh. This is it." He nodded his head.

"Of course it is! How'd you not know that? The address is right there…" She gave him a teasing smile. "Wow, on top of being afraid of pirates, you're also stupid!"

"Shut up!" He snapped, embarrassed and then walked into his house, slamming his door.

"And he has a short temper too~" She chuckled and then turned to go to her own house- but something stopped her. Her eyes widened as she saw just who was behind her, an enemy to her crew: Eustass Kidd.

"Yo~ been a while ah?" The red-haired captain's purple lips stretched to a cruel smile.

"Whaddya want?" She demanded- her crew had been in a huge fight with Kidd and his crew a while back and it was so hard that the fight became a draw- though right now she didn't wasn't even in the best condition.

"What do I want? I want revenge. Especially from that captain of yours, though since you're out here I wouldn't mind planning my revenge on you either; you pissed me off enough last time." That's right, she did piss him off, before Luffy had gotten to Kidd (he was busy fighting others) Akane was the one who was fighting him- and even though she isn't stronger than Luffy she did do some damage to Kidd.

"Shit…" She cursed to herself. Her house was just across the street for pete's sake! "You mind me going to my house really quickly?" She asked teasingly.

"Why? You wanna drag out your boyfriend?"  
"Luffy's not my boyfriend damnit!" Akane cursed. "He's my BEST FRIEND. Nothing else!"

Kidd cackled an evil laugh and crossed his arms. "So you wanna drag out your best friend then?"

"W-wait a second… how do you we live togeth-"

"A 'lil birdy told me." He said mockingly.

"Bastard… you sent a spy on us?!"  
"Oh~ quite smart, are we? Yeah I did. And you guys were stupid enough not to notice- though Killer is a master of going to places without getting noticed." He complimented his subordinate.

"Tch." Akane scoffed and then an idea popped in her head. _"Wait a minute! Shanks is home! I could ask-" _She then shook her head. This was a business between rival crews- she wasn't going to get her 'father' involved. Talk about pride.

"What's wrong? You want someone to save you?" Kidd laughed and then walked towards Akane- getting close to her face.

"Of course not. I'm perfectly capable of fighting you."

"Oh really? Even with the condition you're in right now?"

Akane gulped- just how did he know?! "Did you send your subordinate to figure that out too?" She choked out.

"Of course~" He began to laugh once again. "You're really interesting! To think you're body is so weak that even after a few months it's still not back to normal! Just because I stabbed you a few times!"  
"You bastard…" She narrowed her eyes. Akane's body was always weak ever since she was little- probably because of the beatings she would suffer through when she was little.

:( Page break

Zoro cursed as he looked for his phone. "Damn, I left it at that idiot's house…." He shoved his hands in his pockets in frustration. "I just snapped at that person…. Though she didn't seem like she cared…" He sighed and then went to the front of his house. Opening the door he stood there, shocked. In front of him he saw Akane's back turned to him and a guy in front of her… _"Ki-Kissing?!" _He stepped back in surprise. _"Th-The fuck?! She had a boyfriend this whole time?!" _Zoro then narrowed his eyes, noticing something was wrong- he saw blood coming out of Akane's stomach.

**To be continued~ Hehehehehehe until next time~ Please R&R! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! No reviews yet? :( Please R&R! I'll love to hear what you guys think! Here's the next chap**

Chapter 4:

Akane couldn't move. No matter how hard she tried to step away, she couldn't. _"What the fuck?!" _She cursed to herself. She glared at Eustass Kidd who bought back his arm- getting ready to attack. _"Damn it! Move! Move! Move!" _She practically begged her body but it wouldn't work.

"No use…." Kidd smirked and stabbed her in the stomach with his metal arm; the girl coughed out blood and immediately fell to the ground. "What's wrong? I thought you could beat me?" He cackled. "If you haven't noticed…. I'm not the same as before. I gained a new power! A power which will lead me to One Piece! And it will make me pirate king!"

Akane put her hand on her knee, forcing herself to get up. "What the fuck are you talking about? There's only one person I know who's going to become Pirate king! And that's Luffy!" She shouted while Kidd burst out laughing.

"That wimp?! He's a few feet away from here and he's too stupid to notice his crew member is going to be killed!" Akane flinched at the sound of 'killed'.

"Pfft, I think you're mistaken Kidd." She smirked, standing up fully. "I have changed since our last fight a few months ago as well." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath- a whole burst of wind surrounded her. "You know… that there are four devil fruit users in our crew right?" She questioned rhetorically while Kidd now narrowed his eyes at the girl. "What if I told you…. That there are five now…?" She questioned, smirking and opening her eyes. "You might have a new power, but so do I!" She exclaimed as her hand stretched and turned into water.

"What the fuck?! Kidd cursed, surprised. _"Logia type?!" _ The captain backed away quickly, his shoes skidding along the way. "This is going to be an interesting fight…" He said as he licked his lips.

:) Page break~

Zoro stood there completely filled with awe and shock. He was going to step up and help the woman but when he saw that she was getting up he decided to leave her alone…. And he doesn't regret it… _"She had a devil fruit too? And wait did she say 4 other people in her crew also have it?!" _He gasped once again. "_I know Luffy and now Akane… but who else?!"_ He shook his thoughts away and went back to watching Akane.

:O Page break~

"Hey Zoro!" Akane called out making him flinch. "Y'know you don't have to just stand there and watching! Go get Luffy!" She called out and Zoro had no choice but to obey.

"What? You afraid you can't handle me?!" Kidd smirked.

"Well, I could try…. But you're Luffy's opponent!" She answered but still raised her arms- water enveloping them. Akane practically flew to the enemy captain by turning her legs into water and then went through Kidd's body in an instant. His eyes widened when she went past through him and he began to cough out blood.

"The fuck was that?!" He choked out- holding on to his neck.

"Hey Kidd. Are you an idiot? The body is made of 70% of water… you're nothing against m-" She began but was interrupted when her body felt heavy. _"Damn… it's affecting me now?!" _She cursed but then felt relieved as she heard her captain's voice.

"AKANE!"

:D Page break~

"Akane!" Many voices came through 'Akane's' house; Tony came rushing in along with the other members of the crew. Luffy waved happily to everyone while Zoro sunk into the couch- avoiding any eye contact.

"Oi Chopper!" Luffy used Tony's doctor name, "hurry up and heal her!"

"Okay Luffy!" 'Chopper' answered while Zoro looked at him confused.

"What are you doing? That's a little kid!"

"AH!? Why the hell is that Marimo here?!" Sanji burst out, pointing to the green head.

"Sanji! We don't have time for that!" Usopp assured.

"What happened, Captain-san?" Robin questioned, keeping calm.

"Oh Robin!" Luffy waved- now noticing her. "You know Kidd? He came back and fought her when I was sleeping…"

"You idiot!" Usopp, Sanji and Nami all slapped him on the head while he laughed in response.

"It's okay! Chopper's here now!"

"It's good that you called us all right away, Luffy-san." Brook nodded his head.

"So where'd that bastard come from Nii-san?" Franky questioned.

"Wait a damn second!" Zoro shouted, annoyed. "I was wondering why this idiot wasn't taking her to the hospital, and I see him waiting for a little kid?!"

"I'm not a little kid!" Chopper snapped.

"Doctor-san… you should focus…" Robin sweat-dropped.

"Ah! That's right, I'll take her to her room!" Chopper nodded his head and then turned into a huge furry animal much to Zoro's surprise.

"Wh-what the hell?!" He blurted out.

"Oh Chopper can turn into a Reindeer…" Luffy stated.

"How the hell is that a reindeer?!"

"It's one of the few stages he can turn into…." Robin explained- interested in this newcomer.

"B-but he's still a-" Zoro began once again but was stopped by a smack on the head: Nami.

"Why the hell are you here?!" She demanded.

"AH?! I could ask you the same thing, woman!"

"What?! I'm Akane's friend! Of course I'd come! I even stopped my stealing spree for her!"

"S-Stealing spree?" Usopp sweat-dropped. "How can you admit that so easily?"

"Oh Nami-swaaan~ you're so beautiful!" Sanji swayed from side to side and then turned to Zoro. "Yeah! Why the hell are you here?! You hate pirates don't you?!"

"So what if I do?!" Zoro snapped back.

"H-Hey guys… we should stop…." Usopp tried to convince his crewmembers.

"It's not going to be that easy nii-san." Franky noted, crossing his arms.

"Where's Shanks by the way?" Nami suddenly questioned- Sanji had told her that he came back.

"Oh he and Makino went on a date somewhere." Luffy answered.

"Of course…" Usopp sighed and shook his head- he already knew Shanks was back since his own dad, Yasopp, was back as well.

"You can't blame 'em though. They haven't seen each other in 2 years…." Sanji added.

"True…" Franky agreed. "Oh Robin! I forgot to ask, how was the museum?"

"It was quite nice." Robin answered and they all began to chat about their day leaving Zoro bewildered.

"H-Hey…." He interrupted everyone who turned their heads to the green-head. "How the hell can you talk like nothing happened?! Your friend just got fucking stabbed! All you pira-"

"Oi! It's 'cause we know she's going to be fine, you damn Marimo!" Sanji interrupted, annoyed at Zoro.

"Ah? Well-"

"We believe in Doctor-san, Marimo-san." Robin chuckled, getting a glare from Zoro.

"He's just a damn kid."  
"But he's a damn genius!" Franky interrupted.

"True, true…" Brook nodded his head.

"One time Sanji's arm was about to be amputated by another doctor, but Chopper came up and fixed it perfectly! Well, it did take a while before it healed completely, but that kid is the best doctor I've ever met!" Nami declared, glaring at Zoro. Zoro looked at her shocked.

"How can a kid like-"

"He's been trained to be a doctor since he was little by his dad, Dr. Hiluluk, who's a famous doctor himself- a little crazy but famous. Though he passed away a few years ago because Chopper fed him a poisonous thing to heal Dr. Hiluluk's own disease… After that his aunt, Dr. Kureha, took care of him and he's been here since." Usopp explained.

"Dr. Kureha?! That 140 year old witch?!" Zoro gasped. Everyone's heard about that crazy woman, she was the oldest person in the world!

"Yeah, yeah her!"

"So again, I'm asking you…." Sanji put his foot on the coffee table. "What the hell are you doing here when you're refusing to be in our crew?!"

"I saw Ak- that girl getting beat up and she told me to call Luffy." Zoro simply stated.

"AH?! You just watched her getting beat up?!" Sanji demanded, now grabbing Zoro by the collar.

"Calm down Sanji!" Usopp begged nervously.

"Yohohohoho quite the temper you have, Sanji-san." Brook laughed.

"Shut up you shitty skeleton!" The cook snapped, making Brook go into depression.

"Hey Sanji! You know Brook doesn't like being called that! It's not his fault he ate a devil fruit that can make him into a skeleton!" Usopp defended his friend.

"Tch." Sanji let go of Zoro and walked into the kitchen.

"Where are you going, Sanji-kun?" Nami questioned.

"Oh~ Nami-swaaan~ I'm making food for Akane-chwan, Robin-chwan, you, and the other shitty bastards excluding that marimo!" Sanji swooned, and then disappeared.

"OI SANJI! ME TOO!" Luffy shouted happily. "I'M HUNGRY!"

:) Page break~

Akane woke up to her whole crew surrounding her bed. Blinking twice, she got up from her bed. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Akane-chwaaan!" Sanji was about to hug her but was stopped by Franky grabbing him by the back of his collar.

"You got hurt! Don't you remember?" Nami asked.

"Really?" Akane tilted her head and then snapped her fingers. "That's right! Kidd came along! What happened?! Did Luffy kick his ass?!" She looked from side to side, searching for her captain.

"Nah, he ran away before I could. Something about times up or whatever…" Luffy answered from the back of the room, eating some meat.

"Tch. Sneaky bastard…" Akane scoffed and crossed her arms. "So I'm guessing Chopper healed me then." She turned to the young doctor who smiled and nodded his head. "Aw, thanks~" She hugged the half reindeer who danced foolishly.

"That doesn't make me happy, you bastard!"

"So, Akane-san… did you use your new power?" Robin questioned.

"Yep! And I almost got him too! If only he hadn't stabbed me in the first place…" She muttered and her voice drifted off.

"Oh yeah! Akane! I heard you and that Zoro kid were friends!" Usopp jumped in. "Is he going to join our crew?!"

"Eh? Zoro? Hmmm…. I don't know if you'd call us friends but he's still refusing to join the crew…"

"Tch. Good thing." Sanji mumbled.

"OI AKANE! LUFFY!" A sudden voice called the two and they turned their heads to Akane's door.

"That voice…" They both mumbled while the others looked at them confused.

"A-ACE?!" Luffy exclaimed, getting up from the sofa, and Akane getting up from her bed; they both dashed towards the living room instantly.

"Ace…? Isn't that Luffy's brother?" Sanji questioned.

"Yeah, none of us have met him before though…" Usopp nodded his head.

"Well I guess now would be a good time…" Robin chuckled and walked out, everyone following.

:) page break~

Akane and Luffy rushed and hugged Ace tightly. "ACE!" They both exclaimed happily.

"Oi, oi…. You guys seem even happier to see him then you were to see me!" Shanks' voice called them out while they both grinned; Makino followed after him.

"Oh really Shanks? It just shows how much these two like me better!" Ace laughed.

"This is too much of a coincidence!" Akane exclaimed, and then something caught the corner of her eye. Behind Makino was Zoro… again? "What're you doing here again?" She asked.

"Ah? You're captains' brother came to my house completely drunk and fell asleep there! I had to drag him here after figuring out that he was his brother!"

"Oh~ Ace! Did you get confused with these two houses again?!" Luffy laughed as the rest of the crew members filled through the room like bugs.

"Oh it's Shanks too!" They all noticed.

"Oi guys! Been a while!" Shanks waved and then wrapped his arms around Luffy and Akane's shoulders. "These two aren't causing much trouble are they?"

"Yeah they are." They all replied almost instantly making the two shouting a "Hey!" Everyone laughed after that.

"Hey Ace! Did you know? Kidd came over and beat Akane up yesterday!"

"Yesterday?! I was asleep for a whole day?!" Akane gasped, grasping her hair in shock.

"Oh really?! I heard that guy is a real troublemaker- he has a huge ass bounty too!"

"Not as big as yours though Ace!" Luffy laughed.

"Yeah, but yours should be bigger!" Ace shoved his fist on Luffy's head.

"Yeah, yeah I know! We've been on hiatus for 5 months y'know! All of our bounties will go up! Right guys?!" He turned to his crewmembers who all nodded.

"YEAH!" They all cheered.

"C'mon on in guys! Let's have a banquet! Oi Sanji! Call up your old man too! I have some things to discuss with him!" Shanks ordered.

"Tch. Alright." Sanji shoved his hands in his pockets and walked towards the phone.

"OI Shanks! We need sake then!" Akane pleaded. "I haven't had some in forever!"  
"Yeah!" The rest of the crewmembers- excluding Luffy and Chopper- agreed happily.

Zoro stood there helpless. "Then, I'll be going…" He muttered awkwardly to no one particular; then getting a last glance at Ace and Akane talking happily together. "Tch."

:O Page break~

Next day at school, Akane was called out to the principle's office. "Why me?" She asked Luffy, Nami, Usopp and Sanji.

"Hmm… maybe it's because of the thing that happened?" Nami suggested.

"With Kidd? But why would they call me for that? The school doesn't even know we're pirates…"

"That's true… Well good luck!" Usopp waved, chuckling along with Luffy.

"You shitty bastards! Don't make fun of Akane-chwan!" Sanji demanded, kicking them.

"Well wish me luck…" She sighed and walked into the office. Now, the principle wasn't scary to her since she's met other people that were even scarier- like Luffy's grandpa- but he was really…. Strict, and on top of that he used to be a damn marine! Knocking the door, she heard a "come in". Walking in, she saw the principle: Sengoku.

"Sit." He practically ordered, his eyes watching her every move. Talk about awkward. Akane walked over to the chair in front of his desk and sat down.

"So…. What do you need?" She asked.

"I've been hearing some weird rumors about you and you're… group of friends." He stated, crossing his hands in front of his face.

"I see…. And what is that?" She questioned, now sweat-dropping.

"The day before yesterday, I heard you got in quite the fight." He glared at her, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh is that so? Who told you that?"

"I'm the one who's asking the questions Ms. Akane." He told her irritably. "Now tell me, why are you making the school reputation go down by getting into fights? And if I may ask, who?"

"Oh so your 'source' didn't tell you who? Well yeah I did get into a fight, but I pretty much lost." She simply stated, not at all bothered.

"Tell me who." He ordered.

"_Damn. He's suspicious. Oh well, can't do anything about it, won't matter anyway." _"Eustass Kidd." She told him.

"Eustass Kidd….. " He repeated. "Why were you fighting with such a dangerous rookie pirate?" Surprisingly, he didn't seem shocked at all.

"_So he knows about Kidd being famous… but not Luffy?! That's not cool." _"I don't know." She shrugged, lying. "He just came up to me and stabbed me."

"What the hell?" He now cursed, annoyed. "That's certainly not a valid reason!"

"How would you know? Haven't you read the papers, Mr. Sengoku? Kidd is famous for torturing people- and I just happened to be one of them. Though I did fight back for self defense, I didn't win so I don't see how it ruins our reputation. Actually, I could care less about that." She defended herself. Half of it _was _true. He narrowed his eyes at her once again.

"Actually there is a reason why I asked you this." He began to explain, sighing at the same time.

"What?"

"You see, Eustass Kidd… has joined our school."

"WH-WHAT?!" Akane practically choked on her spit, shouting in the principle's ear wasn't helping either.

"Yes, and according to court's orders… someone's supposed to be with him at all times…"

"Court orders? What? He got caught?!" She burst out laughing, ignoring what he just said.

"Yes, but since he is a minor he's just been ordered to be under surveillance and go to school for a while."

"What the hell!? That's stupid!"

"Yes, so you will be the one who's watching him."

"….E-EH?!" She got up from her seat and slammed her hands on the table loudly. "WHY ME?!  
"Because you've fought him and lived." Sengoku cracked the first smile she'd ever seen on his face.

"Wh-What?! That's bullshit! We're rivals! He's an enemy to my own cap-"She began but stopped.

"What?"

"N-nothing…. I'll do it…" She choked out, clenching her fists.

"Good."

"_This is not fucking possible! This is fucking bullshit!" _Akane cried in her thoughts.

**To be continued~ Haha confused why I put Kidd in here? It's a little rivalry for Zoro ;D Well PLEASE R&R! :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello~ I want some reviews! D: Please~ :) Well here's the next chap**

Chapter 5:

Zoro stood at the classroom door and cursed under his breathe. The usual seat he took- that was far away from Luffy and his group of friends- was taken. And the only seats that were open were a seat next to Akane… and Akane's seat….? He cursed once again as he walked towards the desk, as well as getting looks from Luffy. He sat down and avoided eye contact as much as possible.

Then, Usopp had an idea. "Hey guys, why do you think Akane got called up to the office?" He said loud enough for Zoro to hear. They all looked towards Usopp confused but then realized what he was doing when he pointed to the green-head, whose ears had perked.

"Ahhh~ I don't know~" Luffy joined, realizing what his friend meant as well. "Maybe 'cause of yesterday~" He snickered.

"What are you idiots doing?!" Nami mouthed, annoyed. She did NOT like Zoro at all.

"Yeah you bastards! It doesn't matter what he thinks!" Sanji joined.

"Hey! I'm the captain!" Luffy pouted.

"C'mon guys! Luffy's the one who wants him in the crew! What's the harm?" As Usopp tried to convince the two, a huge bang coming from the door filled their ears. All heads turned to see a pissed off Akane.

"Oi Akane!" Luffy waved, grinning. "What happened?! Did you get expelled?!"

"Shut up Luffy!" Nami scolded.

"Of course not!" Akane retaliated and walked to her desk, not noticing Zoro at all. "That bastard of a principle… I swear when we get outta this school I'm going to kick his ass!"

"What happened, Akane-chwan!?" Sanji questioned as the girl sighed.  
"You won't even believe it…"

:O Page break~

"WHAT?!" The four shouted loudly.

"Y-you're saying _the _Eu-Eustass Kidd is g-going to be in this s-school?!" Usopp stuttered.

"Yeah! And what's even worse I have to fuckin' be with him at all times!"

"Why?!" Luffy now spoke frustrated. "You're my first mate! Not his!"

"I know! It's way too suspicious! Too suspicious!" Akane repeated. "The government is planning something! I don't know what, but they are! And that bitch of a principle used 'I'm the only one that survived' as an excuse!"

"Damn that bastard!" Sanji flared up in anger. "I'm going to kick his ass right now!" He got up but was stopped by Nami.  
"You idiot! If you do that, what do you think will happen to your old man?! The principle will figure out you're a pirate and then Jii-jii and all our caretakers will be send to jail!"

"I-I'm sorry Nami-swaaaan~" Sanji begged for forgiveness.

"Tch. That's so stupid." Luffy muttered.

"S-So when's that guy c-coming…?" Usopp mumbled, scared.

"I don't know. That bastard said today, but if it's that asshole then it'll probably be at the end of the da-"

"Everyone quiet!" Suddenly the teacher interrupted, walking into the room nervously. "T-Today we have a new student and I expect c-complete respect f-for him!" He almost demanded.

"He's scared." Luffy's crew all noticed.

Zoro narrowed his eyes at the door, he had heard everything Akane had said and he felt guilty for some reason. Maybe it's because he didn't save her before? Nah, she could handle it herself, Zoro wasn't the type to interrupt someone's fight when they could fight themselves.

"Yo!" Kidd came walking in normally, and at once the whole class, excluding Sanji, Akane, Luffy and Zoro, went stiff in fright.

"H-He's here!" Usopp and Nami squealed. Murmurs could be heard throughout the whole class.

"What is he doing here?!" "Are we going to die?!" "He's scary!"  
Kidd smirked and stood in front of the teacher, completely blocking his way. "I'm going to be a new student here, so treat me well~" He practically mocked; now eyeing Akane. "Also I'd like some applause for my, mentor- Akane, who's going to be taking care of me especially." He smirked and everyone in the class turned to the girl, including the teacher who popped his head from Kidd's back.

"_Just what the hell is he thinking?!" _Akane cursed as everyone hesitantly applauded for the girl.

"Oi, this guy doesn't seem too bad. Maybe we were wrong the whole time?" Luffy tilted his head, receiving hits from all his friends.

"Are you an idiot!? Of course he's bad!" They all whispered loudly.

"He stabbed Akane-chwan! I'm going to get revenge on that bastard!" Sanji declared.

"No, it's okay Sanji!" Akane assured. "I'm going to handle this by myself."

"Y-You sure, Akane?" Nami questioned.

"Yeah, it's not like I'm scared of him… he just pisses me off! I'm going to be so fuckin' annoyed by him now! He's going to follow me all the time!" The girl sighed as she grasped her hair in frustration.

"Th-That's what you were worried about?!" Nami and Usopp gasped.

Kidd then walked towards Luffy and his crew, not hesitating at all and smirking the whole time. He ordered someone to move and the poor kid had to sit on the floor. Kidd sat right in front of Akane.

"Been a while hmm~?" Kidd smirked, turning around.

"Tch. It's only been a few days Kidd." Akane muttered.

"Hey! You're not taking her in your crew!" Luffy declared openly. "She's in mine!"

"As if I'd want to go in his crew Luffy!" Akane snapped while Kidd laughed.

"I wouldn't know about that…"

"Hey!" Luffy got up from his seat but was stopped by the teacher.

"LUFFY! S-Sit down right now!"

"But-"

"NOW!"  
"Stupid teacher…" Luffy muttered and sat down with a huff.

As Zoro sat next to Akane, he glared at Kidd the whole time. Kidd seemed to notice this and glanced at the green-head and a smirk filled his face. "Yo. You're that wimp ah?"  
"Wimp?! The fuck you talking about?" Zoro hissed.

"What else would you be? You stood there frightened, not even trying to help you're crewmate!"

"I'm not in her crew!" He snapped. "And I don't interrupt people when they're capable of fighting themselves!"

"Ehh~ is 'at so?" Kidd smirked once again and then turned around to face the teacher. "We'll see how strong you are later."

:O Page break~

"Hey Usopp, where's Akane?" Chopper asked his crewmember who sat with him at lunch.

"O-Oh… I'll tell you when everyone comes…." He stuttered, and Chopper gave him a confused look.

:D Page break~

"WH-WHAAAAAAAT?!" The remaining crewmembers' reactions were the same, except for Robin.

"You're saying that bastard is HERE, nii-san?!" Franky demanded, frustrated.

"Y-Yeah! Unbelievable right?!"

"That bastard took Akane from us!" Luffy sunk in his seat. "She's supposed to be taking care of him or something and we can barely see him now!"

"Wh-what?! Akane won't be at lunch with us?!" Chopper cried out.

"This is terrible, minna-san!" Brook shook his head. "Do you think Kidd-san is planning something?!"

"Probably." Nami joined in. "Though he's just so scary!"

"Oi Robin. You don't seem so surprised, did you know about it already?" Franky questioned, noticing Robin's usual behavior. The president of the student council nodded her head hesitantly.

"Yes, Shipwright-san. I figured out just this morning."

"Oh that explains why you were all pale this morning in class!" Chopper pointed out. Chopper and Robin were in one class while Franky was in another and Brook in another.

"Yes, doctor-san. Principle-san told me and it left me quite surprised."

"Do you know why?" Sanji asked while Robin shook her head.

"No, I do not know. They didn't tell me any details."  
"You are still a student after all…." Nami sighed. "They wouldn't tell a student anything, especially if they know you hang out with Akane and us…"

"This sucks!" Luffy whined. "It's going to be boring without Akane!"

"Y-you're acting like she's going to be gone forever!" Usopp sweat-dropped.

:( Page break~

"So what's your true motive in this?" Akane demanded, she was face-to-face with Kidd at the moment.

"What? You think I have a hidden motive in this?" He questioned innocently.

"Of course! It's impossible that the school would allow a dangerous person like you in the school in the first place!"

"Your crew is quite dangerous as well, no?" Kidd interrupted smirking.

"We're different! We don't kill people for fun!" She assured.

"Oh?"

"Yeah! So now tell me! Just what do you want to accomplish by coming here when it's obvious this stupid school is on your damn side!"  
"You're really smart ya'know?" Kidd laughed. "Yeah I do have a secret motive, I admit. And yes, the school is all on my side, but you don't need to know how or what."

"You bastard…" She muttered, annoyed.

"Now, let's go." He grabbed her by the wrist.

"Don't touch me!" She put back her hand instantly. "Lemme tell you something right now Kidd. I'm not your friend, and I'm not going to be joining your crew. I'm Luffy's best friend and I'm only going to be in his crew. Don't even try."

"You flatter yourself too much!" Kidd cackled, making Akane a little embarrassed.

"Sh-Shut up!" She muttered and walked off, Kidd slowly following behind.

:) Page break~

Luffy walked next to Akane slowly. Poor Akane was a wreck! Kidd made her to his errands and treated her like a damn slave.

"I'm going to kill him… I'm going to kill him…" She muttered repeatedly.

"Akane! I want to kick his ass! Can I please?!"

"No!" She snapped out of her little trance. "If you do, you know very well what'll happen!"

"Tch. That's not cool! He's taking away our crew time!"

"Yeah I know…" She sighed. "But it's not like we don't see each other! All of us see each other all the time anyway!"

"But still~ it's so boring without you~" He whined.

"What happened?" A new voice popped up behind them. The two turned around to see Ace right behind them, grinning. "Having trouble at school?"

"YES!" Akane ran back to Ace and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. "Ace! I'm going to die!"  
"What happened?" He laughed.

"OI Ace! Can you kick someone's ass for me?!"

"Ah? Of course not!"

"Thought so…." Akane sighed.

:O Page break~

Zoro woke up from his nap on his sofa, from loud knocks on his front door. Cursing as he always does when someone wakes him up, he stumbled towards the door. Opening it he saw Ace, Luffy and Akane with sleeping bags and toothbrushes; all of them were grinning.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He demanded, yawning at the same time.

"Sleepover!" Luffy laughed, running inside without any consent. The two followed happily.

"Wh-what?! Are you guys stupid?! Barging into my house like this?!" Zoro shut his door angrily.

"Sorry Zoro. Can we sleep over~?" Akane begged. "Shanks kicked us out for the night." She snickered weirdly.

"Ah?!" Zoro looked at her weirdly, why was she acting like that?

"Yeah! We were gonna go to Sanji's or someone's but since you were right across, we thought why not?" Luffy laughed.

"Yeah, besides you let me sleep here for a while, so it works." Ace grinned as he fell to the sofa.

"It doesn't work that way!" Zoro snapped but his yelling didn't work since both Luffy and Ace fell asleep instantly. "Damn it…" He muttered.

"Sorry about this Zoro!" Akane snickered, putting her hands together. "These guys wouldn't listen to me no matter what."

"Whatever." He sighed, waving his hand. "Where are you going to sleep?" He asked, giving up.

"Really?! Yay! I don't have to walk all the way to Nami's or Robin's then!" She cheered happily. "I'll just sleep on the floor next to Luffy then~" She smirked and dropped to the floor, quickly drifting to sleep.

"This girl…" Zoro sighed. _"There are men surrounding her and she doesn't care one bit? The hell is with that?!" _He shook his head and walked towards his own room, shutting it quietly; though something on his mind wanted him to go back- he didn't feel comfortable leaving Akane in that room. _"They're freakin' childhood friends… What does it matter?" _He convinced himself and walked towards his own bed, collapsing to it.

:) Page break~

"Oi Ace! You burned the pan!"

"Oops! Sorry Akane!"

"Don't apologize to me! Apologize to Zoro!"

"Akane~ I'm hungry!"

"Shut up Luffy! I'm trying here! Ahh… my head hurts."

"Hangover?" Ace laughed.

Zoro opened his eyes, frustrated. It was a weekend and they were disturbing his sleep. He glanced a look at his clock: 11:23. Too early for him. Yawning, he got up and walked towards the kitchen. And boy was it messy. There was food all over the place and his pans were all burnt.

"Wh-What the hell?!" He burst out and everyone turned their heads to the green-head.

"Hahaha sorry about this Zoro!" Ace laughed. "I burned it! I thought I was getting used to heating stuff but I guess not…"

"Of course not! You got your devil fruit a month ago! It takes a while to get used to!" Akane snapped.

"You got used to it in 5 months though!" Luffy pointed out, stuffing burnt bread in his mouth. "Blergh!"

"Well you know why!" She sighed.

"O-Oi…." Zoro's eyes twitched. "Why the hell are you treating this house like your own?!"

"Eh? Isn't it?" Luffy blinked twice.

"Of course not! I'm not a part of your crew or something for you to say that!"

"Ehhhh…" Luffy sunk in his seat disappointed. "I was thinking we could use this house as our own hideout…"

"Why the hell would you think that?!"

"Because~ you're the only one of us who doesn't seem to have parents around! Sanji has old man Zeff, Nami has Genzo and Nojiko, Franky has a small apartment like Robin, Usopp has Yasopp and his mom, Chopper has Dr. Kureha, Brook lives in a creepy old apartment that's almost broken and me and Akane have Makino and Shanks! So it won't work!"

"Too long…" Zoro twitched. "W-wait how'd you know I didn't-"

"Oh cause Makino tried to visit a while back when you were at school. Actually she tried for a few days but then just figured out you live alone." Akane interrupted.

"I see." Zoro muttered.

"So~ can we?!" Luffy begged while Ace laughed.

"Of course not! This is my house! Not yours!"

"Awww…." Luffy pouted.

"It's okay Luffy! I wasn't expecting him to agree anyway." Ace patted his back. "I'm surprised he let us sleep over!"

"Yeah why did you let us?" Akane interrupted.

"I had no choice! You barged in!" He snapped, annoyed even more.

"Oh… sorry about that!" She laughed. "I was so drunk I don't even remember what happened!"

"You were drunk the whole time?!"

"Yup! Shanks gave us drinks on purpose and then forced us to come here. That sneaky bastard." She chuckled.

"Yeah, I wonder if they're _done_." Ace questioned rhetorically.

"Done? With what?" Luffy asked innocently.

"Nothing Luffy, nothing." She patted his back, shaking her head.

"So, shall we go?" Ace stood up.

"I guess so." Akane dragged Luffy from his seat who was eating burnt meat.

"Hey!" He mumbled.

"Sorry about this again Zoro! We'll be going now~" She chuckled and then the three hurriedly left. Zoro stood there for a while before realizing what just happened.

"Hey you bastards! Come here and clean up this damn mess!"

**To be continued~ haha Luffy's so oblivious. . Well PLEAASEEE R&R :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow! Two chapters in a day! :D Okay so I'd like to thank my first review~ :D I'm so happy ^^ Please continue reviewing ;D Haha well here's the next chap~  
**

Chapter 6:

Luffy and the crewmembers watched as they saw Akane arguing with Kidd; though it was more like Akane snapping at Kidd and Kidd just laughing and teasing her.

"H-Hey should we stop them?" Usopp questioned, sweat-dropping.

"Isn't it interesting?" Franky smirked.

"Yes, to think Akane-san can normally argue with an enemy like Kidd-san is quite amazing." Brook nodded.

"And interesting…" Robin noted.

"Hey I'm hungry." Luffy blurted out getting a hit from Nami.

"You ruined it!" She snapped.

"Ow Nami~ I'm hungry! Oi, Sanji! Meshi!"

"What am I?! Your personal cook?!" Sanji snapped.

"Well technically you are." Usopp added getting a glare from Sanji.

"H-Hey we should really stop them." Chopper went back to the topic.

"Oi you bastard!" Sanji stepped up in front of Akane, getting face-to-face with Kidd whose smirk escaped into a frown. "Leave Akane-chwan alone!" He demanded, with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Hey Sanji. When'd you start smoking?" Akane suddenly questioned, turning him around.

"O-Oh… a few days ago." He smirked.

"Ohh~"

"But wait! That's not why I'm here!" The cook turned back to Kidd. "Get outta here!"

"Ah?" He glared at Sanji. "You're not the boss of me."

"I don't care! You're annoying Akane-chwan!"

"So? That's none of your business." Kidd smirked getting a 'tch' from Sanji.

"Of course it is! Akane-chwan is mi-" He began but was interrupted by a kick from Akane.

"I'm not yours Sanji!" She sighed and then turned to Kidd. "I'm leaving." She told him and was about to turn around and leave when Kidd grabbed her by the wrist.

"Not yet." He smirked.

"Ah?!" She moved away her hand. "What do you want now?!" She demanded.

"Some of your time." He smirked getting a shiver from Akane.

"The fuck?!"

"I need some supplies and since I don't know anything about this town, you're going to help me." He practically ordered her.

"What?! Are you an idiot?! I'm only supposed to watch over you at school! Not out of it!"  
"Well since its still school time and I asked you during school hours, it counts."

"What kinda logic is that?!"  
"Oi!" This time Luffy stepped in. "Akane's going home with me!" He pulled her towards him with no hesitation.

"Yeah! That's right!" Akane agreed.

"Are you little kids?" Kidd cackled. "One day isn't going to hurt." He smirked once again and then dragged Akane out quickly

"I'm going to kill that bastard…" Sanji swore, standing up.

"Me too!" The rest of the crew joined.

:O Page break~

Akane walked alongside Kidd in the streets. "You bastard." She muttered for the 10th time.

"If you call me that one more time I'll kill you." Kidd simply stated.

"Try me." She teased, glaring at the captain. "Don't you have your own crew to bug?!" She then sighed, crossing her arms. Akane expected an annoying answer but instead there was no reply. Akane glanced to the side to see an angry Kidd. "Wh-Whoa! What the hell?!" She backed off, surprised. Angry was an understatement- Kidd looked like he was about to murder hundreds of people. Then, an idea came to Akane's head. "H-Hey… Is that why you're at school? Did the government threaten you-" She began but was stopped by Kidd's glare once again; she turned her head and couldn't help but chuckle. _"It's too obvious now! I thought you were a horrible captain, but you seem to care about your crewmembers huh?!" _

"The hell are you laughing at?!" He demanded, facing her towards him.

"I-it's funny! You seem heartless, but you're going through school for your crewmates huh? Although I don't know the whole story, I can pretty much guess! The heartless and cold murderer Kidd- one who doesn't show mercy for anyone, is going to SCHOOL for his nakama! Too cute!"

"What the hell is with you?!" He demanded, grabbing her by her collar- obviously embarrassed.

"Oi!" A new voice called towards the two and they turned their heads to the side to see Zoro.

"Oh Zoro! What's up?" Akane questioned, still giggling between her words. He looked at her confused. _"I thought she hated this bastard…" _He thought but shook his thoughts away.

"Your stupid captain's looking for you." Zoro muttered.

"Eh? Luffy? Why?"

"Something about a guy named Rayleigh…" He strolled off, making note of Akane's reaction.

"Eh?!" Akane moved away Kidd's arms from her collar. "R-Rayleigh!? He's here?!" She gasped and immediately ran off towards her house's direction.

"Who the hell is Rayleigh?" Kidd scoffed, annoyed at Akane leaving like that.

"How should I know?" The green-head answered.  
"You saw him?" Kidd questioned, eyeing Zoro and smirking. His reactions were too interesting.

"No! Why would I care?!" Zoro snapped, and walked away angrily. Why was he so angry? He didn't know. Why was Akane so excited to see this guy, Rayleigh? He wanted to know.

"I didn't ask if you cared…" Kidd laughed. _"Interesting." _The captain smirked.

xD Page break~

"_I can't believe it! Rayleigh's here! Oh my gosh! It's been a month since I last saw him!" _Akane grinned happily to herself as she ran towards her house. _"I wonder how much has he changed… well he's already old so I don't think much…" _She giggled to herself. _"Oh is Shakky-san here too?!" _Akane thought of the previous months with her crew- when they were hopeless and about to give up Rayleigh and Shakky were the ones who got them back on their feet. Because of them and Jinbei, the Strawhat pirates survived.

:O Page break~

Zoro had no choice but to walk back home, he had no idea why he actually obeyed Luffy since he didn't want anything to do with him, but something just told him to listen. "Tch. I must be going crazy for listening to a pirate." He shook his head and reached his house without even realizing. Glancing to the side, to Luffy and Akane's house, there was a lot of noise coming and he could see many cars parked outside their house. "Tch. Just for that Rayleigh guy? What's so special about him to make that girl run off like that?!" He cursed and kicked a rock in front of him. Suddenly, he heard a chuckle behind him that made him jump. Turning around, he saw… Robin? That was her name, right?

"What do you want?" He demanded, half embarrassed if she had heard him.

"I could ask you the same thing, Marimo-san."

"Don't call me that!" Zoro snapped.

"Ara, did you want to go inside the house and see the guests?" Robin asked, changing the subject.

"Why the hell would I-"

"You know, he's really important to Akane and the rest of the crew, including me. Rayleigh-san that is." Robin smiled, laughing in the inside, she had heard what he was saying before and decided to play with him a bit.

"Like I care! I just got Akane for your stupid captain! I don't care wh-"

"Are you sure?" Robin interrupted, her face suddenly becoming serious. "Marimo-san, are you sure you don't want to become a pirate?"  
"I told you alrea-"

"So you did. But is that how you really feel?"

"…. Of course it is!" Zoro cursed himself for hesitating and Robin chuckled once again.

"Why don't you come inside Captain-san's house?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Ah?"

"I don't see why not. It's obvious no one, except maybe cook-san and navigator-san, would actually mind. Everyone else seems to want you in the crew. And I have to admit, I'm quite interested in you as well."

"_She said that so easily…" _Zoro gulped and then stuttered, "Wh-whatever…" Robin smiled once again and motioned him to come over into the house. He hesitated but something inside him told him to move forward.

:D Page break~

Akane laughed at Luffy trying to show Rayleigh and Shakky a new move he learned inside the house. "Hey Luffy! Makino's gonna be pissed if you break something!"

"But I wanna show Rayleigh-"

"It's alright Luffy." Rayleigh interrupted, smiling. "I can see it later."

"Eh? You're staying here for a while then, Rayleigh?!" Akane questioned happily.

"Of course! It's not everyday I come here! Besides, I have a lot to catch up with this little kid!" He pointed towards Shanks who was drinking beer with Shakky.

"Little kid? Oi, oi, Rayleigh! Shanks isn't a little kid anymore!" Usopp laughed.

"True, but to me that 'kid' will always be the brat who took my captain's hat." He smirked, revealing a huge secret.

"EHHH!?" Everyone in Luffy's crew gasped and Shanks blinked twice, not knowing what was so surprising.

"What happened?" He asked, putting down his glass of sake.

"Sh-Shanks!" Luffy came up to him. "Th-this hat…" Luffy pointed to the hat he, himself was wearing. "This hat… was the Pirate King's?!"

"Ah? Yeah. I didn't tell you?" Shanks questioned, confused.

"OF COURSE NOT!" Everyone snapped, being as surprised as Luffy was.

"Oh really?" The red-haired laughed.

"A-Akane you didn't know either?" Nami questioned.

"N-No…. Shanks seems to leave this kind of stuff hanging…"

"What kind of stuff?" Robin's voice asked. Akane turned and smiled to see her friend.

"Oi Robin! You won't believe what Rayleigh just told us!" She began but stopped when she saw Zoro behind her. "Oh it's Zoro too!" She noted and then motioned the both of them to come over by her; as they sat down, she continued talking, "So-"

"Ah before you say anything, Akane-san." Robin interrupted, putting her hand up. "Marimo-san doesn't seem to know just who Rayleigh-san is… can you show him?" She questioned, chuckling at Zoro's childish behavior.

"Eh? I don't think it matters if he knows or not but whatever…" She shrugged it off and then made eye contact with Zoro. "Hey Zoro! You see that guy with the long gray hair and glasses?" He nodded slowly. "That's Rayleigh! He's an old…. Mentor… of Shanks and actually he mentored our crew too! Along with Shakky-san there!" She pointed towards the lady, who was talking to Yasopp and Shanks, with a cigarette in her mouth.

"Th-that's Rayleigh?" He choked out, feeling stupid. _"Wait, why did I care in the first place?!" _

"Yeah…. Why? Is that so surprising?" She tilted her head in confusion.

"I-It's-" Zoro began but Robin answered for him.

"I believe Marimo-san thought that Rayleigh-san was younger, so he was… interested."

"Oh really? Nah! Rayleigh-san's older than Shanks!" Akane laughed.

"I-Is that so….?" Zoro stuttered, now glaring at Robin who chuckled.

"So what were you saying before, Akane-san?" She questioned.

:D Page break~

The next day Akane was stopped in the hallway by an angry hand hitting the locker in front of her; glaring at Kidd she spat, "What?!"

"I need your help." It sounded like he was admitting it, but it was more like an order.

"Ah? With what?" She questioned, completely oblivious.

"With saving my crew." He hissed. "Now that you know, I don't see why I can't go ahead with my plan. Though I admit, I need a helping hand; and that'll be you." He decided.

"E-Eh?! How could you decide just like that?!"

"Well I did. After school today, meet up with me at the same place from yesterday." He ordered and walked away.

"W-Wait Kidd! What the hell?!" She cursed. "Why meeeee?!"

**To be continued~ Haha Zoro's slowly realizing his feelings ;) Well until next time~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello~ I thank the second review that I have received! :D Please keep 'em comin'~ Haha here's the next chap**

Chapter 7:

"I-Impel down? That's where his crew is at?!" Akane panicked as she ruffled her hair in frustration. She was all alone in the classroom at the moment- Akane actually came before Luffy this morning since she woke up early and didn't have anything to do. She expected some of her friends to be here already, but was wrong. It was 6:45 and school started at 7:25, though surprisingly Kidd was here. But he doesn't count as a friend so it didn't matter anyway. What surprised her is his demand. _"His crew is at the most dangerous prison in the world for pirates, and he expects ME to go with HIM?!" _Akane twirled her hair around her finger and thought deeply. _"Though I can't help but feel bad for him… He's all alone- AH!" _She slapped herself gently on her cheeks. "He's your enemy, Akane! You can't help him!" _"Besides if I did… I would be in deep shit…" _She sunk down into her desk and rested her head on the flat wood. "What do I do? I can't decide…"

"About what?" A sudden voice made her jump up with surprise, Akane saw Zoro yawning right in front of her.

"O-Oh Zoro! What are you doing here so early?" She questioned, surprised.

"Yeah. I couldn't sleep." He simply replied, sitting down at the desk next to her.

"Eh? Same with me… But wait, YOU couldn't sleep? But you always fall asleep so easily at class!"

"Exactly why I decided to come here…" He mumbled, yawning once again. "So what were you talking about?"  
"E-Eh?"

"Something about 'what do I do, I can't decide'."

"Oh that… nothing really…" She chuckled nervously getting a raised brow in return from Zoro.

"Is that so?"  
"H-Hey Zoro!" She changed her mind. "I have a question…"

"Ah? What?" He looked at her confused; why would she ask him a question?

"Ya see…. My… 'friend' really needs my help with something… but I don't know if I should help them… cause if I do then I'll be in big trouble… but this is something REALLY important to that person… and if I don't help them I'd feel too guilty… what do I do?"

"Ah? Isn't it simple? Help them." He looked at her innocently.

"You think?"

"Yeah why not? If that person is your friend, then you should do anything for 'em right? Even if it means you getting in big trouble, you're helping them with something important." Zoro explained and Akane sighed deeply.

"That's the problem…" She muttered to herself quietly. "They're actually not my friend."

"What?"

"N-nothing… Ahhhhh I'm too nice of a person…." She sighed, ruffling her hair once again. _"Just 'cause I got abandoned I can't seem to abandon people myself…. Okay! I'll do it! Even if it means costing my life!" _She got up, pumping her first in the air. "Thanks Zoro!" She smiled sweetly and then ran off.

"What the hell was that?" He questioned but shrugged it off and fell asleep.

:O Page break~

"Oh shit." Sanji smelled the bottle that Akane just drank. "It's Shanks' beer."

"Ahhhh, she drank it." Nami shook her head.

"No wonder why she was acting so weird!" Luffy laughed.

"Wh-what do we do? She'll get in trouble if she gets caught!" Usopp and Chopper said simultaneously.

"Hmmm, let's just watch for now." Robin chuckled, amused.

"Yeah! Nee-san doesn't usually get drunk unless it's Shanks' beer!" Franky laughed.

"Yohohohohoo, this calls for some music then!" Brook exclaimed.

"Is she going to be okay?" Zoro questioned, yawning. He was invited to sit at lunch with them by Robin and somehow he couldn't refuse.

"Yeah! I think she carries Chopper's special hangover pills!" Luffy told them, making Chopper gleam.

"Heeeeey~ you guys~" Akane hiccupped. "I feeeeel fuuunyyy…." She told them and everyone chuckled in response.

"Of course you do!" Nami smirked.

"Heeeey~ you guys~" Akane repeated. "I *hic* have something to telllll youuu…"

"What?" Usopp questioned, laughing at her behavior.

"Iiiiiffff…. I dieeee…. Don't forgeeeet me~" She told them, but of course no one took her seriously.

"You don't have to worry about that!" Luffy laughed while the others agreed.

"Akane-chwan! I'll never forget you!" Sanji assured.

"Youuu bastwards bettwer nooot!" She demanded. "Ohh yea Ruffy!"  
"Ah? Ruffy?" The captain snickered.

"Ywea! If I don't come bwack in a weeeeks timee then…. Don't bwother lookin' fer me! Also, teeelll Mwakino and Shwanks that I won't be comin' home for that time~"  
"What are you talking about, Akane?" Luffy laughed even more along with the crew and Zoro.

"I'm swerious!" She slurred. "I won't be comin' home with ya'll today either!"

"Why not?" Usopp asked between his breathes.

"Becwauseee!" Akane hiccupped again and then paused. "Oh that's a secwret… Sorry!" She apologized, clapping her hands together. "But I really cwant!"

"Oi are you going with that bastard again?!" Sanji now snapped making everyone serious.

"Ehhhh? That bwastard? I don't know one! Of course not!" She laughed weirdly.

xD Page break~

"Aughh…" Akane put her hand on her forehead as she walked weirdly; her crew left before her to go home and she was in the classroom waiting for Kidd who changed the meeting place to the room. "I should get out those hangover pills…" She muttered as she tried to rummage through her bag. Though, no luck- her head was too dizzy and she couldn't see properly. "Aughh!" She banged her head against the desk when someone walked towards her, hitting her head.

"Oi! Wake up!" Kidd snarled.

"Hey! Not so loudddd!" She begged, holding her head. "H-Hey Kidd! You mind getting some medicine from my hag here?"

"Ah? I'm not your slave!"

"Well I'm not yours either and yet I'm helping you save your damn crew from Impel Down!" She snapped and continued, "Even if everyone will know I'm a pirate now and Makino will get in trouble… and…" She drifted off since her head hurt even more. "Aughh… please Kidd! I can't see it!"  
"Tch. Fine." He gave up- she was right about this. She was pretty much giving up any hope of her coming back to school without being known as a pirate now, and all because of him. Even though he forced her, he honestly didn't think she would listen, but she did. Looking through her books and ripped up folders he found a bottle of medicine.

"This it?" He questioned. "I never saw this hangover medicine before…"

"Oh! It's specially made by our crews doctor~" She chuckled as she grabbed one and drank from the water bottle she had. "Ahhh~" She wiped her face, refreshed. "Much better."

"That quickly?!"

"Yup! This thing works wonders~ our little doctor is a genius!" She chuckled and then glared at Kidd. "I swear if it's the last time I'm going to see him or anyone in my crew, I'm going to come back and haunt you!" She warned.

"Yeah, yeah. You're not going to die." He assured, grabbing her bag.

"I better not! I'm doing this much for you, I'll totally regret it if I die and don't even live out my dream!"

"Dream?"

"Yep!" Akane instantly smiled. "To sail out and be free along with the ones who are closest to me~"

"That's corny and stupid." Kidd scoffed.

"Shut up!" She stuck out her tongue in response. "That's my dream, and I'll keep it that way!"

"Whatever, let's get going." Kidd ordered, grabbing a hold of her wrist and dragging her out of the room. What the both of them didn't notice, was a certain green-head who was listening to them in surprise.

:O Page break~

"Oi Luffy!" Zoro ran towards Luffy and his crew quickly; they were all heading towards Luffy's house, confused to why Akane wasn't coming with them.

"Oh Zoro!" Luffy turned around and waved, grinning.

"_Damn, so he doesn't know!?" _He reached the crew, panting heavily.

"What do ya want you Marimo?! You're hangin' around our crew too much!" Sanji snapped.

"Tch. That doesn't matter right now, ero cook!" Zoro snapped, trying to catch his breath.

"What was that?!" Sanji got ready to fight but Nami held him back.

"What's wrong Zoro?" This was the first time Nami actually talked to Zoro and actually called his name; she could sense something was wrong.

"You're stupid friend…" He panted and then stared at them all. "She's going to Impel Down."

"…."

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHH?!" Everyone gasped in shock.

"Wh-what are you talking about nii-san?!" Franky questioned, horrified.

"Like I said, she's going to Impel Down!" Zoro snapped.

"Why?" Luffy asked seriously. This was the second time Zoro saw the cold eyes in Luffy- before was with those sluts talking about Akane behind her back, and this time was about her too.

"She's going with that Eustass Kidd to save his crew." Zoro explained. "I don't know the details but it seems like they're leaving… actually they probably already left."

"What?! Why would she do that?!" Usopp and Chopper both panicked.

"This doesn't make any sense, Marimo-san." Robin didn't believe it either.

"I can guess why…" Luffy sighed, his hat covering his eyes.

"Eh?" Everyone turned to their captain.

"You know captain-san?" Brook questioned, confused as ever.

"Yeah. Akane's personality is just that way. It could be an enemy or whatever, but when someone needs help she just can't abandon them, cause she-"

" 'Cause she was abandoned herself." Everyone in the crew finished Luffy's sentence slowly.  
"Wh-What do we do? If she goes, she could get killed…" Nami choked out, clenching her fist.

"And she's going to be known to the world government…"

"I'm going after her." Luffy stated, staring at everyone; no one was surprised though. "Obviously I'm going to have to sail there, but if you guys don't want to go because of your families then-"

"Of course we're going!" Everyone snapped immediately interrupting their captain.

"We're Akane's friend too!"

"This can be the Strawhats first real break! We'll have bounties and everything!" Even Usopp explained.

"Akane-san's our friend, we couldn't abandon her, and this is such a dangerous mission." Robin told everyone who immediately nodded their heads, agreeing.

"Y-You guys…" Luffy sniffed, proudly. "You're the best!" He exclaimed, receiving smiles from everyone. "Franky! Let's go to the Sunny Go then! The special ship you made for our first sail!"

"Of course, Nee-san!" Franky smirked.

"Then, let's go!" Usopp exclaimed and everyone cheered happily, about to run away. Though, they were interrupted by Zoro.

"Wait." He stopped them.

"Oh Zoro, you can go home now. Thanks for telling us." Luffy grinned. "I guess this is the last time we'll be seeing each other then." He waved and then was about to leave but was stopped once again.

"I said wait!" He told everyone, and they halted at once. "I'm going with you guys!"

"EH?!" Everyone gasped.

"A-Are you sure?!" Chopper questioned, surprised.

"Hn." Zoro nodded his head.

"You know that you'll be risking your life?" Franky questioned.

"Hn."

"You know that from now on the government will be after your head too?" Nami asked.

"Hn."

"You know… this means you'll be in our crew now?!" Luffy questioned, now smiling anticipating something.

"Of course I know that… Captain." Zoro muttered, smirking.

**To be continued~ awww this was like seriously my favorite chapter so far! It made me so happy writing this! Well until next time~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you fer the reviews~ ^^ Makes me so happy~ :D This chap is about the crewmembers sayin' their goodbyes btw… so here it is.**

Chapter 8:

"Yosh! Let's go then!" Luffy ordered, pointing towards the sea.

"You idiot!" Nami slapped her captain's head and sighed. "We have to get ready first!"  
"Ahhh? Whyyy?!" Luffy pouted, rubbing his head.

"That's true, Captain-san. We should all say our goodbyes and get anything we need since we aren't going to be coming back." Robin agreed.

"Y-yeah! I need my doctor supplies, and I need to say goodbye to Doctorine…" Chopper sniffed.

"Fine!" Luffy moaned. "We'll meet up at the shore in an hour! Though, I'll bring Zoro with me since he sucks at directions!" He laughed.

"Shut up!" Zoro retaliated, embarrassed.

"I'm comin' for Akane-chwaaaan~" Sanji spun around and then sped off towards his 'house'.

"Then I'll be going too!" Usopp, Brook and Franky told them simultaneously.

"Okay! See you guys in an hour!" Luffy waved.

:D Page break~

Chopper gulped as he opened the door to his aunt's clinic. Turning her head, Doctorine smirked at her nephew. "Oi Chopper! You're here earlier than usual! Didn't hang out with Luffy and his crew?" She questioned as she took a gulp of her alcohol.

"A-About that…" Chopper fiddled with his fingers and looked to the ground. "I-I have something to tell you, Doctorine."

"Ah? What?" She glanced at him.

"Ummm… You see… Akane got into some trouble and went to Impel Down. Ah- she didn't get captured or anything, it's just that she went to help someone get back his crew. And so Luffy and everyone are going to go after her. I-I know that I'm still 15, but-"

"What are you saying, Chopper?" Doctorine cackled, taking a huge gulp of her drink. "Of course you can go! What kinda pirate asks permission to become one?!" She laughed.

"Eh? A-Are you sure?!"

"Tch. If I wasn't sure, then I wouldn't be 140!" She explained, though it didn't make sense to the half-reindeer.

"D-Doctorine…." Chopper sniffed and ran towards his aunt, hugging her tightly.

"Hey, hey. You can't cry over everything! You'll be gone for a while huh?" She patted his hairy head. "I'll be watching for your wanted posters then!" She told him, and Chopper grinned foolishly. "Now, let's get your supplies ready!"

"Yes!"

:') Page break~

Nami opened the door to her apartment quietly- her sister and uncle should be home by now. The door creaked slightly and she tiptoed in.

"Hey, why are you acting like you stole something from here?" Nojiko laughed, turning on the lights. "And how come you're here so early?"

"Nojiko!" Nami exclaimed, surprised. "You scared me!"

"Of course I did. So what's up? Why are you acting like that?"

"About that…" Nami rubbed the back of her head and then sighed. The orange head then ran up to her older 'sister' and hugged her tightly.

"What's wrong with you?" Nojiko asked, now concerned.

"I'm leaving." Nami simply told her.

"Leaving? Oh… with Luffy and the crew?" Nojiko guessed while Nami nodded her head. "I see." Nojiko smiled and broke off the hug. "It's going to be a while when we see each other next time then?" Once again, another nod from the orange-head. "Hmmm….. What do you think about that Genzo?" Nojiko asked, pointing out he uncle who was hiding.

"Genzo!" Nami didn't even notice her uncle there.

"Oi, Nami. So you're really becoming a pirate then?"

"Yes."

"Hmm…. I couldn't imagine a better navigator for that Luffy, but if anyone treats you wrong, come back here and I'll kick their ass!" Genzo sniffed, trying his best not to burst out crying.

"Y-yes!" Nami did the same.

:'( Page break~

Sanji kicked the door to his old geezer's restaurant open. "Oi shitty geezer!" He called out, keeping his hands in his pockets. But instead of Zeff coming out, it was a fellow employee by the name of Patti.

"Oi Sanji! Why the hell are you causing so much noise right now!? This is peak time for customers! You need to smile and be nice to them!" He snapped, getting face-to-face with the blonde cook. Sanji scoffed and shoved away the fellow cook, completely ignoring him. Patti angrily followed the 2nd head chef, wanting to know what's wrong with him.

"Oi shitty geezer!" He called once again, now seeing Zeff cooking.

"What do you want?" He simply replied, cooking his food.

"I'm getting' outta this place!" He simply told him and the whole kitchen stopped working in surprise.

"Oh?" Zeff smirked.

"Yeah! So you can be happy and get rid of me now! I'll be going with Akane-chwan, Nami-swan, Robin-chwan and the other bastards!"

"I see." Zeff continued cooking, while the rest just stared at the blondie.

"Y-You're serious?!" Patti burst out.

"Shut up shitty cook." Sanji smoked his cigarette and dodged the attack from the angry cook. "So I'm taking my stuff and leaving." And with that, he went to his room, grabbed a few things like his special knives and clothes, and then headed for the door.

"W-Wait!" One cook called out. "You're leaving just like that?!"

"…." Sanji didn't want to turn around; he bit his lip which was quivering. "Shut up." He muttered and was about to leave but was interrupted by Zeff.

"Take good care of yourself." He told his 'son'.

Sanji couldn't take it any more, he turned around and bowed, his head touching the floor. "Honor Zeff! Thank you! For everything you've done! I'll never forget it for the rest of my life!" He cried out. Zeff weakly smiled as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Yeah."

:'( page break~

Usopp ran towards his house excitedly. Wait till his dad hears this! "Oi Oyaji!" He opened up the door to see his parents sitting in the kitchen table, talking.

"Oh Usopp!" Yasopp turned and smirked. "What's up?"  
"You won't believe what happened!" He exclaimed.

"Don't lie this time, Usopp." His mother chuckled.

"I'm not! I'm going to be going off today! To sail the seas!" He exclaimed, putting his arms in the air happily.

"What? Really?! Ol' Luffy finally decided?!" Yasopp questioned, happily and patted his sons' shoulder. "You're followin' in my footsteps then!"

"Ara, what should I do? I'll be all alone then." His mother smiled weakly.

"M-Mom…" Usopp muttered and then hugged her. "You'll have Makino! And old man Zeff! And Genzo! And-" He assured, tears rolling down his face.

"Yes. Just be careful." She told him, crying as well.

:') Page break~

Instead of heading home, Franky went towards the subway station where his grandma worked, along with his cousin who just tagged along. Seeing Kokoro-Baa-san immediately he waved. "Oi Baa-baa!" He called out. Turning her head, Kokoro laughed foolishly.

"Oh~ well if it isn't my grandson whom I haven't seen in weeks!" She was drunk, again.

"Sorry!" He apologized. "I've been caught up with work." He explained and patted Chimney's head.

"Oh where's Pirate-nee-chan?!" She asked.

"He's not here." Franky smirked. "I came to tell you guys that we're actually heading out to the sea today. It was a bit sudden but it's happening."

"Oh I see~ you guys grow up so fast!" Kokoro snickered, taking a gulp of her alcohol. "So… did you tell your brother yet?" She questioned.

"Ah? Iceburg? Nah, I didn't see 'em yet."

"What about me?" A sudden voice made the overgrown football player flinch. It was his older brother, Iceburg.

"Oh! I could use your help bro!" He told him.

"With what?" Iceburg petted the little mouse that was always on his shoulder.

"Ya see I'm heading out to sea, and I need to make a few tweeks to the ship!"

"Leavin' so soon? When you're not done with highschool?"

"Yeah something came up. So, you wanna help or not?"

"Of course!" Iceburg wrapped his shoulder around his younger brother. "It'll be your goodbye present then!"

:) Page break~

Robin slowly walked into her empty apartment. The first thing she did was pick up a picture of her late mother. "Ara, it's been a while since I've done this." She chuckled to herself. "I'm going out to see then, Mother." She told her. "I'll be taking _you_ of course, though I'm surprised at how I'm handling this so easily, it's probably because of Akane-san- she's in a dangerous mission." Robin sighed as she realized what she was doing was too childish. "Then, I'll go and pack." She said to no one particular.

:'( Page break~

Brook hummed throughout his empty, creepy house. "Yohohohohohoho~" He chuckled, folding his clothes. "I'll be heading out soon again~" He chuckled. "Laboon, I'll be coming for you as well."

:') Page break~

Zoro separated with Luffy and went to his own house. Opening the door of his house, he sighed. He was all alone- there was nobody to say goodbye to, there was no one too cry after for. But instead, he had his prized weapons. Smirking, the green-head went towards his weight room, grabbing his three swords which sat dormant in the corner of that room. "Well, it's been a while since I've been able to use this." He smirked, unsheathing his weapons. "Since I've become a pirate, I'll be using this a lot huh?" He looked up to the ceiling, as if imagining his best friend, Kuina, watching over him. "I'll be going back to my dream then."

:') Page break~

Luffy ran inside screaming, "MAKINO! SHANKS! ACE! RAYLEIGH! SHAKKY-SAN!" He called out, and saw everyone in the living room, chatting.

"Oi, what's up Luffy?" Ace asked, surprised.

"Don't talk so loud!" Shanks put his finger in his ear.

"You guys would never believe-"

"Oh where's Akane?" Makino asked and then Luffy flinched and gulped.  
"Lemme finish!" He told her. "You see, Akane went to Impel Down to save some people without us knowing, so me and the crew are heading out to get her back, but we won't be coming back so we'll be official pirates now!" He simplified the story, easily and everyone remained quiet with shock.

"Akane went to Impel Down?" Rayleigh repeated, shocked.

"That girl…" Shakky sighed, puffing out smoke.

"Yeah! So I need supplies! Like meat, and clothes! And meat! And then… meat!" Luffy counted his fingers and then got a dark aura surrounding him. Flinching he saw Makino flaring up.

"You let her go away?!" Makino gasped. "She didn't even say goodbye to us!"

"Well she must've planned to come back, Makino…" Shanks chuckled nervously.

"Luffy! When you see Akane you better slap her for me!" She ordered and Luffy immediately nodded his head.

"Oi Luffy! Does that mean you're going in the Sunny Go?" Ace suddenly questioned and Luffy nodded once again. "Hmm… lemme come then too! I had to get going but I can't seem to find my ship, so just drop me somewhere after Impel Down!"

"Okay!"

"That girl is crazy!" Shanks couldn't help but laugh, everyone was taking this too lightly. "That's Impel Down she went to! The deadliest prison ever!"

"Then why are you laughing?" Makino snapped, slapping her husband on the head.

"Because! I raised this kid!" He laughed once again.  
"Oh goodness…." Makino sighed, and put her hands on her head. "Luffy when are you leaving?"

"Ah?" Luffy looked at the clock. "In about 45 minutes."

"EH?! That quickly?! Oh no!" Makino rushed into Akane's room, "I need to get Akane's stuff ready for you to take then!"

"I'll help…" Shakky offered and got up from the couch.

"Makino's taking this better than I thought." Luffy thought aloud.

"She knew you guys were going to head out one day, besides she's used to me leaving." Shanks pointed out.

"Oh."

:D Page break~

Akane stood at the railing of Kidd's ship, resting her arms. "Just how the hell did he get his ship back?" She wondered, Akane would've asked him herself, but ever since they set sail 20 minutes ago, all Kidd has been doing is sleeping.

"Hey Kidd!" She complained for the tenth time. "This is too boring!" She whined. "If this was Luffy and the others the-"

"Well I'm not that shitty captain of yours!" Kidd snapped, annoyed that he couldn't fall asleep because of that woman.

"But still~ you could at least be more cheerful or fun! Ahhh! I wanted my first real sail to be exciting and adventurous! But instead, it's boring and quiet~" She groaned.

"Get over it!" Kidd snapped, and then got up from the deck and went to his own room, shutting the door loudly.

"Tch. Boring~" Akane pouted. "I shouldn't have come."

**To be continued~ I know this was a pretty 'boring' chapter, but I felt it necessary. The next chap will be filled of action! Please R&R! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Omg! Three reviews in a row! :D I thanketh thee~ lolol.**

**Portgas D. Paula- Yes, yes she took it well, lol. I didn't want to drag it on ya'know?**

**Guest: Omg thanks ^^ I don't plan on quitting this story… so don't worry :D**

**Bluerulez: Thanks :) Yeah I thought people were getting bored with the same old same old, so I decided to change it up; and I'll TRY my best to do that in the future as well. **

**Well, here's the new chap~**

Chapter 9:

Zoro stood at the dock, shocked to see 'his' new ship. "Th-this is what we're sailing in?!" He asked Luffy for the 10th time.

"Yeah I already told you! Franky and Iceburg are here fixin' the ship a bit… but I wonder where everyone else is…" Luffy thought aloud, looking around.

"A-And you're saying Franky made this himself?!" Zoro questioned once again.

"Yep! I settle for no other than the best!" Luffy laughed. "We have the best cook- Sanji, best navigator- Nami, best doctor- Chopper, best sniper- Usopp, best musician Brook, best shipwright-Franky, Robin's the smartest of the group so she comes up with good ideas… and….Akane…. She…. She's the… first mate. And then me, the captain who's going to become Pirate King!" He declared, raising his arms high. "By the way, what do you do?"

"I fight with swords. 3-sword style." Zoro told him, showing him the three swords that were strapped to his side.

"You use 3 at the same time?! I thought you just had 3 for fun! Cool! Then you can be our swordsman!"

"Hn." Zoro nodded his head in satisfaction.

"That sounds better than Marimo-san." Robin interrupted, walking towards the two.

"Oh Robin! Where's everyone else?" Luffy whined.

"I don't know. They should be here soon." She answered and then turned to Zoro. "Nice to see you here Bushido-san."

"B-Bushido?" Zoro gulped, that's his new nickname? Though, it did sound better then Marimo. Robin chuckled and walked towards the ship, carrying a small bag across her shoulder. "Then, I'll be settling down first." She told them.

"Okay!" Luffy waved.

:D Page break~

Akane and Kidd walked throughout the little island they reached an in hour. "So why did we stop to come here?" She questioned, sighing.

"I need to see someone here." He simply replied.

"Eh? Who?"

"What? You didn't think you were the only one who was going to help me?" Kidd smirked.

"O-Of course not!" Akane snapped, embarrassed. Yes, she actually did think that.

"Hmph." Kidd snickered and then continued walking, Akane quickly following behind.

"So who're you going to ask?" She questioned.

"Someone."

"Someone who?"

A vein popped on Kidd's forehead and he turned around annoyed. "Shut up woman!"

"What? I'm curious!"

"Oh Kidd~ you got a girl to mess with now?" A new voice interrupted them, and Akane turned her head to see a familiar face.

"Oi, Bellamy. Don't give me that shit. You know why I'm here." Kidd snarled, glaring at his 'ally'.

"EH?!" Akane's jaw dropped and she pointed to the blondie. "B-BELLAMY!?"

Bellamy looked at the girl confused but then his eyes widened; he backed up slightly, sweat-dropping. "Y-You! You're part of Mugiwara's crew!" He pointed out.

"Hell ya I am! You're that bastard who made fun of Luffy, me, and Sanji!"

"Oh~ you guys know each other?" Kidd asked, amused.

"No shit! Wait; is this the guy you were looking for?! Damn! I hate this bastard!" Akane whined. "Though, after Luffy kicked his ass I thought he quitted being a pirate…"

"Shut up! Your shitty captain didn't kick my ass!"

"Yeah he did! Those scars on your face prove it!"

"Sh-Shut up!" Bellamy retaliated once again, covering his cheek.

xD Page break~

"Yosh! Now that everyone's here, let's set sail!" Luffy ordered happily. Some family members stood at the shore of the ocean, sadly watching their loved ones go.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered happily.

"Bye Doctorine!" Chopper went to the railing of the Sunny Go with everyone and waved.

"Bye Chopper!"

"Bye Nojiko, Genzo!" Nami smiled.

"Bye Nami! Be careful!" Nojiko called out.

"Bye everyone~" The rest said together, as they finally set sail, slowly leaving shore.

"Why didn't old man Zeff come along?" Usopp questioned Sanji.

"I could say the same about your parents…" The cook grumbled.

"It's okay!" Luffy laughed. "Makino and Shanks didn't come either!"

"Oi Luffy, they didn't come because you told them not to." Ace pointed out.** (If you guys don't remember, Ace is tagging along as well).**

"Is 'at so?" Luffy snickered and then watched the sky. "We're finally sailing after 2 years!"

"Yeah! It feels amazing to be here knowing that this is official!" Nami agreed.

"Nami-swan~ Robin-chwan~ I'll make you dessert right away!" Sanji told them and ran towards the kitchen.

"Oh, Bro! Here I'll teach you how to work everything!" Franky called out, following the cook.

"So… how long will it take us to get to Impel Down?" Zoro questioned Nami who glared at the swordsman.

"I still don't like you." She told him.

"I could care less, woman. Just tell me."

"Hmph!" Nami scoffed but answered anyway, "It'll take 2 or 3 days max. We're lucky it's near our house."

"Hn." Zoro nodded his head and then felt a bony hand pat his back.

"Yohohoho Zoro-san, I feel as if you're more worried about our Akane-san then we are!" Brook laughed.

"Wh-what?!" Zoro turned around, embarrassed and the crewmembers laughed.

"Akane isn't going to die that easily!" Usopp told him.

"Yeah! She's been in huge fights where we all thought that she woulda died, but she didn't thanks to Chopper!" Luffy agreed.

"Oh that doesn't make me happy, bastard!" Chopper gleamed, receiving more laughter from the crew.

"Indeed, Akane-san does know how to take care of herself." Robin nodded her head.

"Yo Zoro! Come play hide and seek with Usopp, Chopper and me!" Luffy suddenly called.

"I'm not a little kid!" The swordsman retaliated, annoyed and embarrassed at the same time. "Tch." He scoffed and found a comfy place to sleep in. Sitting down, he laid his back against the mantle and put his hands behind his head and began to snore.

"He fell asleep so easily…" Nami half gasped.

"Man~ that's boring!" Luffy pouted. "Hey Chopper! Usopp! C'mon!"

"Okay!"

"Oi Luffy! Lemme join! It's fun once in a while!" Ace tagged along happily.

:O Page break~

Kidd, Akane and now Bellamy went towards Kidd's ship. "So where's the rest of your crew?" She asked the blondie.

"Where?! Where do you think?! They left after your stupid captain-"

"Kicked your ass?" Akane finished the sentence, laughing and getting a glare from the man.

"Seriously, Kidd, why the hell did you bring _her _along?" He sighed.

"I needed her, that's all. She's strong." Kidd simply stated.

"See? I'm strong! Why are you here anyway? Kidd, Bellamy isn't anyone useful!"

"Yeah I am!"

"No your not!"

"Shut up!" The Captain shouted, annoyed by the kid brawls. "I'll kill both of you if you continue fighting!"

"You can't kill me that easily though…" Akane muttered, receiving another glare.

;D Page break~

It had been 2 long, boring days for Akane and they were finally reaching Impel Down. "Oh! Oh! I see it! Kidd! I see it!" She jumped up and down excitedly.

"What are you?! A little kid?!" Bellamy scoffed, though he was pretty excited as well, his bounty would go up now that he's here- and he felt safe enough with Kidd here.

"Keep your voice down!" Kidd snapped.

"Sorry~" She apologized and then a question popped into her head. "How are we going to get in there by the way?"

"Don't worry, I have some plans." Kidd told her, smirking. She gave him a confused look and then faintly saw a ship with snakes in the front sailing towards them.

"E-eh?! Th-That's… Hancock's ship?!" Akane gasped, now turning to Kidd. "What is she doing here?!"

"I got her to come." He told her, smirking. "I told her that your shitty captain will be coming here and she came here quickly."

"Wh-What?! Do you know what she's going to do when she knows you're lying?! She's going to turn us into stone! Into stone!" Akane flustered, repeating herself.

"Don't worry about that!" Kidd smirked. "I have a feeling that shitty captain of yours is gonna come anyway."

"Eh? What? Luffy doesn't know about me coming here!"

"Are you sure about that?" Kidd asked with a poker face.

"Eh?" Her eyes narrowed and she thought deeply. "Well I did tell him something when I was drunk earlier, but I don't remember what… Though I'm positive I didn't give away anything…"

"Well even if he doesn't' come, I'm sure she'll be happy enough to help you."

"Eh? No way! She hates me!" Akane shook her head. "She thinks I'm getting in the way between them! Even though I've repeatedly told her that Luffy's like my brother…"

"Well, then you'll just have to deal with it." Kidd ordered getting a laugh from Bellamy.

"Serves you right!"

"Shut up!" She whined as the ship gradually came closer and then a board to get Hancock into Kidd's own ship came forward. As always, it was way too dramatic and a red carpet followed the 'princess'. Walking slowly, all the girls cheered silently.

"Hancock-sama~" they all shrieked.

"Augh… it's them again…" Akane sighed and then their eyes locked.

"Where's Luffy-sama?" She asked instantly, glaring at her.

"E-Eh? Ah… Luffy… he'll be here soon! Yeah! He told us to go ahead since he had some business to attend to! But he wanted you to help us earlier…" Akane lied, smiling her best for the annoying girl.

"Luffy-sama!" Hancock shrieked. "He asked me to do such a big thing?!" She chuckled, putting her hands on her cheeks. "Very well!" She then pointed at Kidd, leaning back at the same time. "I'll help you get in Impel Down. You should be happy I'm a Shichibukai!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just hurry up." Kidd muttered, annoyed as well.

"Hmph!" Hancock narrowed her eyes. _"Another man who doesn't fall for my charm exists!" _She shook her head in disappointment. Though, on the other hand, Bellamy was there drooling like a big.  
"That's disgusting!" Akane gasped, smacking the guy into unconsciousness. "So let's go!"

**To be continued xD Yes, this story is going slow, but there's a reason why~ there WILL be action next chap, I PROMISE! :D BTW, I added Bellamy because I thought that it would be too outrageous for just 2 people to go and break into Impel Down… Luffy's the only exception xD Well until next chap~ please R&R :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Heyoo~ what's up guysss? :D Well so I decided to stall Luffy and the crew a bit so that Akane could get more… action…? (As in fighting lol) Haha so you'll have to wait for them for a while ;) well, here's the next chap~**

Chapter 10:

-A day ago-

"Wh-What did you say Nami?!" Usopp repeated twice, not wanting to hear what she just said.

"Like I said…" Nami muttered, annoyed. "We'll have to stop at that island!"

"Why?!" Everyone shouted, angrily.

"Akane's probably at Impel Down now! I don't want to stop, Nami!" Luffy told her.

"Well I'm the Navigator and I say to! There's a huge storm coming, and I'm not about to get killed the very day we set sail! Besides, it's going to take a day more for Akane to reach there!"

"Naaaamiiii!" Luffy whined, sinking down on the chair he was sitting in.

"Shut up shitty Captain!" Sanji kicked the Straw-hat's captain. "Listen to Nami-swan! We'll stay at this island until that shitty storm calms down!"

"Tch. Stupid cook." Zoro muttered, already annoyed by his womanizing ways.

"Shut up Marimo!" Sanji retaliated.

"Now, now. We should listen to Navigator-san." Robin agreed. "We'll just look for a place to stay until it calms down then."

"Or I could build one in an hour, sis." Franky chuckled.

"No way!" Chopper gasped. "You could do that so easily?!"

"Yohohohoho, that would be quite the hassle though." Brook shook his head, disagreeing.

"Yeah, we should just find a nice inn. We'll probably be here for at least a day and a half." Nami declared. "Now let's go, you stupid captain!" Nami dragged Luffy who was whining.

**:D Page break!**

**-**Back to Present-

Akane, Kidd and Bellamy were now INSIDE the Impel Down. They managed to get in there thanks to Hancock distracting many officers and asking to meet someone important. Right now, the three of them were in Level one of the Prison- Crimson Hell.

"D-Dude… this is fuckin' creepy." Bellamy shivered; they were all in forms of water (thanks to Akane) and were slowly slipping their way through. Thankfully, since they were water, they weren't getting hurt from the trees surrounding every one of them.

"Creepy? It's freakin' torture." Akane corrected, flinching from the sounds of screaming coming from prisoners.

"Hmm… it's really smart in my opinion." A sadistic comment came from Kidd making the two shiver once again. Suddenly Akane halted, her eyes slightly widened in surprise to find who was in front of her. Buggy was separated in pieces and was laughing, floating in the air.

"Kekekekekekeke!" He mocked. "Blades are impervious to my body!" He declared and then noticed a random puddle of water with three eyes popping under him, staring at him. "KYAAAAAA!" He shrieked like a girl, and his body parts backed away with his head.

"Oh it is Buggy after all." One voice came from Akane and he flinched- slowly recognizing the voice.

"Y-You! Aren't you from Mugiwara's crew?!"

"Oh, nice guess." Akane clapped with her watery hands, and then she slowly morphed back in to human form, making the others do the same.

"Wh-what are you doing here?! Did the Marines finally find out you're a stupid pirate?! HAH!" Buggy laughed.  
"Nah. I'm here to break out this bastard's crew." She pointed normally to Kidd behind her who glared at the clown.

Buggy shrieked once again. "You're EUSTASS KIDD!"

"You sure know your people." Kidd smirked, satisfied with no-name pirates knowing him.

"Of course!" Buggy snapped and then looked at Akane confused. "Does that mean you left Mugiwara's crew?!"

"Of course not!" Akane snapped, getting a glare from Bellamy to be quieter.

"Then why are you-"  
"None of your business." Kidd interrupted. "She's just an… accomplice to help me get my crew back from here."

"Y-You're crew got captured?! So that's why there was a big uproar a while back…" Buggy gasped, and then an idea came to his mind. "Wait! I'll help you guys! If you lemme escape with ya'll then I'll help you find every level where your crew probably is at!"

Akane and Bellamy looked towards Kidd who narrowed his eyes in thought. "That would help us." He half-spat. "But I don't like asking for damn help." He cursed his pride.

"What are you talkin' about?" Akane laughed, patting the pirate's back. "You asked for Bellamy and mi-" She was interrupted by an evil glare from the captain.

"I didn't ASK you to come, if you don't remember. I TOLD you that you're coming. And Bellamy has his own damn business here."

"O-Oh really…" Akane chuckled nervously.

"So does that mea-" Buggy's eyes sank to sadness.

"I'm telling you this right now, big red nose." Kidd crossed his arms and glared at Buggy. "You ARE going to help us, and if you're fuckin' with me saying that you know where everything is, then I'll fuckin' kill you."

"Y-Yes sir!" Buggy saluted, putting his body parts to normal.

"Aw Kidd!" Akane couldn't help but snicker. "You're pride makes you too cute!" She laughed.

"Shut up!" Kidd glared at the woman; though he felt embarrassed at the same time.

"Oh c'mon~"

"Let's go now!" Bellamy interrupted, annoyed.

"Okay~" Akane followed Buggy who lead them to Level 2: Wild Beast Hell.

**:O Page break~**

"Wh-What the hell is thiiis?!" Akane ran as quickly as she could along with Buggy and Bellamy. Somehow, Kidd got separated from them and they were running away from a gigantic snake that looked like a chicken.

"I-It's called a Basilisk! It's a snake born from a chicken!" Buggy answered panting.

"How the hell is that possible these days?!"

"I don't know!" Buggy shrieked as the snake tried to bite the clown, though he just separated his body and began to fly.

"No fair!" Akane pointed and then saw Bellamy bouncing quicker than Buggy's flying.

"Kekekekeke this power comes useful at times like this!" Bellamy ate the Spring-Spring fruit which could make any part of his body into a spring. "Isn't your water useful at times like this?!" He cackled.

"Of course not!" Akane retaliated, water doesn't make me go fast unless-" She began but was interrupted by another hit from the snake monster. "Fuck this!" She skid her feet across the prison hall and was face-to-face with the Basilisk.

"Hey! You're going to die!" Buggy told her. Though, that would be convenient for him.  
"No I'm not!" She snapped and as the snake began to attack her she jumped, her body turning into water and she went through the snake, expecting to take away the water from its body. But it didn't work.

"Are you stupid?! What would going through its body help?!" Buggy called out, annoyed.

"Shut up! Its body is too damn big!" She cursed and then she was about to try something else when Kidd came out of nowhere and sliced the body in half with his metal.

"You're weaker than I thought if you can't handle this." Kidd told Akane while he smirked.

"I could've handled that!" She answered, annoyed. "You just didn't give me a chance to!"

"Don't tell me you've completely started relying on your devil fruit powers?" Kidd questioned.

"O-of course no…" Akane's voice drifted when she realized he was right. "Oh… I guess I was already strong without that huh?" She then grinned. "Thanks Kidd."  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Kidd mumbled. _"She's too easily swayed." _

"HEY HEY! NEE-SAN!" Many prisoners wooed at Akane. "Let us out or come in here!" They begged. "We could show you a good ti-" One began but was stopped by a kick in the face from Akane.

"Damn old men." She shook her head and sighed but saw an evil smirk at Kidd's face.

"What's up with that face?" Bellamy questioned, walking towards the duo with Buggy.

"I just got an idea that will fuck with the stupid world government." Kidd answered.

"Oh really? What?" Buggy asked, now interested.

"Let's break out every damn prisoner here. That way, we'll wreak havoc and th-"

"Then we'll get out easily ourselves, and at the same time the Government will be troubled…. Right?" Akane finished, smirking. "That's genius!"

"Of course it is." Kidd ignored the fact that the black-haired girl interrupted him and walked towards 'cages' full of anticipating prisoners. He raised his arms and the metal bars came apart easily, revealing tons of prisoners pouring out.

"Thanks!" They all shouted, loyal to Kidd.

"Then, shall we go?" Kidd ordered, walking ahead of the group of prisoners and the trio.

"Wait! You're not the boss here!" Akane interrupted, getting ahead of Kidd. "I'm not your subordinate~" She stuck out her tongue and went ahead to reveal another LARGE animal. "… Is that a lion with a human face?!" She gasped turning her head towards the people behind her.

"It's the Sphinx!" One prisoner called out. "We're doomed!"

"Ah? Sphinx?" Bellamy repeated, and the three turned their heads to Buggy expecting an explanation.

"That thing is the king of level two!" A new screechy voice answered and they turned their heads to see a man with a three on his head.

"MR. 3!" Akane pointed out, gasping. Just how many enemies of her crew were here?!  
"AH!" Galdino (Mr. 3) backed away in surprise. "It's the first mate of Mugiwara crew!"

"Yeah! What are you doing here?!" Akane asked stupidly.

"I could ask you the same thing! Why are you freeing all these prisoners?!"

"Oh that's cau-" She began but was interrupted by Kidd.  
"We don't have time for that you bastard." He told Galdino who shrieked along with Buggy.

"Y-Yes!" The two said simultaneously.

"Bastard." One voice repeated, "Bastard, bastard, bastard."

"That thing talks?!" Bellamy gasped in shock, staring at the large animal.

"Those are experiments from Dr. Vegapunk, the smartest man alive. He made them especially for this prison, I don't know why that way though." Mr. 3 explained.

"That man has weird ass taste…" Akane pointed out.

"We don't have time for that!" Bellamy said this time, springing towards the animal. He punched it as hard he could with springing back his arm, but it didn't work. "Damn!" He got back his arm and stood there stupidly, not knowing that the Sphinx would attack.

"You idiot!" Buggy, Mr. 3, and Akane shouted and Akane ran towards Bellamy pushing him back with her water arm. Then she jumped up on the animal's arm and ran on it; she jumped up high and then as she was 'falling' down heat was coming towards her watery hand and she drilled into the animals arm. Buggy, Galdino and Bellamy stood there in awe.

"How is that possible with water?!" They shouted.

"It's called heat!" Akane snapped. "You wouldn't understand!" She retaliated, but it didn't seem to affect the monster much- even if he did have a hole in his arm. He shouted something not understandable and then smacked Akane out of his arm. She flew to the side and made contact with the wall, though she managed to turn her back into water just in time. "Damn." She gasped, slowly going to the floor. She then saw Kidd deciding to act and he began to swing his arm, receiving many metals towards it and he then swung his arm, like a kid does throwing a baseball, and the metals all scratched the animal, causing it to shriek in more pain.

"Now!" He ordered, noticing a hole in the floor from the attack with Bellamy. "We'll go through there!" He told them and they listened immediately. Jumping down, they arrived in a very HOT area.

"HOOOT!" They all shouted, excluding Kidd, as their feet hit the ground.

"It's Starvation Hell…" Mr. 3 managed to speak out.

"Why are you here?" Bellamy asked, putting air through his shirt.

"That's rude!" He retaliated, "I wanna get out of here too!"

"Shut up…" Kidd muttered doing the same as Bellamy. "Let's get outta here quick."  
"Wait!" Akane interrupted, almost sinking to the ground. "What if some of your crewmembers are here?"  
"I know they aren't. They wouldn't be in such an easy place like this. If I know them, they all would be in at least levels 4-6."

"Level 6?!" They all repeated, shocked. "Wait, did you say an easy place?!" Buggy added.

"You didn't know? There's 6 levels in this place, not 5."

"You really researched this place…" Akane complimented. "Then, let's try to-" She began but then she felt her body LITERALLY boiling. "AHHH! It's HOT!" She shrieked, running away somewhere.

"What the hell!?" Kidd cursed, annoyed. "Where the fuck did she just go?!"

"Well she does have water-devil fruit and water boils fairly easily…. Just like that guy right there." Bellamy pointed to Galdino who was melting.

"I'm pretty much wax… and it's so hoot…." He complained, resting his arm against Buggy.

"Damn. I'm with a group of idiots." Kidd cursed, acting like he wasn't at all fazed by the heat. Though, it was obvious how much he was sweating.

**:O Page break~**

Akane ran through level 3 like crazy. "Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot! I need a cool place or my body will explode!" She panicked and then stopped when she heard, "Un Deux, Kuraaa!"

"Eh? This… this sounds like-" Akane's eyes widened as she dragged her feet towards the singing.  
"Un Deux, en droit~~~!" It sang again, and Akane followed the voice. Finally reaching the cage, she saw just who she expected. "B-BON-CHAAAAN!" She shouted happily and then he turned his head, confused.  
"Oh my gosh! AKANE-CHAAAAN!" He shrieked with happiness.

**:O Page break!**

"What are you doing here, Akane-chan?! Is Strawhat-chan with you?!" Bon asked as she managed to release her friend.

"No, Luffy's not with me…" She panted. "Man Bon-chan, how did you stay here this whole time, and managed to dance?!"

"Hohohoho~ that's the Okama Way!" He answered, chuckling. "But what are you doing here if Strawhat-chan… don't tell me!" He suddenly gasped. "That Strawhat-chan managed to get captured and you and your crew are here to help him escape?!"

"No, no, no!" She shook her head and chuckled. "I'm here for a different rea-" She was interrupted by her body suddenly collapsing.

"Ah! Akane-chan!" Bon grabbed her and was shocked to see her skin boiling. "What's going on?!"

"I… ate the… Mizu-Mizu…" She managed to speak out and then lost consciousness.

"Mizu? Water-water fruit?! Oh no! You would be boiling if I don't get you out of here soon!" Bon panicked. "Yosh! For the sake of Strawhat-chan, I'll help you!"

**Page break~ (Man long chapter lolol)**

Bon ran with Akane in his arms, he heard a lot of fighting going on but decided to ignore it. Right now, he had to get her out of here. "Okama way!" He repeated to himself, swirling around.

"Oi, what the hell are you doing?!" One voice called out and Bon turned to see an unfamiliar face.

"I'm helping my friend!" He retaliated, keeping Akane close to him.

"Friend?" The man stepped closer to Bon and sighed. "Just how many people does this asshole know here?" He questioned.

"Who are you? Do you know Akane-chan?!" Bon questioned, narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"Yeah I do!" The voice snapped. "This bitch better not cause anymore trouble!" He cursed.

"Who are you?!" Bon repeated.

"It's none of your damn business. I'll fuckin' kill you if-" He began but was interrupted by Akane's voice.

"Kidd!" She choked out. "Shut the fuck up!"

"Ah?! You wanna be kil-" He began but then realized just what happened to her. Her body was full of sweat, and her arms were literally boiling. "The fuck?!"

"She ate the Mizu-Mizu no mi! If you were her friend then you'd know that water in this area boils instantly and evaporates quickly!" Bon explained angrily. "Yosh! I'll be getting her out of here now!" He told Captain Kidd, and was about to walk away but was interrupted by a short man.  
"You're mayhem stops here, Eustass Kidd." The short man told him.

"It's Saldeath!" Bon noticed, stepping back.

"Ah? Who the hell are you to tell me that you midget?" Kidd smirked, walking towards the man. "Oi you gay man."

"I'm an Okama!" Bon retaliated.

"Get that bitch outta here. The next place should be better than this right?"

"Y-Yeah…." The Okama answered, slightly shocked by his request.

"Then get outta here!" Kidd repeated. "I'll kill these bastards!" He smirked, licking his lips.

**To be continued~ yeah I decided to make heat Akane's weakness…. :P Well until next time~ :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heyoo~ Thanks for the reviews ^^**

**Bluerulez: Omg! You're right! :O Okay, I'll try to explain it in this chap :)**

Chapter 11:

Bon put down Akane who was back to 'normal' when they finally got out of the 3rd level. "Wooh!" Akane stretched her arms. "I feel so much better now! Thanks Bon-chan~" She giggled and Bon sweat-dropped.

"Akane-chan, you're pain tolerance is amazing…" He told her.

"Oh really?" She grinned and then turned to see the new level they were at. "What's this place called?"

"Level Four: Blazing Hell." The Okama answered, sweat-dropping. "We have to be careful, this is the 'home' of the Warden- Magellan."

"Magellan? He doesn't sound so tough." Akane huffed.

"No, no, no, no! Akane-chan! No matter what happens, I forbid you to fight with that man!"

"Eh? Why?!"

"Because! That man is dangerous! He's been taking care of this prison for years, and he's strong enough to take care of the worst criminals here! Like my boss!" Bon explained.

"What?! Crocodile is here?!" She gasped. "Wait, that does make sense… you and that Mr. 3 are here."

"You saw him?"

"Yeah…. We got separated though… along with Buggy… and Bellamy…"

"I see. But Akane-chan, you still didn't answer… why are you here?" Bon asked.

"Oh you know that guy from before? For some strange reason that I don't feel like explaining I'm helping him save his crew."

"Eh? Did you quit-"

"No!" Akane interrupted, annoyed at the constant question. "I will NEVER EVER leave Luffy's crew! I'd rather die!"

"I can change that." A new voice interrupted.

**Page break~**

"Nami! How much longer?!" Luffy asked. They had set sail from the island early morning, and the captain was getting impatient.

"Oi, Luffy. Leave your Navigator alone. You've asked her that since mornin'" Ace interrupted, yawning.

"But I'm so bored! Akane's probably having so much fun kicking Marine's asses!" Luffy whined.

"If that bastard doesn't take care of Akane-chwan, I'll go and kill him." Sanji joined in, flaring.

"I think Akane would be fine though… she's the third strongest in the crew…" Usopp told them. "Ah, well we don't know about Zoro…."

"Hey Zoro! Are you strong?" Chopper questioned the green-head.

"Ah?" He opened up one eye and yawned deeply. "Of course. I'm going to become the strongest swordsman in the world." He simply answered.

"Eh?!" Everyone gasped at the unexpected answer.

"Are you serious, bro?!" Franky questioned.

"I already told you." Zoro replied.

"Yohohohohohoho~ That's quite interesting!" Brook laughed.

"That's crazy." Nami sweat-dropped.

"Not as crazy as Captain-san's dream, though." Robin joined in, getting nodding heads in response.

"True." They all said together.

"You guys are sure interesting!" Ace laughed.

**Page break~ :O**

Akane turned around to see a huge man behind her; he had bushy hair and was staring down at Bon and her. "I don't recognize you, girl."

"O-Oh? I can say the same to you…" Akane mumbled, scooting away from the new enemy along with a frightened Bon-chan.

"I'm the one asking questions here. There's pirates causing havoc in MY prison, and I do not tolerate it." He explained, eyeing Bon-chan. "You're one of the escapees." He noticed.

"A-A-Akane-chan! This is the warden I was talking about! We need to escape as soon as possible!" He begged.

"No way!" Akane laughed, cracking her knuckles, smirking.

"Akane-chaaan!" Bon-chan shrieked.

"Are you part of Eustass Kidd's crew?" Magellan questioned.

"No way!" She repeated.

"Then who are you?"

"I'm part of the crew of the man who's going to be Pirate King!" Akane declared proudly and confidently, leaving Bon-chan in shock.

"A-Akane-chan…" He muttered as he fell to the floor.

"Oh?" Magellan raised his brow in interest. "Then I guess you're an enemy. I don't prefer killing women… but I guess I have no choice in this."

"Kill me? That's impossible!" She scoffed, glaring at the warden. Magellan narrowed his eyes as well and stepped closer.

"I guess we'll find out." He smirked.

"The hell?" Akane stepped back when she felt something wrong with the warden.

"I believe I didn't catch your name."

"That's totally random!" Akane snapped but answered anyway. "Doesn't matter anyway, I'm going to be known after this anyway… The name's Akane…."

"Akane? Just that?"

"Yep. Don't have a last name, actually didn't know it. I live with someone that you probably know, though." Akane smirked, getting a raised eyebrow in return.

"Ak-Akane-chan! You should'n-" Bon-chan began.

"Who?" Magellan asked, interested.

"Red Haired Shanks!" She answered, crossing her arms in satisfaction. Shanks had broken into this very prison a few years ago to save one of his own crewmembers, and ever since then this prison has tightened its security.

"WH-WHATTTT?!" The Warden's mouth dropped to the floor and Akane burst out laughing.

"That's so out of your character!"

"Shut up! That's impossible!" He snapped.

**xD Page break~**

Kidd defeated the midget and his men quite quickly. Stretching his metal arm, he walked around. "I wonder if any of them are here…"

**Page break~**

"I see it! I see it!" Luffy jumped up and down excitedly. "It's Impel Down!" He cheered, making everyone's attention turn to their captain.

"Really?!" Usopp, Chopper, and Ace exclaimed, running towards the railing of the ship.

"SUGOI! It's so BIG!" Chopper admired.

"Hey! What's that huge ship right there?!" Usopp put down his goggles, noticing a ship.

"Ah? Must be a mar-"

"NO WAY!" Usopp's jaw-dropped. "I-It's Hancock's ship!"

"EH?!" Luffy exclaimed. "Really?! Hancock's here?!"

"NANI!?" Sanji heard from his kitchen and came running towards the railing as well. "THE MOST BEAUTIFUL WOMAN IN THE WORLD IS HERE TOO?! I MUST BE BLESSED!" He exclaimed, cooing.

"O-Oi Sanji…. You seem to have forgotten she hates you." Usopp stuttered.

"Shut up! It's cause of this shitty captain!" Sanji kicked Luffy's head. "If I met her first, then she would've fallen in love with me!"

"As if…" Zoro muttered from the corner.

"You seem to be realizing everyone's personality quite easily, Zoro-san!" Brook chuckled.

"Is that so?" The swordsman yawned.

"Okay guys!" Nami clapped her hands. "We're going to be getting out-"

"Hey Luffy!" Ace interrupted. "Let's go!"

"Yeah!" Luffy laughed and stretched his right arm, wrapping it around his brothers' waist.

"H-Hey, Bro. What are you-" Franky began, sweat-dropping.

"Oh, Captain-san…" Robin chuckled.

"SEE YA GUYS!" Luffy grinned and catapulted himself and his brother to the island.

"YAHOOOOOO!" They both exclaimed.

"STUPID CAPTAIN!" Everyone from the crew, excluding Robin, shouted.

**Page break~ :)**

Akane panted heavily. _"What the hell is this power of his?! Poison?! Fuck!" _She cursed to herself.

"What's wrong? I thought that you can't be killed easily?" Magellan questioned, amused.

"Shut up! I'm not dead!" She wiped her face of blood. Her body was feeling weak because of the attacks from the poison. "What the hell is with your power?!"

"It's quite interesting really-"

"Whatever!" Akane interrupted, making Magellan's jaw drop.

"Rude!"

"I don't care!" She snapped, and began to spin around.

"OKAMA WAY?!" Bon-chan gasped.

"No!" Akane half-laughed. She turned her arms into water and shouted, "Water whip!" And then she attacked the warden who surprisingly actually got hit.

"You! You hid that power from me!" He exclaimed, rubbing his cheek that got hit.

"It's your fault for being ignorant!" She explained, panting. _"For some reason I can't use it that well… is it because of that level 3?!" _She cursed her weak body.

"Akane-chan! You won't be able to handle anymore!" The Okama whispered; he knew very well her weakness since the two actually fought.

"Shut up…" She muttered, getting up.

"Akane-chan!" Bon-chan decided to grab her by the wrist and actually dragged her away from the warden, who surprisingly just stood there.

"H-Hey! Wait! Bon-chan! What are you-"  
"Are you an idiot?!" He gritted his teeth and Akane looked at him surprised. That's the first time she heard him talk like that.

"Kidd's here. He'll take care of it!" He explained and then Akane's eyes widened as she saw that the Okama was right. Kidd was right behind the Warden.

"Hey no fair! Kidd! Lemme fight 'em!" She shouted, but the Okama just dragged her.

"You said you're here to save some of his crewmembers right?! Then let's go and not waste time!"

"Bon-chan..." Akane mumbled and then stopped him, making him looking back at her in confusion. She just remembered something.

"What's wrong?"

"Sorry!" Akane bowed and then ran off, leaving the Okama.

"EH?! AKANE-CHAN?!"

**Page break~**

Akane panted heavily as she reached the elevator to the next level. "Th-there were elevators this whole time?!" She shook her head, annoyed and then pressed the button, revealing Hancock, two guards, and a guy with a weird pharaoh hat. Hancock's eyes twitched as she noticed her, a glare came to her that said _"What the hell do you think you're doing here?!"_

"Who are you?" The one with the pharaoh hat questioned, suspiciously. "There has been a lot of rowdiness here!"

"I'm… a guard here." She answered and got an immediate glare from Hancock that said, "_You think he's stupid enough to believe that?!"_

"Oh I see." Hannyabal answered, chuckling.

"Hehehe~" Akane chuckled but then her eyesight became hazy. "E-Eh?" She whispered before falling to the ground.

"EHHH!?" The vice-warden gasped, running towards the 'guard'. "Wait a minute… this is that 'bastards' poison… THIS LADY LIED!" He gasped. "Oh well, then I guess I can leave her." He shrugged and walked back into the elevator.

"Eh? Wait you aren't-" Hancock began but was stopped by the vice-warden's glare.

"What? You know her?"  
"Hmph! Of course not!" The princess scoffed; curse her pride.

**Page break~**

"WHOA!" Luffy and Ace both gasped. Everything was in shambles at the first level of the prison. "This is definitely because of Akane!"

"It's probably Kidd." Ace corrected. "Akane's not the type to go all out in an area like this."

"Ohh, true. Well, then. Let's go look for her!" He grinned, not at all fazed.

"Okay."

**TO be continued~ yeah boring ending… sorry :( Well…. I hope it was alright… I'm kinda sleepy so I apologize for any mistakes :I. Well until next time~ :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update… I've been busy! Well here's the next chap~**

Chapter 12:

"Hey… you bastards…." A new voice came from behind Luffy and Ace.

"Ah?" The both turned around confused and then noticed Zoro on the ground right behind them.

"Oh Zoro! Whatcha doing here?" Luffy questioned, squatting down.

"You brought me here!" Zoro snapped, getting up. "You scooped me along with you when you stretched your arm and grabbed Ace!"

"OH really? Sorry." Luffy laughed.

"Tch. Shitty captain." The green-head muttered, he couldn't stay angry at this kid.

"Well then, let's look for Akane, shall we?" Suddenly Ace interrupted and Luffy flinched.

"Y-Yeah!" He chuckled nervously while Zoro looked at his captain confused.

**Page break~**

"From here on out, whether you ultimately live… or die… depends entirely upon your own villpower!" The Okama, Ivankov explained to Akane who was just about to die from the amount of poison from Magellan. "If you die that means the poison prevailed. If you live then it is you who prevailed. Vell then, enjoy your trip…TO THE VALLEY OF DEATH!" Akane gulped and closed her eyes while the Okama shouted, "EMPORIO HEALING HORMONES!"

**Page break~**

"Sh-She's been screaming like this for 10 whole hours! Akane-chan!" Bon-chan sweat-dropped with worry.

"GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" The shouts of the poor girl could be heard louder then ever.

"Wh-What do I do?! Strawhat-chan will never forgive me if she gets killed! I won't even forgive myself!" The Okama fretted.

"If she has the villpower, then she will be fine." The Queen explained.

"I-Ivankov-san…" Former Mr. 2 sniffed. "Yosh! I'm going to cheer for her!"

**Page break~**

"Oi, Ace. Where are we?" Luffy questioned, running through the halls.

"We should be in Level 5 now, though I don't get it…. All these levels are completely abandoned, and there are signs of fighting everywhere. Just what the hell is going on here?!" Ace asked no one in particular.

"Hmmm… Maybe Kidd killed them all…" Luffy thought, crossing his arms.

"Really?"

"Hey Zoro whe-" Luffy turned his head to see the swordsman not there. "AH! Zoro's gone!" The captain exclaimed.

"Oh?" Fire Fist turned his head as well. "You're right. Though he said he's strong so he should be fine."

"I hope so!"

**Page break~**

"Wh-where th-th-the hell a-a-am I?!" Zoro stuttered, shivering. He was in the middle of nowhere, and it was snowing like crazy. "I-I gotta get outta here…" The green-head walked through the snow forest when he saw someone standing a few feet away. Someone who had half orange hair, and half white hair with a glass of wine and was just staring straight at the swordsman. "Wh-who the hell are you?!" Zoro shouted as loud as he could and the 'man' just began to walk away. "O-Oi!" The green-haired, with much difficulty, decided to follow him.

**Page break~**

"Wh-What?! This is 5.5 level of this place?!" Zoro gasped, walking alongside the split-man in a tunnel.

"Yes, this is hidden from the guards." He simply answered.

"That's…" Zoro sweat-dropped, his voice drifting in surprise; suddenly something made his ear twitch.

"GUAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"  
"Wh-What the hell is that?!" He shouted, surprised.

"Oh. That's someone our Queen picked up; she was in trouble and we just helped her, though right now she's at the chance of dying."

"Ah?"

"I don't know the whole story, but according to one of her friends, she came to help someone save his crew." The Okama answered

"AH?!" Zoro now blurt out, making the other man look at him confused. "A-Are you talking about Akane?!"

**Page break~**

Zoro ran towards the tunnel and he saw many people chanting Akane's name. "AKANE-CHAN! YOU CAN DO IT!"

"Wh-What the hell?!" He backed up in surprise as suddenly there was a thud coming from in side the door Akane was kept in, and then it became all quiet.

"What happened?!" Many voices whispered. "Did she die?!" "Oh no!" Zoro's eyes widened at the comments.

"_Just what the hell is going on?!" _He cursed and was about to burst open the door but then Akane walked out. Her body had steam coming out of it and injuries surrounded her skin.

"AKANE-CHAN!" A person who Zoro didn't recognize came running towards the girl's help. "Are you okay?!"

"Bon-chan… I-I…"  
"Yes?!"

"Hungry….." She moaned, causing everyone to fall to the floor.

**Page break~**

"Ohhh~ We're still in Impel Down?! This place is- ah- amazing!" Akane talked between mouthfuls. "oh this is good!" She chuckled, devouring the food. Everyone stared at her surprised, how can someone so skinny eat so much?!

"H-Hey Akane-chan… Someone's here for you…" Someone who Akane didn't know told her.

"Eh? Who?" She asked, once again with food dropping off her mouth.

"You…. What the heck are you doing?!" A new voice interrupted and she turned her head to see… ZORO?!  
"EH?! ZORO?! WHAT ARE YOU DOIN HERE?!"

"I could ask you the same damn thing! Everyone is worrying about you leaving like that! And why are you half dead?!"

"Hey you tell me first!"

"Augh… Luffy and the others came here looking for you!"

"EH?! Luffy is here too?!" She gasped.

"Yeah. Oh and Ace is too."

This time Akane dropped her fork and she twitched. "E-Eh?! A-A-Ace is h-h-here… for me?!"

"Oh? Yeah." Zoro answered as he took a glass of beer.

"EHH!? I'm DEAAAAAD!" She panicked.

"Ah? Why?"

"Ace is gonna kill me! This happened before when Luffy and I ran away for a while and he literally beat us up so bad we couldn't walk for a week! Ahhh! What do I do?!" She rested her head on her arms and sighed. "Oi Zoro, why are you here by the way?"

"_You ask right now?"_ Zoro sighed to himself and muttered, "I joined the crew."

"EH?!" This time the girl was even more surprised and spit all over the swordsman.

"OI! What are you doing?!" Zoro snapped, wiping his face in disgust.

"You joined the crew?! You're-"

"Yeah!" He interrupted, annoyed.

"That's not cool!" She whined, sinking in her seat while a vein popped in Zoro's head.

"AH?!"  
"Because! I was supposed to get you aboard our crew! That's not fair! Luffy beat me to it, didn't he?!"  
_"Are you a fuckin' idiot?! Why the hell do you think I came here in the first place!"_

**Page break!**

Luffy and Ace ran through the freezing cold. "It's so damn cold!" Luffy shivered and glared at his brother. "That's no fair Ace! You're practically made of fire!"

His brother chuckled, "yep, Luffy. It helps in places like this!"

"No fair!"

**Page break~**

"Eh?! There's no one in this level either?!" Nami sighed, kicking the side of a wall.

"I-Isn't that good N-Nami?" Usopp stuttered, hiding behind Franky.

"Oi, bro. You're all buff now, but yet you're still the same! That's not super!" Franky laughed.

"Yohohohoho I don't think Usopp-san will ever change." Brook chuckled.

"AKANE-CHWAAAN?!" Sanji called out loudly. "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Shut up!" Nami shouted.

"YES NAMI-SWAN!"

"I really don't think Akane-san would be around here." Robin interrupted. "She would be further down, wouldn't she?"

"AH! You're right Robin!" Chopper agreed. "We're just walking here like stupid people! She's been here much longer!"

"T-Th-Then let's go!" Usopp cheered nervously.

**Page break~**

"Hey Ivankov-san… where have I heard your name before…?" Akane questioned the Queen.

"Why would you ask 'em that yourself?" Zoro muttered.

"I don't know that answer, Akane." Ivankov laughed.

"I guess you won't…" She sighed but stared at the Okama. "No, really where have I heard of you before?"

"Like I said-"

"Oh! That's right!" The girl suddenly remembered. "SANJI!"

"Sanji?" Zoro and Ivankov both repeated and then a lightbulb popped in the Queen's head.

"Oh! Sanji-kun! How do you know him?!"  
"He told me about you! How being in that island was hell…. Oh! It's 'cause I'm part of Luffy's crew!"

"EH!? You're part of Lu-"

"AKKKAAAANEEE-CHAAAN!" Suddenly Bon-chan's voice called the girl. She turned around confused and saw him along with two familiar faces.

"Akane!" Luffy ran towards her and gave her a big hug.

"L-Luffy?!" She gasped.

**Page break~**

"H-H-Hey Ace…." Akane chuckled nervously towards Ace.

"Yo." He smiled weirdly. "I haven't seen you in a few days."

"Y-Y-Yeah…"

"Well I guess that's 'cause you kinda left without telling anyone huh?"

"E-Eh? Y-yeah…." Akane looked towards Luffy for help who couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Hey Zoro! Let's go over there for a second!" Luffy motioned his swordsman who looked at him weirdly but obeyed.

**Page break~**

"Luffy~~~ you bastard!" Akane whined; she had a huge bruise on her head and tears were coming out of her eyes.

"You deserve it Akane!" He laughed. "You left without telling us!"

"I blame Kidd!" She snapped. "When I see him I swear I'm going to kill him!"

"You think you could?" Zoro raised his brow in amusement and drank some more booze.

"Of course!" She answered, crossing her arms with a huff.

"WHAT?!" Ace gasped and everyone looked towards him and Ivankov.

"What's up Ace?" Luffy asked.

"Th-This guy says Akane's boyfriend is here!" He stuttered and Zoro spat out his alcohol in surprise.

"B-Boyfriend?!" He wiped his mouth in surprise.

"EH?! HE'S HERE?!" Luffy and Akane questioned surprised.

**TO BE CONTINUED! Haha cliffhanger xD Can you guys guess who her boyfriend is?! Well until next time?! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for the review :D Here's the next chap~ **

Chapter 13:

Luffy, Zoro, Ace and Akane were sitting at a table at Ivankov's place. Akane jumped when she heard the slam of a door. Looking towards the left she saw Kidd along with his crew. "Kidd!" She got up from her seat and went towards him. "You bastard!" She was about to hit him for getting her in trouble but was stopped by getting pushed to the wall and blades against her neck.

"H-Hey Killer… It's been a while…" She chuckled nervously.

"Oi Killer!" Kidd laughed, calling his loyal crewmate. "Leave her alone. I hate to admit it, but she helped me get here in the first place."

"Yeah!" Akane agreed, nodding her head vigorously as a sigh could be heard from Killer's mask. He stepped back and walked back towards his captain. "Oh you got all of your crew back then!"

"Yeah." He simply answered and then saw the rest of Akane's crew (including Ace) at a table a few feet away. They all seemed to be glaring at the Captain for different reasons. He smirked and walked towards them, his crew closely following.

"Yo. Mugiwara." He went face-to-face with the other captain.

"Kidd." Luffy simply stated as they both glared at each other until Akane broke it off.

"Okay, okay!" She put her hand in the middle of their faces. "Let's stop this! Luffy we should find the rest of our crew and get out of here!"

"Tch." Luffy moved away and pouted while Kidd did the same, except without the pouting of course.

"Oi." He motioned over to his crew. "We're leaving." But before he turned around he looked at Akane. "Thanks." He muttered and walked away leaving a shocked Akane.

"D-Did he just say thanks to me?!" She gasped.

"Guess so." Zoro answered, crossing his arms behind his head. "We should really get going."

"Hey Akane, aren't you gonna go look for him?" Ace suddenly asked.

"Eh? Of course not. I'm not going to even bother!" She laughed.

"Are you serious?" Luffy questioned.

"Yeah sure. You know how I am Luffy. He's here for his own reasons-"

"Wait, what if he got imprisoned?" Bon-chan stepped in, he didn't know who they were talking about but if that person was in Impel Down then it only made sense.  
"….." Luffy, Ace and Zoro turned to Akane.

"Oh well. Sucks for him." She shrugged making Ace slap her head. "Ow!"

"You're a horrible girlfriend!" He half laughed.

"Well he can take care of himself!" She assured, rubbing her head. "That's the 10th time you hurt me today…" She mumbled to herself.

"Wow… this girl really has a boyfriend?" Ivankov joined.

"Shut up!" She snapped, crossing her arms.

"Oh c'mon Akane! We haven't seen him in forever! You really need to be nicer!" Luffy pestered her.

"Hmm… I guess so…."

"_I-I'm completely lost… just who the hell are they talking about? Who is her boyfriend?"_ Zoro gulped.

**Page break~**

"Oi, sis. Where are we now?" Franky questioned Nami.

"I don't know! I've never been here!" She snapped annoyed.

"Calm down Nami. He just asked a question…." Usopp muttered.

"What?! I'm completely sick of you guys! All you do is ask questions!"

"Well we can't help but be curious, Navigator-san. Besides that's your job, no?" Robin joined.

"R-Robin…." Nami sighed, shaking her head. "Akane is the only one who understands me!"

"She's probably the least…" Chopper chuckled.

"Yohohohoho, how true." Brook agreed.

"AKANE-CHWAAAN?!" Sanji repeatedly shouted.

"Eh?" Franky suddenly cupped his hands above his eyes and narrowed them. "Isn't that…"

"Eh?"

**Page break~ xD**

"So where is the exit to this place, Ivankov-san?" Akane questioned the Queen.

"I don't know. But ve vill find out." He told her.

"I know! I know!" Bon-chan leaped in. "I know where everything is in this prison!"

"Really Bon-chan?!" Luffy exclaimed while he nodded.

"Yeah!"

"Yosh! Then we'll follow you!" The captain told them.

**Page break~**

"Oi what are you doing here?!" Usopp questioned Akane's boyfriend.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Hmm…. We're here cause Akane came here to save Eustass Kidd's crew-"

"Idiot!" Nami hit Usopp who yelped.

"What was that for?!"

"Are you an idiot?!" She dragged him away from the crows and whispered loudly. "If he finds out Akane came for Kidd, then hell will break loose!"

"A-Ah… that's true…"

"So, what was he saying, Miss Nami?" Suddenly _he _appeared once again and the two shrieked.

**Page break~ (I'm givin' hints here!)**

"We should be there soon!" Bon-chan told them as they ran past many guards who were fighting prisoners.

"Damn! So many people!" Akane cursed, shoving many prisoners.

"What do you expect? It's a prison!" Ace laughed.

"Oi Akane! Let's look for him!" Luffy repeated once again.

"Oh my gosh Luffy! You're obsessed with him!"

"Didn't he save Luffy's life when Chopper wasn't there?" Ace asked.

"Yeah! I owe him a lot!" The captain nodded his head.

"He saved your life?" Zoro repeated Ace's statement in question form.

"Yeah! Though I don't remember how…"  
"He saved you since that fight with Crocodile! Remember? You were almost dead! And then somehow he found you and I don't know why but he saved you." Akane answered for Luffy.

"That's right! That was when we didn't know Chopper huh?" The captain laughed and Akane smiled.

"Yeah, a lot has happened since then. We got Chopper, Robin, Brook, and Franky in our crew oh and now Zoro. We even almost broke up our crew!" She remembered.

"Really?!" Zoro gasped.

"Yeah! Though that was cause-"

"You people aren't going anywhere!" A familiar voice stopped them and Akane and the rest turned to see Magellan once again.

"Shit!" She cursed along with Bon-chan.

"A-Akane-chan! It's him!" He panicked.

"Ivankov… you're still alive?" The Warden narrowed his eyes to the Queen who smirked.

"Of course I am! You don't know vho Vi am! VI've been alive and kickin' this vhole time along with nakama!" He laughed.

"Iv-Ivankov-san…." His followers sniffed.

"Luffy-kun, right?" He then turned to the captain who looked at him confused. "VI'll handle him, you guys go ahead. Of course, the rest of my group vill help me."

"Eh?! Ivankov-san! This guy, he's really-" Bon-chan began.

"Strong? Vi know." He chuckled. "But Vi am too. Now go."

"Good luck Vi-chan!" Luffy laughed, naming his new nickname for the Queen.

"Ivankov-san!" Akane interrupted. "Thank you for everything! I'll never forget what you did for me!" She assured.

"Vi'm not going to die or anything!" He laughed. "Now go!"

**Page break~**

"…Is that so? Miss Akane came here to help Eustass Kidd find his crew?"

"Y-Yes…" Nami, Usopp, Brook, Franky and Chopper replied.

"Why does it matter?!" Suddenly Sanji interrupted. "You're not the only one angry about that! That bastard pretty much dragged poor Akane-chwan-"

"Cook-san." Robin interrupted, not wanting to cause any more trouble. "Let's leave it at that, shall we?" She smiled.

"Y-Yes, Robin-chwan…" He shut up.

"So, where is Miss Akane right now?"

"Oh…. We don't know." Franky now answered. "Sis went a few days ahead of us and Luffy bro and Ace bro went ahead of us so we don't know what's really going on."

"I see…." He twitched, giving off an evil aura.

"U-Uh Law…?" Usopp sweat-dropped.

**Page break~ :D**

"Hey Akane! Who was that guy from before?" Ace questioned referring to the Warden.

"Oh that? Remember that one guy that Shanks fought when he came here to break out one of his friends? That's that guy!"

"EH?!" Ace and Luffy gasped. "He didn't seem that strong though!" Luffy told her.

"No, no! He's completely strong! He almost killed me! Right Zoro?!"

"Ah? That was _that_ bastard?"

"Yep!"

**Page break (Sorry if it's a lil boring)**

"Oh! It's Akane!" Chopper noticed Zoro, Ace, Luffy and Akane running towards the side when the doctor called them loudly. "AKANE!" He ran towards her happily and she turned her head in surprise.

"Chopper!" She shrieked and immediately hugged the half-reindeer.

"You made us so worried!" He cried.

"I'm sorry!" She apologized.

"AKANE! AKANE-CHWAN!" A lot of people called out to the girl and she turned to see the rest of her crew running towards her.

"Oh everyone!" She smiled, waving as Nami came and hugged her as well.

"You idiot!" She scolded.

"Sorry…" Akane chuckled as she broke off the hug. "I made you guys worry huh?"  
"Yeah! But we're not the only ones!" Usopp whispered loudly, pointing behind him.

"Ah? Who are you talkin' about Usopp?" Luffy questioned, looking towards that direction, and there he, along with the rest of the crew, saw Law standing and glaring at Akane.

"Oh! It's Law!" He pointed out and went towards him. "Been awhile!"

"Yes." Law acknowledged, nodding his head not breaking off the eye contact with Akane.

"Ohhh he looks mad~" Ace teased Akane who shrugged.

"So what? He can't do shit to me." She chuckled and walked towards Law. "Been a while!" She repeated what her captain said and raised her arm as a wave.

"Yes." He repeated, now looking at Luffy. Akane understood what the doctor/captain meant and motioned for Luffy to go away.

"That's her boyfriend?" Zoro questioned Robin who chuckled.

"What's wrong, Marimo-san? Jealous?"  
"No!" He retaliated, embarrassed. "Just surprised!"

"They don't act like their a couple though. Akane treats him horribly!" Usopp joined.

"Yohohoho, I remember when she would act like she hated him." Brook chuckled.

"Sis was really bad at admitting feelings back then huh? Though she's still the same in some ways…" Franky nodded his head.

"A-Akane-chwan…." Sanji sniffed, wiping a tear.

**Page break~**

"Yeah I came here to get his crew back, so what?" Akane shrugged it off like it was nothing and Law sighed.

"He-"

"He's an enemy to your crew? Yeah, yeah! I know that already, but still! It's none of your business."

"Miss Akane. I was just wondering why you decided to save his crew in the first place."

"Oh that's it? Good! I thought you were going to go off on me or something!" She sighed with relief. "Yeah I came 'cause I pitied him pretty much. He was all alone and didn't have anyone to help him get his crew back… though all I did was pretty much act as a distraction…."  
"I see…." Law nodded his head. "That explains a lot."

"So why are you here?" She asked suspiciously.

"I had my own business here. I'm not sure if you heard the news however." Law leaned closer to Akane who just stood there.

"What news?"

"I'm now a Shichibukai." He simply stated, smirking.

"EHHHHHH?!" Akane burst out making everyone turn their heads to the loud scream. "Y-Y-You're a what?!"

"A Shichibukai." He repeated, amused at her reaction.

"WH-WHY?!"

"That's….." Law looked towards her crew when he noticed someone unfamiliar. "Who's that?"

"Hey! You just changed the topic!" She scolded but looked towards where he was looking. "Oh him? That's Zoro. He's a new crewmember. HEY ZORO!" She called the swordsman who looked confused to be called out.

"Ah?" He walked over towards them awkwardly. "Whaddya want?"

"Law, this is Zoro. Zoro, this bastard is Law, somehow he's my boyfriend."

"This bastard?" Zoro repeated, not trying to laugh.

"You're a part of Monkey D. Luffy's crew now?" Law asked, ignoring the comment.

"Yeah."

"Hm… well I hope you value your life." Law smirked getting a slap on the shoulder from Akane.

"Don't scare him! Besides, I've been with Luffy since I was little and I'm perfectly alive!"

Law chuckled and turned to Zoro again. "That's real proof of someone who's been through hell being with that type of a captain almost all her life."

"Hey!"

**To be continued~ Yeah, I know this chap kinda sucked… sorry ;( And Law was pretty random huh? I couldn't really think of anyone else… but hey! I was gonna use Paulie! LMAO. But I didn't cause of the way he is…. And plus he's really old… so yeah. Well until next time~ **


	14. Chapter 14

**Aww thank you for the reviews~ :D Okay, so I decided to somehow add Paulie here cause well he's one of my fave chars in the Water 7 arc…. So here's the next chap~  
**

Chapter 14:

"Wow, you guys really fucked this place up." Zoro now noticed as they all were outside watching the place crumble.

"I know! I don't know what Kidd did…. But it seems like he was quite productive in the time I was out!" Akane laughed.

"Out…?" Law looked at her confused.

"Oh I almost died cause of the Warden here. He poisoned me and then Vi-chan had to like gimme something that put off some years to my life." She simply stated making everyone's jaw drop-including Zoro who didn't know that fact.

"What?! You're life is going to be shorter?!" Nami gasped.

"Eh? Yeah… Well it's better than me dying right then and there. Just be happy I'm alive!" She shrugged it off and began to laugh.

"Oi Akane! You didn't tell me that before! I would've beaten that guys' ass!" Luffy pounded his fist to his palm in anger.

"Yeah! You should've told us!" Ace and Zoro said together.

"It doesn't matter! I'm alive right now, right?!"  
"That's true." Robin agreed.

"Akane sis, you make people worry about you too much…." Franky shook his head.

"I'll check up on you when we get into the ship!" Chopper declared.

"You don't have to Chopper…." She told him and she immediately got shouted at by everyone.

"You idiot! Of course you have to get checked out!" Nami scolded once again.

"She's right, Akane!" Usopp agreed. "We don't know if you're body's okay or not!"

"I'm perfectly fine though!" Akane assured, moving her arms and legs. "See?!"

"That's not enough, Miss Akane." Law now joined in. "It could be a problem inside your body, not out." He stated, closing his eyes.

"Yohohoho, quite true. I would say the same but I don't have any insides! YOHOHOHO SKULL JOKE!" Brook laughed and tilted his head.

"Brook, now's not the time…." Usopp shook his head.

"AKANE-CHWAN! LET'S GO INSIDE THE SHIP AND I'LL COOK YOU THE BEST THING YOU HAD EVER!" Sanji suddenly declared. "I CAN'T WAIT UNTIL WE SET SAIL!"

"H-Hey guys… why is Sanji acting like that…?" Akane questioned. "What does he mean by setting sail? Aren't we going back?"

"Nope, you guys are setting sail from here." Ace answered for everyone who remained quiet.

"EH?! What?! Wait, we're setting sail f'real?!"

"Of course! Just who's fault do you think that is?!" Nami slapped the girl on the head. "We came all the way here for you, and fought many guards and that vice-warden too! Of course we're going to be well known since we tried to free prisoners! We can't go back now!"

"Th-That's true… But I didn't want you guys to know just cause of this!" Akane whined.

"Well what would you have done then if we didn't come?" Usopp asked.

"Eh? I was just gonna come ba-"  
"That wouldn't help either!" Nami interrupted, slapping the girl once again.

"Ow Nami! I'm getting hit too many times today!" She whined.

"Ah, that reminds me. Akane, why didn't you pick up your phone a few days ago? Makino was calling you like crazy!" Luffy remembered suddenly.

"Eh? Oh that's because my phone's been off this whole time. I wanted to have a few days of peace until I went back and get lec-" She dug into her pockets and then took out her phone; only to see it all broken. "EH?! What's this?! It's broken!"

"Must be because of you fighting…" Law noted.

"EH?! No fair! I can't contact Makino or Shanks now! Oh my gosh! I didn't even say goodbye! I feel so bad!" Akane went into despair.

"Don't worry sis! Are you forgetting who I am?!" Suddenly Franky joined in all proudly.

"F-Franky! That's right! You're a ship- wait you're a shipwright… how would you-"

"You know when we separated for a few years? I know all about technology now!" He declared openly getting many jaw-drops in return.

"EH?! Really Franky?! You didn't tell us that!" Chopper shouted.

"Oh well you guys really didn't need me then." Franky smirked.

"Great! You got even better!" Luffy laughed, kicking his sandals together. "We didn't have a chance to test out our new powers huh? It's only been a month since we got back together and we haven't had any real fights!"  
"True…." Robin smiled. "It was great to see everyone again though."

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed while Zoro scratched the back of his head awkwardly- Akane noticed this and began to laugh. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder and patted his back.

"And it was great to get a new crewmember in that time too!" She added and got more smiles.

"Miss Akane." Law coughed and she turned to her boyfriend.

"What?"

"I'll be going now." He told her.

"Oh really?" She let go of Zoro and walked towards the Captain. Akane patted his shoulders and smiled. "See you later," She then walked off.

"That's it?!" Everyone scolded the girl.

"What?" She looked at them confused.

"AKANE-CHWAN! DON'T GET CLOSE TO THAT BASTARD!" He ran towards her and pulled her away.

"Hey Sanji!"

**Page break~**

"Bye Law!" Luffy waved to Law along with his crew.

"See ya one day again!" Akane added and then turned to see the ship she longed to go on. "Sunny Go!" She shrieked and ran inside.

"Oh that's right. Akane really likes ships." Usopp remembered, standing next to Zoro.

"What's so special about them?" He muttered.

"Eh? You don't know right? This is actually our second ship! Our first one got destroyed when someone attacked it… even though we didn't really sail in it… and then Franky made this!"

"Wait _he _made this all?!" Zoro's eyes widened.

"Yeah! Well actually with someone else… But cool right, Zoro?! We have the best of the best!" Luffy joined in laughing, keeping the 'well actually with someone else' quiet. "Off to sail for real now guys! We have everyone now!" The captain raised his arms high and everyone shouted a "YEAH!"

**Page break~**

"Man this is so much better!" Akane laughed as she sat outside with Robin and Nami. "Before when I was with Kidd and Bellamy it was so boring!"

"Bellamy?!" Nami looked at her shocked.

"Oh yeah… he was there too… I wonder what happened to him, Buggy, and Mr. 3…" Akane thought aloud.

"Well we know Bon-chan went with Vi-chan!" Luffy interrupted, running away from Chopper and Usopp in a game of tag.

"Yeah that's true." Ace nodded his head, popping out of nowhere.

"Ara, Marimo-san. Where are you going?" Robin noticed Zoro walking up towards the crow's nest.

"Ah? I'm training." He answered. "Franky put some weights up there for me."

"Oh really?!" Akane got up excitedly. "I wanna come too!"

"Ah?"

**Page break~**

Zoro lifted up 100 lbs with ease and Akane looked at him impressed. "Oh, you have nice body strength!" She noticed while Zoro didn't say anything at that comment.

"Why are you here?"

"Eh? Why not? I wanna see how strong you are! I know how strong everyone else is… well at least I know that they're stronger than they were a few years ago… but I haven't seen how strong you are!"

"Just what happened to you guys that made you separate?" Zoro suddenly asked, interested.

"Eh?"

"What happened?" Zoro repeated, now putting down the dumbbells. "You guys keep talking about that and I don't know." He now eyed her.

"Oh…." Akane sat down at the bench and swung her legs back and forth. "It's the worst thing that's ever happened to us."

"What?" Zoro sat next to her and got a towel to wipe off his sweat.

"You see, there used to be one more member in this crew before you came… there was 10 of us before too."

"AH?!" Zoro looked at her with disbelief.

"Yeah…. His name was Paulie."

"Paulie?" He repeated the name.

"Yeah…. He was a shipwright too. He and Franky were really close actually. But then… after a huge fight with a man named Blackbeard… everything went wrong…" Akane closed her eyes tightly. "Blackbeard was actually Ace's biggest enemy at first because he used to be in his crew and killed his own nakama; and we all knew Thatch- the guy who got killed first-so we hated him already. Thatch and Ace were really close… And then after a while his target became us- Ace's younger brother's crew."

"What?" Zoro's eyes widened once again while Akane just nodded her head.

"He came after us and then this was when we were too overconfident with ourselves- we didn't lose any fight… we thought we could become the crew of the Pirate King without losing… but we were totally wrong." She began to twirl her hair and sighed deeply. "He caught us by surprise… First, he came at us one by one… that bastard was a fuckin' coward!" She gritted her teeth and Zoro could see the hatred flowing out of her. "He came to Chopper first, then Robin, then Sanji, then Nami, then Brook, then Franky, then…." She now choked out. "Then he killed Paulie right in front of Luffy and my eyes."

"What the hell…." Was the only thing Zoro managed to say.

"Paulie tried his best to fight back but when Luffy and I managed to get there he just killed him… We don't know why he did though! He left the rest of our crew half-dead… but just killed Paulie… Then Luffy and me went on a rampage and tried our best to kill that bastard… but this guy… he was as strong as Ace… probably even stronger… and we got beaten really easily… then he told us, 'let this be a lesson to you guys!' and left…."

"That's-" Zoro felt anger going throughout his body himself.

"Horrible right?" Akane smiled weakly. "A week after that, we didn't talk at all. None of the crewmembers wanted to see each other…. So we decided to take a break… and separated for two years. Actually we all left the island we lived in during that time. Everyone was worried about us obviously, but we didn't have a choice. We just couldn't face each other… Nami went to a sky island and learned about weather there from what I heard; Chopper went to an island which only relied on herbs and became smarter there; Franky learned more about building stuff- and apparently technology- from an evil scientist's lab; Brook went around and learned more about music; Robin… she went somewhere I don't even know but became even stronger; Sanji went to that Okama's land and became stronger from running from then all that time; Usopp lived in a carnivorous land for that time and became really strong trying to keep alive; Luffy went to an island and got trained by Rayleigh and got help from a guy named Jinbei; and I found Law- he helped me become stronger and actually helped me with my devil powers." Akane finished.

"So that's how you and him…" Zoro drifted off; though he really didn't care right now. Somehow, he felt the pain in everyone. He couldn't even imagine how each of them felt during that whole time. Losing a friend that close was the worst thing in the world.

"Yeah." Akane got up suddenly and held out her arm to help Zoro up. "Though, it's been two years and we came back together! So now we're not going to accept another loss!" She smiled as Zoro took her hand.

**To be continued~ Aww! This made me sad! T_T But I decided to kill of Paulie since I did NOT want Ace to be dead xD Well until next time~ :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello~ Well, I thank ya'll for the reviews! :D Here's the next chap~**

Chapter 15:

"Oi Akane! Get outta here!" Luffy called out to the first-mate who was sleeping in the woman's quarters. He waited for a few seconds but there was no response. "AKANE!" Luffy slammed the door open making Akane jump up.

"What happened?!" She whined, rubbing her eyes.

"We reached an island!" He jumped up and down and dragged her out in the sun.

"Eh?! Really?!" Akane let herself be dragged and reached the railing to see a huge island with mist surrounding it- though it didn't even look like an island, it was more like a ship. "That's freaking creepy!" She gasped.

"Really? I thought it was cool! It reminds me of where Brook lives!" Luffy laughed.

"Yohohohoho, I certainly do feel like its home here." Brook popped out of nowhere and began sipping some tea.

"It-It's creepy!" Usopp, Nami, and Chopper hugged each other in fright.  
"I think it's quite SUPER!" Franky laughed.

"Ara, it has quite the mist here. I wonder if there could be any ghosts here." Robin chuckled, looking towards the trio.

"D-Don't say that R-Robin!" Usopp begged.

"NAMI-SWAN, AKANE-CHWAN, ROBIN-CHWAN~!" Suddenly Sanji came out of the kitchen. "I BOUGHT SN-" He began but stopped when he saw where they were. "Ah? When did it turn into dark?!"  
"Isn't it time to sleep?" Zoro yawned, standing up.

"No! It's day time!" Nami assured. "I'm positive!"

"Yeah when we dropped off Ace… It was exactly a day ago…" Akane noticed.

"Is that so?" Zoro yawned once again and walked towards the railing. "It's misty."

"No shit, marimo." Sanji muttered.

"Ah?! What was that Ero-cook?!" Zoro snapped.

"You didn't hear me?!"

"Now, now, Zoro-san, Sanji-san. We should be focused on what's ahead of us." Brook told them staring at the huge creepy 'boat' that was coming closer.

**Page break~**

"H-How the hell did we get separated from the others?!" Akane sighed, shaking her head.

"How should I know?!" Zoro snapped, crossing his arms.

"Whaddya mean how should I know!? It's 'cause of you in the first place! You just had to wonder off and I just had to follow you!"

"You weren't paying attention! That's not my fault!"

"Well sooorry for looking around the island! I saw your green head in front from the corner of my eye, and I end up somewhere different from the others!"

"Well it doesn't matter anyway! Usopp, Chopper, and that annoying woman got separated too!" Zoro huffed.

"Yeah, but-" Akane began but was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder. She shrieked and turned to see a zombie?! "EH?!"

"You…. Who are you?" The zombie questioned, tilting its head.

"Ah? I could ask you the same thing." Zoro stepped up, not at all fazed at its appearance.

"H-Hey Zoro, that's a-"

"I'm a Zombie." The half-dead being answered simply.

"EH?! You admitted it so easily?!" Akane gasped.

"Zombie? What the hell are you talking about?" Zoro scoffed.

"No… Zoro… I think it's telling the truth. Its head is practically off its neck..." Akane sighed.

"Hey." Another Zombie came and whispered loud enough for Zoro and Akane to hear. "Maybe they're with those scaredy-cats from before?"

"Scaredy cats?" The two looked at each other and nodded. "It's them three." They both said together.

"Oh if they're with them then they should be weak!" The main zombie chuckled and was about to attack them but was too late for Akane and Zoro both hit them first.

**Page break~**

"Oh, we're so sorry." The zombies had gathered together and were all beaten up. "We didn't know that you were that strong." They chuckled nervously.

"Hey, where are they?" Akane demanded.

"E-Eh?"

"Where are our nakama?!" Zoro asked with more force.

"A-Ah they should be at the mansion."

"Mansion?" The two repeated.

"Y-You mean you two haven't noticed the huge building a mile away from here? Like right behind you?" One zombie asked.

"Eh?"

**Page break~**

"O-Oi Nami! This place is creepy! Hurry up and get out!" Usopp practically begged, standing next to Chopper, guarding Nami who was taking a shower.

"Shut up Usopp! Gimme a few more seconds!" Nami snapped.

"Hurry Nami!" Chopper joined.

"Shut up!"

**Page break~**

"This place is cool!" Luffy laughed, admiring the mist.

"Are you serious? There's no-one here! Not even woman!" Sanji cursed. "Though Robin-chwan is here~" He cooed and then went back to normal. "But Nami-swan and Akane-chwan got separated… tch."

"You're really weird Sanji bro." Franky laughed.

"Yohohohoho he's not the only one." Brook chuckled.

"Ara, are those zombies over there?" Robin noticed with her usual poker face.

"EH?! WHERE?!" Luffy jumped.

**Page break!**

"O-Oi… this place…" Zoro sweat-dropped, staring at the beheaded frames in the mansion.

"It's… different huh?" Akane half laughed.

"Who are you?!" A new voice asked and Akane jumped to see a pig talking. A PIG WITHOUT A BODY TALKING!

"WH-WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THIS PLACE?!" She shouted in surprise.

"Oh, you finally snapped." Zoro laughed.

"Shut up!"

"Who are you?! Are you with the ones who came before?!" The pig demanded once again.

"Ah?" Zoro glared at the pig. "Where are they?"

"I don't have to tell you!" The animal cackled while the green-haired swordsman walked towards it. He unsheathed his sword and pointed it towards the animal.

"Ah?"

**Page break~**

"So that pig said that if we go through this hall… we should see them?" Akane sighed. "That's too easy and suspicious."

"Well, that's all we got." Zoro simply stated and eyed the walls around him. There were frames and pictures of many people and animals that seemed to follow the two with their eyes.

"It's pretty suspicious, you know." Akane repeated, noticing the same.

"Hmm… was it right here?" Zoro then turned and Akane yelped when she noticed he was going the wrong way.

"You idio-" She followed him into a door and then the door smashed shut. "E-Eh?"

"Ah? What happened? Why'd it get so dark?" Zoro turned and then jumped when he heard Akane scream- something he hadn't heard before. "What the hell happened?!" He demanded, trying to make his way through the small room- though he couldn't really since the room was about the size of him spreading his arms.

"I-I can't breathe! It's too tight in here!" She muttered, squatting down and squeezing her eyes shut.

"AH?! Are you an idiot?!"

"Sh-Shut up!" She demanded, putting herself in fetal position.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of tight spaces?!" Zoro half laughed.

"Shut up!" Akane repeated, curling up even more.

"Wow, wow. And here I thought you were fearless." Zoro teased.

"I told you to shut up!" She said now seriously. "C-Can you please just get us out of here?"  
_"Oi, oi. What the hell? She's seriously scared? I never could imagine her acting like this…" _Zoro gulped. "S-Sure…" He stuttered, now adjusting his eyes to the dark he could see her trembling. _"Why the hell is she scared of tight spaces?"_

"Hurry up!"

"Tch." Zoro scoffed and then unsheathed his sword; he cut the door open with ease and Akane ran out with relief.

"Ahhh!" She breathed in and out and stretched her arms. "S-So much better!"

"What the hell was with that?" Zoro asked, confused.

**Page break~**

"I don't know what you're talking about." Akane shrugged and walked off.

"Ah?! Oi!" Zoro quickly followed the girl. "Whaddya mean by that?!"

"I just told you~" Akane grinned.

"You seriously change your mood too quickly…." He sighed. "Why are you afraid of closed places?"

"I don't know." She simply stated.

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"Augh!" Akane stopped where she was and turned around to the swordsman. "It's none of your business!" She snapped and turned back, walking ahead.

"Tch. What's up with her?"

**Page break~**

"KYAAAAH!" Nami shouted, running away. "Wh-Where am I!?"

"Shit! Just come back here!" A lion-looking man chased the navigator.

"KYAAAH! I DON'T WANNA!" Nami ran outside screaming.

**Page break~**

"Oi, Usopp! Shouldn't we help Nami?!" Chopper gulped.

"L-Let's wait a while…" Usopp stuttered.

**Page break~**

"Ara, where did Sanji-kun go?" Robin now noticed, turning around.

"Ah? Did he disappear?" Franky wondered.

"Maa, that's ok. Sanji's strong." Luffy laughed it off. "Let's go look for Moriah!"

"Why are we looking for him again, Luffy-san?" Brook asked.

"Because~ I heard that he's the boss here!" Luffy told them. "And I wanna meet him!"

"Why?"

"Ara, is it because he's a Shichibukai?" Robin guessed.

"Really?! How do you know that sis?!" Franky gasped.

"Oh? You know that too Robin?" Luffy grinned. "Yeah. He's in the same group as Hancock and Mihawk- I'm interested in seeing just how strong he is!"

"But I heard that he's the weakest of all of them, Captain-san." Robin chuckled.

"Is 'at so? Well I guess I'll find out!" He whistled.

**Page break!**

"Eh? Zoro~? Where'd you go?" Akane called for the swordsman who disappeared from behind her. "Hmm… that's weird…" She sighed and was about to walk off when she was yanked from the bottom of her feet and was flipped upside down. "E-Eh?!" She was about to shout but something covered her mouth and her body.

**Page break~**

Akane found herself in a really tight-spaced place. "Let me out!" She practically begged. "I don't know who the hell you are but-" She was about to continue but was stopped by a thunk. "HEY! LEMME OUT DAMMIT! I'M GONNA SO FUCKIN' KILL YOU!"

"Shut up!" She heard a voice demand as the case she was in flied open. She jumped up herself for breathe. "Damn… what the hell is up with today?!" She questioned herself aloud and then turned to see a huge man sitting a few feet away. "Who the hell are you?"

"Shishishishishishishishishis hi is she strong?" The huge man ignored Akane and asked his little minions- which were animals.

"We don't know Moriah-sama!" One answered. "She seems to be the friend of the people who have infiltrated here!" The other added.

"Moriah? Where have I heard that name before….?" Akane wondered.

"Shishishishishishishi I see. If I don't know her name and she isn't in a wanted poster, then she wouldn't be too strong."

"AH?! WHAT WAS THAT YOU BASTARD? I'M PLENTY STRONG!" Akane jumped up and then noticed that her arms were tied behind her back. "The hell?"

"Shishishishishishi, I don't quite believe you! Well, whatever. Bring her here."

"E-EH? Hey, wait!" Akane fidgeted as the two little animals dragged her to their 'master'. "What do you want with me?"

"Your shadow, that's all." Gecko answered, smirking evilly.

"My shadow?!" She repeated, confused. Then Akane's eyes widened with realization. "Y-You're Gecko Moriah! The Shichibukai!"

"Shishishishishishi you seem to know just who I am. That's good." He smiled once again. "Unlike your friends over there." The Shichibukai pointed to the side.

"Eh?" Akane turned her head and her eyes widened to see both Sanji and Zoro lying on the floor, passed out. "You bastard!" She got up with difficulty. "What did you do to them?!"

"Same thing I'm about to do with you." He replied and just picked out Akane's shadow from her 'body'.

"E-Eh?! Oi! My shadow?! Stop!" She panicked.

"Shishishishishishishi!" Gecko Moriah laughed as he cut Akane's shadow from her body, causing her to pass out. "Good night."

**To be continued! That's a really creepy ending omg! Hahahaha well I decided to put the Thriller Bark arc first! :D And I'm sorry if I jumped around too much… it was necessary, I did not want to type all what happened during that since you guys know, and that would just get boring! Well, until next time~ :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for the reviews ^^ WARNING: I'm using the manga in this chap, so most of this is from there, with the exceptions of the things I changed :) So I hope you won't get too bored and here's the next chap~  
**

Chapter 16:

"Akane-chwan! Oi Akane! Akane!" Many voices woke up the girl who had passed out because of her shadow being taken.

"Eh? What's going on?" She questioned, rubbing her eyes.

"AKANE-CHWAAN! YOU'RE OKAY! I'LL GO MAKE YOU SOME FOOD!" Sanji shouted with relief.

"You're finally up!" Usopp sighed, sinking in her chair. "We tried so many things to wake you up but it just wouldn't work!"

"Yeah! Ore-sama woke up those three really easily, but you were just…" Usopp's voice drifted.

"It was quite amusing how you woke them up." Robin chuckled.

"Eh? Wait, what's going on?" Akane questioned confused.

"You fainted." Chopper joined. "It's because you got your shadow taken away from you."

"Shadow?" She tilted her head, and then memories of what happened came back to her. "Oh! That bastard! He took my shadow! Wait, how'd you guys know!? And Sanji, Zoro! You guys are okay now!"

"Yeah…" Zoro answered.

"Now, now… one at a time sis…" Franky sweat-dropped.

"Yeah. We got our shadows taken too." Luffy explained simply.

"Luffy you too?!"

"Yeah. It really sucked~"

"Hey guys! Don't forget that Brook got his shadow captured, and now we can't find him anywhere, either!" The reindeer added.

"I'm hungry!" Luffy suddenly complained.

"That's not the problem here bro!" Franky snapped at him.

"He's right, Captain-san. The real problem is the monster that Navigator-san, Usopp-san, and Doctor-san had seen." Robin agreed.

"Monster?" Akane repeated confused.

"Yeah Akane! There's this huge monster here and it took Luffy's shadow! Like Gecko Moriah put Luffy's shadow in the monster!" Usopp explained. "And because of Luffy's shadow, it's really strong!"

"Really?! Then, wait… was my shadow put in there too?"

"No, I don't think so. We didn't see yours there." Chopper answered.

"Oh that bastard… does he not think I'm strong enough?!" Akane cursed.

"Th-that's not the problem here…" The sniper sweat-dropped.

"So… we should be getting our shadows back, first thing right?" Zoro guessed.

"That would be the wise thing to do."

"I had heard that if you don't have your shadow and go to the sunlight, then you'll dissolve into thin air!" Franky added getting shocked looks in return.

"WHAT?! I'-I'll dissolve into thin air then?! No fair!" Akane whined.

"We'll just have to get them back before sunrise then." Chopper explained.

"Yosh! Let's go!" Luffy ordered.

"I BROUGHT THE SNACKS~" Sanji stepped in.

"Okay, after that."

"Luffy!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention-" Usopp said between his mouthfuls. "Nami was captured by someone who wants to marry her."

"WHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAT?!" Sanji got up suddenly and glared at the sniper. "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT BEFORE?! I'M GOING TO FUCKIN' KILL THAT BASTARD!"

"Hey don't forget about Brook…" Usopp sweat-dropped.

**Page break~**

"Listen! That zombie guy told us if we defeat Gecko Moriah, we all get our shadows back! So, I'm going to go ahead and kick Moriah's ass!" Luffy declared and then turned to the cook. "Sanji! I'm leaving Nami to you!"

"DAMN RIGHT YOU ARE! INVISIBLE MAN, DIVISIBLE MAN, I DON'T CARE! LIKE HELL I'D TOLERATE THIS WEDDING! OOOOUUHHH!" Sanji flared up.

"I forgot to mention, that invisible man saw Nami naked at the bath." Usopp added.

"You idiot!" The rest sighed.

"WHHHAAAT?! WHY YOU!" Sanji grew even angrier and ran out.

"Don't add more fuel to the fire…" Zoro sighed.

"I kinda feel responsible for Nami since she got kidnapped right in front of me, so I'm going to ahead with Sanji!" Usopp told everyone and then added, "Most importantly I don't want to meet that Shichibukai again…"

"Oi. You just ruined that great declaration…." Akane muttered.

"I'm kind of worried about Brook, so I'm going to go ahead and find him." Franky declared.

"I'll help Franky! I wanna meet Brook's shadow, if he's a swordsman like that skeleton man too." The green-swordsman joined, smirking.

"Eh? How'd you know that Brook was a swordsman?" Akane questioned.

"I found out what everyone does when you weren't here." Zoro explained.

"Ohhh!"

"Nami seems more pressing than Brook since she's about to get married… however for the time being, the more pressing showdown seems to be there… afterwards beating Moria will be the key to our victory." Robin calculated.

"You guys keep on saying that so easily, but this is a Shichibukai we're up against!" Chopper complained.

"So? Crocodile was one too." Luffy and Akane said together- Crocodile was a drug dealer of the underworld who used Robin for her intelligence and almost killed Luffy in a fight.

"But he almost killed you!" The doctor exclaimed. "I'm begging you! Be careful, okay?! And really…! What we told you about your own zombie is amazing!"

"I got it. I got it." The captain sighed.

"Oh wait guys!" Usopp stopped them. "Here you all take this!" Usopp threw bags to them. "This has salt which kills the zombies for good. And everyone, you have to remember we have a time limit! This is a forest here, but even the forest won't save us from the sunlight! So, we have to get everyone's shadows back by dawn!"

"Yosh! We'll make him regret offering us this fight! Gecko Moriah!" Luffy punched his palm in confidence. "We'll make them give us back twice our food! Before dawn!"

"You've got it wrong, the limit I was talking about was for getting our shadows back..!" The sniper sweat-dropped.

**Page break~ (Sorry for repeating exactly what the manga said… I had to)**

"GECKO MORIAH! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Luffy ran ahead of the crew shouting loudly.

"THAT SHITTY BASTARD WHO SPIED ON NAMI-SWAN ON THE BATH! WHO WAS IT?! GET OUT HERE! UOOOOHHH!" Sanji ran ahead of Robin, Chopper, Usopp and Akane with determination, kicking any zombies in the way.

"Well, it seems like we don't need any salt for now." Robin chuckled.

"Yeah. If Sanji keeps this up, we won't have to worry about anything!" Akane laughed. Suddenly Luffy and Sanji seemed to loose all confidence and sunk to the floor in depression.  
"I don't want to live anymore." They both whispered.

"Damn! It's bad!" Robin cursed.

"What happened?!" Usopp looked from side to side in confusion.

"Usopp! Don't touch those ghosts!" Chopper dodged some zombies. "If you touch them, your spirit will break!"

"Yosh! I got 'em!" The first mate (Akane) snatched the two and dragged them up the long stairs; dodging any zombies along the way. "Damn how are you guys not heavy when you eat so much?!" She muttered in anger.

"That's not the problem here Akane!" Chopper cried out. "Let's get them out of he-" He began but was interrupted by a huge foot crashing through the floor.

"HIEEEEEE!" The reindeer screamed but then he saw Usopp and Sanji falling down. "You guys!"

"Ah? What's going on?" Luffy questioned, he was flat on the floor completely confused.

"Is that….?!" Akane gasped, looking towards the doctor.

"Y-yeah! That's definitely him!" He gulped.

"Let's not worry about the two who just fell…. What was that just now?" Zoro asked Franky, ignoring the cook and sniper.

"And now our path is blocked, what is that wall?!" The cyborg cursed.

"Shit… what the hell was that?" Sanji got up in anger.

"Ow, ow, ow! That was…" Usopp coughed while Zoro tried to stab the 'wall'.

"Ah? This isn't rock!"

"Weapons left!" This time the shipwright blasted one of his rockets but still nothing happened.

"What are you two doing?!" Usopp gasped, running towards them.

"Well… the wall just kinda sprung up so…." The green-swordsman explained.

"Idiots! That's not a wall! It's Luffy's zombie!"

"EEEHHH?!" Everyone exclaimed in surprise, looking up to the sky.

**Page break~**

"Usopp and Sanji fell below, are we going to leave them?" Chopper asked as he, Robin, Luffy and Akane ran through the halls of the huge mansion.

"Yeah! Those two will be fine!" The captain assured. "Anyways, we need to remove Moriah! So if you see that giant zombie, kick his ass!"

"Understood. That's the quickest route to ending this all." The archeologist approved.

"In there is the dance hall where we saw Luffy being taken!" Chopper suddenly exclaimed. "And at the end of that, is where we saw Moria!"

"Yosh!" Luffy got all pumped up as they all turned to the dance hall, but then new enemies showed up.

"You! Didn't Perona take care of you?!" The mysterious man questioned.

"Dr. Hogback!" Chopper exclaimed in anger.

"So that's him…." Akane whispered.

"What's with this reindeer?!" Hogback gasped.

"Hey you bastard! Did you forget about him already?! You ruined his dreams!" Akane was about to punch the doctor but was stopped by Chopper.

"Luffy! Akane! Leave him to me!" Chopper declared.

"You got it!" The two grinned and nodded towards Robin who smiled back.

"Cindry-chan! Get them two!" Hogback ordered his maid who obeyed, she was about to throw some plates at the two but was stopped by Robin.

"You two go ahead. I'll handle her."

"Thanks Robin!" The captain and his first mate smiled and ran off.

"They're really alike." The archaeologist chuckled and then glared at Cindry.

**Page break~  
**

"It should be ahead over there Luffy!" Akane panted, running next to him.

"Yeah!" He ran faster but skidded his feet when someone interrupted them. Another zombie stepped in front of them- this time being a 'woman' who twisted her hair the same way Akane would.

"Eh? Don't tell me that's-" The first mate tilted her head.

"You guys won't go ahead! I won't let you guys do what you want!" The zombie declared, putting her hands on her hips.

"Am I really like that?" Akane muttered turning to her captain who laughed.

"Kind of!"

"Damn… I gotta change…." She sighed and then told her captain, "You go ahead Luffy! Moriah should be a few feet ahead! I'll handle this zombie!"

"Yosh! See you later!" He waved, running off. Surprisingly, the zombie let Luffy go ahead.

"What's this? You aren't going to go after him?"

"I only do one-on-one fights." The zombie answered, getting in fighting stance.

"Really? Me too!" Akane smirked, running towards her zombie-self.

**TO BE CONTINUED~ how was it? Sorry if it was boring…. Well until next time~ :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys :D Thank you for the reviews~ oh this has stuff from the manga too….well here's the next chap!**

Chapter 17:

Akane ran to the side and charged towards her counter-part. She jumped and was about to kick the zombie but was stopped easily by the zombie grabbing her leg and then dropping her to the floor. "Shit." She cursed as she got up slowly. "Well since you are me technically, I knew it wasn't going to work."

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about!" The zombie ran towards the first mate and tried to punch her on the face but Akane dodged that as well.

"_Since my forte is actually hand-to-hand combat, unlike everyone else in the crew who usually relies on weapons or devil fruits, it's much more tiring!" _Akane panted heavily. _"Should I just use my devil fruit powers then?" _She asked herself as the two were on par with each-other, dodging and attacking at the same times. _"Yosh! That's wha-" _She began in her thoughts but was interrupted by a huge, loud yell.

"WHERE ARE THE MUGIWARA PIRATES?!" The loud voice demanded which made Akane jump.

"Oh it looks like Oz is finally in its right place." Akane's zombie chuckled and then did a back-flip, disappearing to the shadows.

"What the hell was that?!" Akane looked confused and ran towards the huge gaping hole in the building. There, she saw the largest thing she had ever seen. "E-Eh?! That's just how big Luffy's zombie is?! Wait, how does it know the name of our crew?!"

"MUGIWARA PIRATES!" It exclaimed once again, and then looked at its arm. "COME OUT!"

"Eh? Does it have pictures of our faces on our arms? Wait, does that mean-"

"MUGIWARA!" Oz shouted once again and then turned to the direction where Akane was standing.

"Shit!" She gulped.

"Ah." The huge zombie looked at his arm and then the first mate. "YOU'RE PART OF MUGIWARA NO LUFFY'S CREW!"

"AKANE! GET OUTTA THERE!" Zoro's voice filled Akane's ears, but just when she was about to run away, Oz's arm came and smacked her to the opposite side of the area- towards Franky and Zoro.

"Oi!" The green swordsman ran towards her and then his attention turned to Sanji who was declaring war with the giant zombie.

"You bastard! Give back Nami-swan!" He demanded.

"What is that stupid cook doing?!" Zoro cursed.

"A splitting image…." Oz simply stated, looking at his arm. "You must be part of his crew!"

"Eh? Wait did he just say-" Akane coughed out as she got up. "Hey Zoro! I think we all got wanted posters!"

"There's no time to worry about that!" Zoro unsheathed his swords and was ready to fight.

"Oi you marimo! Leave me alone! This is my fight!" Sanji declared, trying his best to hit the giant zombie.

"Ah?! You idiot! You can't even attack him!"

"Sanji! Zoro!" Chopper's voice came from another direction. "You guys need to work together!" He begged.

"Shut up!" Sanji demanded as Oz grabbed Sanji by the foot. He then shook him violently and was about to crash him onto the ground when Usopp blasted some of his weapons.

"HINOTORI-BOSHI!"

"Usopp!" Everyone exclaimed in surprise as Oz dropped Sanji and turned to the sniper who shrieked. The zombie looked at his arm and then saw Robin and Chopper.

"He's coming this way!" Usopp yelped, hiding behind Robin.

"This is bad Franky! Draw him over here!" Zoro ordered the cyborg.

"Got ya!" He got his weapons on his arm and began to shoot, but at that moment the huge zombie came charging towards them and kicked the building.

"Th-That was close!" Brook shouted in surprise.

"Brook?! You're here!" Akane noticed as she was dragged along with Franky. "Thanks bro." She grinned.

"No prob, sis." He smirked back and then turned back to the monster. They all watched as Zoro charged with three swords against Oz.

"Eh?! He uses three at a time?!" Akane gasped.

"You didn't know, sis?"

"Yohohohoho, it was quite a shock for us too when we found out." Brook chuckled but became serious as the zombie said something unbelievable.

"GOMU GOMU!"

"EHH?! H-He can stretch?!" Akane asked in fright.

"I don't think so!" Brook guessed.

"KAZAN!" Oz finished the sentence and punched Zoro quickly, causing him to fall from a high height.

"ZOOOROO! HE'LL DIE IF HE FALLS FROM THAT HEIGHT!" Chopper panicked.

"Take this Monster." Franky put his sunglasses on and aimed right at Oz. "WEAPONS LEFT!" He shouted as many rockets shot towards the zombie, though he quickly dodged it. "What agility….! He dodged it again!" Once again Oz kicked a building- this time being the same one that Brook, Franky and Akane were. He smashed it and the three fell to the ground in an instant.

"WAAAAH! FRANKY! BROOK! AKANE!" Chopper shrieked and then noticed the swordsman coming towards them. "Zoro's falling this way!"

"Cien fleur…. Spider Net!" Robin raised her arms as her hands formed a spider web, saving the marimo who coughed in pain.

"Shit." He cursed.

Oz stared in confusion at the sudden net. "Ah?" He said loudly.

"Eat this! You're a zombie too! HISSATSU SALT STAR!" Suddenly Usopp threw salt into the huge zombie's mouth, which really didn't do anything. "I-It must not be enough for his huge body!" Usopp whined as Chopper got ready to fight as well.

"HEAVY GONG!" He started but was stopped when Oz just punched the building, causing the remaining Strawhats to fall to the floor.

"D-Dammit…. Luffy…." Usopp cried out.

"I don't know you guys…. I'm Moriah-sama's servant. OZ!" The zombie declared, looking down at the beaten pirates; then he turned to his arm. "Now who's missing? The straw-hat, the orange haired girl, and the stylish hero **(Sogeking)…."**

**Page break~**

Nami woke up to a hideous sight. A tiger looking human thing was about to kiss her! "EHHH?! WHAAA?!" She shrieked, and as she was about to move away she noticed someone was holding her arms to prevent her from leaving. "Whoa, whoa! What the hell's going on?!" She demanded as the navigator dodged every kiss the tiger tried to plant.

"Oh you're awake?" The tiger asked but continued.

"STOP IT!"  
"Prepare yourself!" Absalom declared. "With this 'binding kiss' we shall be bound together in matrimony!"

"I said no! You stupid pervy invisible beastman!" Nami cried out. "I'm much too young for this! I just want to sail the seas!"

"Shut up and be happy! You are about to be the wife of the 'graveyard king'! You shall be the 'graveyard queen'!"

"LIKE HELL I'D WANT TO BE THAT!" Nami shouted.

"DAMN YOU NAMIZOU!" A familiar voice interrupted the two.

"LOLAAAA!" Absalom shouted in horror.

"Namizou! How dare you! You betrayed me!"

"N-No this isn't what you think!"

"Lola! What do you think you're doing!? Destroying my wedding first, and now attacking my beautiful bride?!"

"Oh shut up and marry me!" Lola leaped towards Absalom who told her to get away. "You don't know the truth about Namizou! She isn't a _she! _Namizou is a man!"

"_Eh?! Oh wait, I remember!"_ Nami slightly smiled.

"AH!? That's completely untrue! I saw her in the ba-"

"Now get away from here, Namizou!" Lola leaped and 'attacked' Nami.

"_Eh? She didn't hit me?"_ Nami opened one eye and saw Lola winking at her.

"Get outta here Namizou! My friend!" She smiled and Nami did the same.

"Lola… Thank you!" Nami said before she left.

"Oi! My bride!"

**Page break~**

"You in there? Leftover people?" Oz peeked into windows of a huge building. "Helloooo? Come on out!"

"What was his name again?" Akane questioned rhetorically.

"Uhhh…. I think it was Ross." Usopp guessed.

"No, that's not right, it had a 'z' in the end." Chopper shook his head.

"Hughes?" Zoro guessed.

"That's not even close Marimo!" Sanji snapped.

"Oss?" Brook guessed.

"No, there's still something wrong, sis." Franky disagreed.

"It's Oz." Robin simply stated.

"That's it!" Everyone exclaimed as they walked towards Luffy's zombie.

"OI OZ!" Sanji called out, "if that's really Luffy's shadow inside of you…"

"Then you shouldn't go underestimating… the power of your own nakama…" Akane finished along with everyone; they all stood a few feet away from the huge zombie with determination.

**Page break~**

"I've got a little idea for you guys…." Zoro stated, putting his bandana over his eyes.

"Shishsishishi, you guys are strong little pirates." Oz laughed.

"How about we send this idiot flying?" The green-haired swordsman finished, smirking.

"S…Send him flying?! A mountain like this?!" Usopp gasped.

"Ah, I get it Zoro!" Akane snapped her fingers.

"Yeah, that'd probably feel pretty damn good." Sanji took out a cigarette and began to smoke.

"Still with Luffy's movements in this huge body… he's pretty incredible…" Zoro admired.

"… But he wouldn't be much of a 'pirate king'." Robin noted.  
"Just gotta work out how to bring him down… I've got a ton of ideas to try out….!" Franky inspected.

"Yohohohoho, as do I." Brook chuckled.

"He must have some kind of weak point." Chopper guessed.

"I guess we'll just have to kick his ass." Akane shrugged.

"I'll just have to loosen him up first." Sanji added.

"I'm terrified!" Usopp admitted in fear.

"Oi you idiot! You ruined it!" Akane stomped on the sniper with frustration but stopped when Oz began to jump.

"I'll smash you!" He declared. "Gomu gomu no…. BUTT STOMP!" Oz shouted as he butt slammed the ground, missing everyone.

"Who the hell came up with that attack?!" Chopper cried out as they all ran away.

"S-Scary!" The sniper cried.

Akane skidded her feet through the ground to make her stop and grinned.

"What? Getting pumped up already, sis?" Franky smirked.

"If he's as strong as Luffy then yes!" She replied. "This fight has just begun!"

**To be continued! :D Yeah another…. Manga-ish chapter…. Lol. Well hopefully soon when this arc will be done, I'll try other things. Btw Thriller Bark is my all time fave arc! :D Lol that's why I decided to use this…. It made me so happy to see everyone working together and all lol. Well until next time! :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello! Here's the next chap! :D**

Chapter 18:

"GECKO MORIAH!" Luffy shouted as he chased the shadow through the forest. "GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" The captain demanded, throwing his hands up in the air.

**Page break!**

"Shit!" Akane jumped out of the way from Oz.

"Akane!" Chopper called out.

"Oi Chopper, isn't there someway to stop this guy?!" Sanji demanded.

"I'm thinking!"

"KYAAAAAH!" Nami, who was now there, ran avoiding more attacks.

"Hey stop getting in the way, woman!" Zoro cursed, running towards Oz.

"What did you say?!" The navigator shouted and didn't notice that huge zombie was about to attack the girl.

"Nami sis!" Franky came and swooped the girl away from the attack.

"Oh my gosh… Thanks Franky…." She breathed.

"Oi Franky!" Zoro called out as he held two large pieces of the building. "I'm taking these."

"Ah!? That's mine!" The cyborg puffed. "But whatever! Go ahead!"

"Oi, shoot me up!" The swordsman ordered the cook.

"Whoa what are you doing with that thing?!" Sanji gasped.

"It's okay if you can't…." Zoro smirked.

"Why you…! Of course I can you idiot!" Sanji assured and kicked the swordsman. "RMEE DEL'AIR POWER SHOOT!" Zoro went flying into the air and towards the huge zombie. Getting the two building pieces he swung them.

"Dai-Gekken!" Oz got smacked in the face, lost his balance and began to tumble down; just as he was about to grab onto something Robin did her job.

"Cien Fleur! Big tree." She commanded her 'hands' to grab the huge zombie's arm, preventing it from holding onto anything.

"AHHH it's falling!" Usopp shrieked.

"Let's go Chopper!" Franky ordered the doctor who followed. The shipwright made stairs in mid-air and they both smacked Oz in the jaw.

"It doesn't matter how big you are! The weak points of the 'human body' never change!" If we hit your jaw, it sends your head spinning!" Chopper declared.

This time, Sanji came running. "The only thing left holding you up is your leg… Luffy-monster!" The cook prepared his leg, "Anti manner…. COURSE KICK!" He shouted as he kicked the giant zombie.

"Now fall monster!" Zoro gritted his teeth in hope.

"All right!" Franky shouted.

"One down." Sanji smirked as Oz fell to the ground with a humongous thud.

"Damn you guys!" The giant zombie cursed- he was completely flipped upside down. "Now I'm really mad! I'll destroy you!"

**Page break!**

In the meantime, Nami just witnessed something she wished she hadn't. Bartholomew Kuma- the Shichibukai- just made one of Gecko Moriah's helpers, Perona, disappear into thin air.

"Wh-What is this?!" Nami gasped, falling to the floor in fright. Kuma then turned his head towards the navigator.

"You're… the Cat Burglar of the nakama 'mugiwara'!" He stated making Nami more confused.

"Wh-What do you want?! You're looking for our crew?!"  
"What I do here is for me to decide." Kuma replied, turning around- much to the relief of the navigator; and then in a split second the Shichibukai disappeared.

"Wh-What the?!" Nami fell to the floor in relief. "I-I've got to tell everyone!"

**Page break~**

"I-IT-IT'S MORIAH!" Usopp squealed, pointing towards Oz's stomach.

"Eh?! Where?!" Akane asked, looking from left to right.

"There! Can't you see?!" Usopp pointed once again at the big zombie's stomach. "In Oz's tummy!"

"Shit!" Sanji cursed. "Where's Luffy?! Did he really get ditched?!"

"Or can it be…" Franky's voice drifted.

"Luffy can't be beaten!" Akane and Chopper said together.

Oz then looked down to his stomach and gasped. "OH MY GOSH! A command unit?! There's a fucking command unit in my stomach! Holy shit this is soo cool! I'm like a robot!" He squealed.

"That's definitely Captain-san's shadow." Robin chuckled.

"Come!" Gecko Moriah now spoke up. "I'll give you guys a chance to fight me. Once you beat me, then you guys can get your shadows back! Bring it on! All of you! But first you have to defeat Oz…. before you can reach me!"

**Page break~**

"NAMI-SWAAAAAN!" Sanji jumped up and down excitedly.

"You idiot! Don't give away my spot!" She snapped.

"I'm so glad you're okay! Please forgive my weaknesses!" Sanji begged, swooning over the navigator. "THANK GOD YOU'RE OKAY!" He cried.

"Ugh, you're so damn annoying!" Zoro cursed as Oz spotted the orange-haired girl.

"Eh?!" Nami gasped as a fist came towards her.

"Gomu Gomu no…." Oz stretched his arm back.

"Eh?! He's not going to reach right?!" Akane gasped.

"Get Franky out there as fast as possible!" Zoro ordered the sniper.

"PISTOL!" The zombie STRETCHED his arm, and reached the building- thankfully not Nami.

"EH?! IT STRETCHED?!" Chopper gasped.

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?! WHY?!" Akane asked rhetorically.

"NAMIII!" Chopper got ready to run towards the now broken building.

"Ah there!" The first-mate noticed. "Robin saved her with a hand!" She sighed with relief.

"I stretched…." Oz noted. "It feels familiar…"

"That was a surprise… are you alright Nami?" Robin questioned the navigator, who was now with the group thanks to the many hands of Robin.

"Yeah! Thanks for saving me!" She panted.

"This looks pretty damn bad!" Zoro pointed out.

"Why did his arm stretch out like that?! There's only one rubber man in the world, isn't there?!" Sanji asked.

"Kishishishishishshi!" The laughing of Moriah's could be heard.

"Guys it must be Moriah! He must've of done something!" Akane guessed.

"GOMU GOMU NO… MUCHI!" The zombie shouted as his leg stretched and hit more buildings.

"Now he's just like a Luffy monster!" Nami squealed.

**Page break~**

"Wh-What?! Moriah can alter the shape of Oz's body at will because of his shadow?!" Usopp summed up with the Shichibukai just explained.

"That's amazing…" Akane admired.

"So he really hasn't turned into a rubber man…." Sanji sighed with relief. "But it's still crazy! We can't go anywhere near him!"

Zoro glanced at the side to see Franky completely injured. He cursed and ran towards the zombie in full speed.

"Hey Zoro! It's too dangerous to go near him!" Chopper panicked.

"Where the hell is Luffy?!" Nami questioned.

"I think he got tricked by Moriah!" Akane guessed.

"That idiot!" She sighed.

"Minna-san! Please listen to me!" Brook begged.

"Eh? What's up Brook?! When'd you get back here?"

…..

"EH?! Are you serious Brook?!" Usopp gasped.

"Yes."

"It shouldn't be a problem." Robin joined.

"I'm only doing this because this is our last chance okay?! Don't blame me if anything happens!" Nami explained. "DARK CLOUD TEMPO!" She took out her clim-a-tact and did her thing. Then Brook went back on a slingshot that Usopp made.

"No matter what it takes! Here I go!" The musician shouted as he was flung with the help of Nami and Robin.

"Yohohohohohoho I'm getting such a shock you can see it in my bones! Though I was only bones to begin with!" He chuckled as he was in the air; electricity filled throughout his body. "Now, here I go! Like an arrow of thunder! RAIKOTSUKEN…. GAVOTTE: BOND EN AVOTTE!" The now- skeleton shouted as he pierced through the zombie's body.

"Eh?! He made a hole in his body!" The first-mate shouted in awe.

"GUAAAH HE WENT THROUGH MY SHOULDER!" Oz shouted and then turned to Brook. "First off I have to stop these bones!" He stomped on the poor musician.

"BROOK!" Usopp shouted and then gulped. "HISSATSU ATLAS SUISEI!" The sniper blasted some of his bombs at the zombie and then Oz turned to attack Usopp. "HIEEE! HE'S AFTER ME NOW!"

Oz put his arm back, ready for an attack but then noticed his arm wouldn't stretch. "Ah?"

"Ochenta Fleur, Cuatro mano." Robin's poker face remained as she had captured Gecko Moriah.

"Oh! Nice one Robin!" Akane complimented.

"What are these hands?! They're annoying!" Gecko hissed.

"Perhaps you'd like to stop controlling the shadow." Robin suggested.

"NICE ROBIN!" Usopp cheered.

**Page break!  
**

"ROBIN-CHWAN!" Sanji yelled as Gecko Moriah managed to take away her shadow.

"Shit! Her too!" Zoro cursed.

Sanji glared at the Shichibukai and got ready to attack. "Diable JAMBEI!" He shouted as ran at the 'speed of light' towards the monster; though all he did was get hurt.

"Damn you Master! This is my fight!" Oz complained.

"Sorry Oz. I got carried away." Moriah chuckled.

"I'll finish of this woman then!" He turned to Robin who was unconscious. "GOMU GOMU NO…."

"Damn!" Akane ran towards the archaeologist with desperation- but was too far away.

"BAZOOKA!" Oz jumped up in the air and was prepared to jump on Robin, and now Sanji. The cook raised his leg and glared at the monster.

"FRIT ASSORTIE!" He shouted as he knocked the monster back.

**Page break!**

"Shit! He got Sanji and Chopper too!"

"Now only four left!" Oz shouted happily. Robin, Brook, Sanji, Chopper and Franky were all unconscious; leaving Akane, Zoro, Nami and Usopp- oh and Luffy, but he doesn't count right now.

"I-Impossible…. We can't beat him!" Nami breathed.

"Don't say that Nami!" Akane snapped.

"I agree with Nami!" Usopp joined. "There's no hope…."

"You guys!" The first mate gritted her teeth.

"KISHISHISHISHI! GO STOMP THEM FLAT OZ!" Moriah ordered the monster.

"USOPP!" Zoro called.

"Eh?"

"I'll create an opening on him!" The swordsman finished.

"Eh? What?! But-" He began but was interrupted by Zoro attacking Oz. After a few hits, Oz just tossed him aside like the others.

"ZORO!" Nami and Akane said together.

"Oh I get it now!" Usopp half smirked as he shot 'something' in the zombie's mouth.

"Eh? What was it… that went into my mouth…..?" Oz questioned aloud.

"I got it! I got him to swallow the salt!" Usopp cheered.

"EH?! Really Usopp?!" Akane said happily.

"Wait a second!" Nami interrupted as she became serious.

"KISHISHISHISHI!" Moriah laughed loudly. "I protected his body from the start!" He stated as a shadow came out of the zombie's body, carrying the salt.

"EH?! No way!"

"You bastard! Trying to fool me!" Usopp cursed, sniffing.

"Take back your stuff!" The shadow threw back all the salt, causing it to spill everywhere.

"Damn it! All the salt that Brook gathered is gone!" Akane cursed. _"Why the hell am I not doing anything?! My body won't move!"_

"STOMP!" Suddenly Oz's foot came and stomped towards Usopp's direction.

"KISHISHISHISHISHISHI! KEEP STOMPING OZ!" Moriah ordered, cackling.

"USOPP!" Akane ran towards the now broken stone.

"THOSE WOMEN TOO!" He finished, getting ready to stomp Nami and Akane.

"SHIT!" The two closed their eyes but then realized nothing happened.

"Just who the hell are you trying to stomp on?" A deep voice questioned.

"We're okay!" The three noticed, shooting their eyes open.

"Usopp you too!" Akane sighed with relief.

"I don't know who saved us tho-" Nami looked up to see…. "LUFFY?!" The three gasped.

"I am the only Luffy." The captain declared as he hit Oz, causing him to fly back a few yards. Akane's, Usopp's, and Nami's jaws dropped open.

**Page break~**

"Let's save our heroes!" Many people came and picked up the remaining crewmembers.

"Eh? Who the hell are you guys?!" Akane demanded.

"Don't worry. We're on your side!" A girl with big lips assured.

"Is that so then? Well we're counting on you~" Akane laughed, bowing down.

"Too easy…." Usopp and Nami sweat-dropped.

…..

"WHAT?! You fused 100 shadows into Luffy's body?!" Usopp gasped.

"COOL!" The first mate admired. "LUCKY!"  
"Frankly, we were also surprised at the jump of his powers!" One man stated.

"Really?" Nami questioned, curious.

"Yes! With this…. He can defeat Gecko Moriah!" Lola, the big lipped girl, declared.

**Page break (Sorry its long)**

"LUFFY WON!" Akane cheered, raising her fists in the air along with hundreds of others.

"THRILLER BARK IS FREE! HE DEFEATED OZ AND GECKO MORIAH!" Many shouted and the cheering went on for a few moments.

"But… what do we have to do to get our shadows back….?" Usopp suddenly questioned, making everything quiet.

"Hmmm… this is quite the problem. Originally Strawhat would do it… but seeing as he passed out because of all those shadows… we'll have to force Gecko Moriah ourselves." Lola explained.

"Yosh! Leave that to me! I feel completely usele-" Akane began but then noticed everyone freeze in their spots. "eh?" She looked in the direction to where everyone was… Oz stood up once again!

"EH?!" Everyone, besides the Strawhat crew, fled instantly. Zoro was the first one to get up. Then Luffy, afterwards Robin, Franky, Brook, Chopper, Sanji and then Nami, Usopp and Akane were all together.

"Let's finish this!"

**Page break~**

"He's still conscious…" Chopper panted heavily. "He doesn't' die even when his bones are crushed…"

"The sun!" Usopp pointed out in panic.

"Eh? What's this shivering sensation?" Akane asked rhetorically.

"Luffy! You guys! You need to get your shadows back!" Usopp said in panic.

"Quick wake up Moriah!" Lola ordered.

"I'm already awake…" Moriah stated as he stood up, then his body slowly increased as a thousand shadows went in his body. "I'll show you whose strong Strawhat!"

**Page break (Damn this is getting annoying!)**

After Luffy changed to gear second, he punched the shadows out of Gecko Moriah, and in the nick of time, everyone's shadow came back.

"Y-You scared the hell outta us!" Usopp, Chopper, Franky, Brook and Nami cried to Robin, Sanji, Zoro, Akane and Luffy- who was actually unconscious right now.

"We thought you disappeared forever!" Nami joined.

"Looks like everyone's okay…." Chopper breathed a sigh of relief along with Franky.

"Ahh~ the fatigue finally caught up. Anyone got cola?" The 'cyborg' asked. As the Strawhats talked a bit many people came running towards the crew.

"WE THANK YOU! Because of you guys, we're finally free!" Lola and others bowed their heads in thanks.

"Even if you say that…. We personally had to get back our own shadows. You guys were just a plus." Akane chuckled.

"Like you did anything." Zoro scoffed.

"Don't say that!" She snapped back. "I couldn't help it alright?! My body wouldn't move!"

"Eh? Akane? Again?" Chopper looked up towards the first-mate who sighed.

"Yeah. I don't know what the hell is wrong with me!"

"Oh well! You guys have helped us a lot!" The random people still thanked.

Suddenly Nami's eyes widened and she gasped, getting the attention of the crewmembers. "Oh yeah! I forgot something REALLY important!" She told everyone.

"Eh? What's wrong Nami?" Usopp questioned.

"What happened, Navigator-san?" Robin asked as well.

"I-It's really urgent!" Nami panicked.

"I see." A new voice joined, making the remaining members turn their heads. "My uneasy feeling wasn't wrong. Just when we found a successor for Crocodile, we have to deal with another defeated Shichibukai." A robot-looking man stated.

"Who the hell are you?!" Sanji stepped up, glaring at the man.

"Shit! He's here!" Nami shook her head and turned to her crewmembers. "Listen carefully. I forgot to tell you guys but…. On this island… there was another one!"

"Another one? What?" Zoro questioned.

"A Shichibukai!" Nami finished, closing her eyes shut.

"WHAT?!" The members, excluding Luffy who was still unconscious, gasped.

"Are you serious sis?!" Franky questioned.

"Oh no." Brook shook his head repeatedly.

"That's a Shichibukai?!" Akane gasped.

"Bartholomew Kuma!" Lola noticed.

Akane heard something she didn't want to, just then. "Obliterate…. Every single soul left on this island." An order came through a phone. Her eyes widened and she clenched her fists.

"Guys! Be careful!" Nami suddenly shouted. "He has some weird ability which makes you disappear!" She warned.

"Eh?!" Usopp and Chopper gasped.

"And he can use teleportation!" The navigator added; and just as she did Kuma disappeared and appeared right behind everyone.

"He's here!" The unknown people ran away in fright.

"Pirate Hunter Zoro…. Let's start with you." Kuma stated while everyone looked at the swordsman confused.

"Pirate hunter…?" Akane repeated.

**Page break~ SOO CLOSE TO DONE :O**

While the others panicked Zoro ordered everyone to leave. "You guys go ahead and leave! He asked for me didn't he?!"

"You idiot! As if we'd leave you!" Akane snapped.

"If it's fighting I don't need help…." The swordsman assured. "Don't humiliate me."

"Your reputations are great. Strawhat Luffy has managed to gather quite the crew." He referred to everyone who foolishly smiled in return.

"Oh really~?" Everyone grinned.

"There have been many achievements for you guys. The Captain is not the only one who should be accredited for those achievements."

"H-How'd he know?" Nami questioned aloud.

"Yeah… no one should know…." Akane agreed.

"Hey Zoro! It's very dangerous! You already have a few broken ribs and bones too!" Usopp shouted.

"If I die now… then that's the level I was only able to reach…" Zoro stated.

"Zoro…." Akane gasped.

**Page break~ ALMOST DONE FOR SURREE**

Everyone was down. Kuma managed to attack all the members of the Strawhat crew after everyone disagreed to let the Shichibukai take their captain and they all were unconscious. "Now, to Mugiwara Luffy." He stepped towards the rock that was on top of the Captain. Picking it up, he revealed the Strawhat captain. But suddenly he was stopped by someone stabbing him in the stomach.

"You bastard…!" Akane cursed; her fist smoking because of the attack. "You're a cyborg?! Like Franky fixed half of his body?!" _"No… this hardness is not steel…" _Akane's thoughts stopped as Kuma blasted a 'bomb' towards the girl. She got hurt a bit, but managed to avoid official damage.

"I am indeed a cyborg. But I far exceed Franky. I am what they call a Pacifista." Kuma explained. "An incomplete human weapon created by the world government!"

"Pacifista?" Akane repeated. "What the hell…?"  
"I'm made by the world's greatest Doctor- Dr. Vegapunk! His knowledge exceeds many!" The Shichibukai continued.

"I see…. With this kind of body… there's no way we'd win…" Akane admitted as she gritted her teeth. _"Just what were those two years for?! Huh?!" _ But she continued. "Just why… must you take Luffy's head…?"

"This is already my best offer." Kuma answered.

"Then… go on and take the head… but take mine instead!" Akane begged. "Luffy… he's changed many people's lives… and I believe he can still change more. Compared to him, I'm nothing. Let my life exchange for his! I beg you!" She bowed her worn out body.

"I know my head is not worth much at the moment… But I'm the… daughter of Red Haired Shanks! Maybe not by blood… but my head should be equal as Luffy's!" Akane gritted her teeth. _"I can't believe I'm using Shanks… damn…"_

"By dying for him… how would you ever be satisfied…?" Kuma questioned, confused at the girl's behavior.

"There's no other way to save the crew!" Akane now shouted. "As the first-mate, I'd gladly sacrifice everything for them!" She explained. "If I can't even protect my crewmates, or my Captain's dreams… then I'm not worth being the first mate!" She gasped for a breath and then continued, "Luffy… must be the man who's going to be Pirate King!" She stated firmly.

"Hold on a minute!" A voice interrupted Akane and she slightly turned her head to see Zoro stumbling towards them.

"I'm the, now ex- Pirate Hunter Zoro…. I'm worth more than that idiot over there. I'm going to be the greatest swordsman in the world too! That's more than enough!" Zoro stated.

"Zoro you-"

"Oi woman." He turned around and smirked. "Tell everyone that it was fun while it la-" he began but was interrupted when Akane ran and punched him hard in the stomach.

"You-" Zoro spurted out blood and fell to the ground.

"Sorry Zoro. You just came here… can't let you do that…" Akane panted. "I hope you will keep your promise and leave alone the rest of the crewmembers." She turned towards the Shichibukai.

"If I lay a hand on Strawhat now my honor would be at stake." Kuma stated much to the relief of the first-mate.

"I will be eternally grateful~" Akane half chuckled.

"Rest assured of what I will do now, as I will leave him and your crewmembers unharmed…. However… what you are about to experience is HELL." Kuma put his hand in front of Luffy after he picked him up. He moved his hand slightly and a huge paw-bubble appeared. "This is all the pain and fatigue that your captain experienced. Along with your half-dead body, this will no doubt, lead to your death." He then took out a little bit of the bubble and pushed it towards the girl. "Have a try." The bubble went to Akane's body and her eyes widened in pain.

"GUAAAAHHHH!" Blood spurted out her body and she fell to the floor instantly.

"Well?" Kuma questioned.

"Just… let me… choose the location…." Akane panted, not changing her mind.

"Very well."

**TO BE CONTINUED~ Whew! That was LONG! D: BTW, the reasons I decided to use Akane was because:**

**She was pretty useless during the Oz and Moriah fight…**

**She's the first mate, and since originally Zoro, the actual first mate, did that for Luffy I thought it only made sense since she lived with him her whole life…**

**Well until next time~ :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello~ Thanks for the reviews~ :D Okay so this chap is where I'll be starting my own arc! :D And just a note, some of the bounties aren't up-to-date… Remember how I'm changing some of the things? Well yeah, this is one of 'em. They haven't been through all that since they just started sailing….Well, here's ya'll go! **

Chapter 19:

Zoro woke up to the sounds of Luffy laughing. "Whoa! Check it out guys! I feel like nothing happened to me at all!" He jumped up and down showing everyone.

"Luffy! All your injuries are gone!" Chopper gasped.

"How is that possible?!" Usopp shouted.

"Oi, are you serious?!" Franky questioned, bewildered at the Captain's endurance.

"It hurts…." Nami whined, only concerned about her-self.

"Is he so badly hurt that he's not making sense of things anymore?" Robin guessed.

"Yohohohoho, that's quite an amazing ability Luffy-san has." Brook complimented.

"AKANE-CHWAN!? WHERE ARE YOU?!" Sanji asked as he sped off somewhere.

"_Akane…" _Zoro's eyes widened as he remembered just what happened. _"That idiot!" _He got up instantly and staggered around looking for the girl; after a while of searching he saw Sanji standing a few feet away- his back facing the swordsman.

"Oi Ero-cook! Did you fin-" The marimo asked but then noticed Sanji's body frozen; he looked towards where the ero-cook was looking and his eyes widened once more.

"A-Akane-chan… what happened?!" The cook stammered. In front of the two Akane was standing- her body trembling- and the only thing they could see was blood. Her clothes were all red of blood, and so were her arms, legs, and even face; the whole ground was surrounded by blood as well. Instantly, Sanji and Zoro both ran towards her.

"Oi what the hell happened when you knocked me out?!" Zoro demanded.

"Ah? What the hell are you talking about marimo?!" Sanji snapped. "We shouldn't worry about that right now!"

"Nothing…. Nothing at all…." Akane answered, spitting out blood in the process.

"Akane-chan!"

**Page break~**

"Oi Chopper! How is Akane? How's her condition?" Luffy questioned the doctor while he carried a huge bag of treasure.

"This is the first time I've seen so many wounds on her…. Really… she was close to losing her life…" Chopper sighed. "I'm sure something happened when we were knocked out!"

"I can't believe that Shichibukai just left like this…" Robin put a finger on her chin in thought.

"And it's weird how Luffy is surprisingly energetic after all that…" Usopp added.

"Just a bit… I'm not even sure myself!" Luffy laughed.

"IF YOU'RE WONDERING ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED, THEN I'LL TELL YOU!" One man suddenly came up along with another.

"ME TOO! I SAW IT ALL FROM THE START TO THE END!" The other one exclaimed. "WE'LL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING TO YOU!"

"Wait a minute." Zoro interrupted and dragged the two out.

"EH? Why?! You were pretty amazing yourself! I heard you're the newest addition to the crew and yet you'd sacrifice your life too!" One questioned.

"Shut the hell up." Zoro snapped. "Just tell me what the hell happened!"  
"Y-Yes…"

**Page break~**

"I see… that's what happened." Zoro sighed, shaking his head. _"That girl should've just let me do it…"_

"Okay then! We're off to tell the rest!" The two were about to run away but the swordsman stopped them.

"Listen. That woman didn't do it to gain some thanks. How do you think Luffy would feel if he heard that his childhood friend almost sacrificed her life for him? Just leave it alone." He stated and walked away.

"S-So cool…" The two gasped with awe.

"Hnn… So that's what is was…." Robin smiled weakly and looked at Akane who was still unconscious. _"We would all go that far for Captain-san hm?_"She took away the 'ear' that was listening to the conversation between Zoro and the no-named people and walked away.

**Page break~**

"SEE YOU LATER!" Luffy waved happily to the people at Thriller Bark.

"WE'LL NEVER FORGET ANYTHING YOU'VE DONE!" Lola promised. "BYE NAMIZOU!"

"Bye everyone!" Nami waved along with the rest of the crew, excluding Akane who was still unconscious.

**Page break~ lol**

The Strawhat crew was now sailing once again and everything was normal in the ship. Well, except one thing. "Oi Chopper~" Luffy sunk in his chair, bored. "When's Akane gonna wake up!? She's been sleeping for two days!"

"I don't know Luffy!" Chopper called out from his card game with Usopp. "I checked up on her an hour ago and she was still sleeping! Nami said she'd sit down by her and read for a while!"

"Augh… what's up with Akane?!" Luffy whined. "She's so lazy!"

"I don't think that's the case, Captain-san." Robin chuckled.

"Ah? What're you talkin' about Robin?" Luffy tilted his head while Zoro's ears twitched and he glanced at the Archaeologist who smiled back at him.

"Tch. Nosy woman." Zoro muttered while Robin chuckled.

"Eh? Eh?" Luffy looked back and forth at the two. "I don't get it!"

**Page break~  
**

Nami sat at the chair next to Akane's bed, and grabbed the newspaper she just brought. "Hmm… let's see if anything new is going on~" She said aloud. When she opened the newspaper she shrieked. "OH MY GOSH!" Everyone turned their heads towards the room and went towards the woman's quarters.

"What's wrong Nami-swan?!" Sanji demanded.

"Yeah Nami! Don't scare us like that!" Usopp begged.

"What's wrong?!" Chopper asked.

"Sis?" Franky tilted his head as he saw Nami tremble and hold the newspaper in anger.

"Ara, is something on the newspaper, Navigator-san?" Robin questioned.

"Oi woman!" Zoro snapped.

"Nami-san? May I see your panties?" Brook asked randomly.

"Oi Nami!" Luffy shouted.

"SHUT UP!" Nami threw the papers to the floor and pointed at them. "Look at this!" Everyone looked down to see new wanted posters on the floor; to be exact, THEIR wanted posters. "I didn't buy last weeks since we were at that stupid place… and this is what I miss!" She growled. "This is how that stupid monster knew just who we were!"

"Eh?!" They each grabbed their own wanted posters in awe.

"Wohooo! I'm worth $300,000,000!" Luffy cheered happily.

"$60,000,000…. Not bad." Zoro smirked; though that was all because of him killing notorious pirates… and probably because of Impel Down.

"This is not funny! I'm worth $14,000,000! And my picture! I thought it was a reporter for a magazine!" Nami whined.

"Wh-Whoa… I'm worth… $30,000,000….. And I'm in Sogeking form!" Usopp laughed. _"Good, I won't be chased that much then! I'm so glad I put this disguise on when I shot the Marine's flag!"_

"Wh-What the…. HELL IS THIS?!" Sanji clenched his paper in anger as the rest saw it and began to laugh. It was not the cook at all! It was a drawn sketch of him, and didn't look like him AT ALL. "I don't care if I'm worth $75,000,000…. All the women in the world will despise me!" He cried.

"Despise you?" Chopper sniffed. "At least you have a high bounty!" The doctor cried. "I'm only worth $50! $50! That's nothing! I'm seen as nothing but a pet!"

"Ara, it's alright Doctor-san…." Robin chuckled. "I've had a bounty for a while now…. And didn't expect it to grow up to $80,000,000…."

"SUPER! SUPER! SUPER!" Franky cheered, getting into his form. "I have $44,000,000!"

"Yohohohoho that's amazing! I have the same since a few years ago!" Brook laughed. "$33,000,000!"

"Wh-what do we do?! We're screwed! No, we're a goner! I don't know what to do!" Nami panicked.

"Oh… what about Akane?" The captain suddenly asked, looking at the only paper left on the ground. He picked it up and began to laugh. "Not bad! She has more than the rest of ya'll 'cause she's been with me the longest!"

"Eh?! How much?!" They all gathered around to see Akane have a bounty of $120,000,000!

"EHH?! HOW COME?!" Chopper's mouth dropped.

"Oh maybe it's because she fought the CP9?" Robin guessed.

"But so did we! Even I did and I just got $50!" Chopper whined.

"Well Akane sis has stuck to Luffy the most, so it's not really a surprise…." Franky said quietly.

"Then maybe it's because of Impel Down?" Usopp guessed, ignoring the shipwright. "After all, we don't know what she did when we weren't there."

"Hmm… that could be true. But there was also that thing with Crocodile." Robin reminded them. "He was a Shichibukai as well."

"Oh yeah! That's when we saved Vivi!" Luffy remembered.

"I miss her." Chopper whined.

"Well, she knows we're doing well!" Usopp laughed.

"Who the hell is that?" Zoro questioned.

"Oh that's right. You marimo weren't there." Sanji smirked, smoking his cigarette.

"Shut up. At least I don't have a bounty that looks like shit." Zoro retaliated.

"Why you-!"

"U-Um… Me and Franky-san don't know who that is either…" Brook chuckled.

"Everybody shut up!" Nami slammed her hands on the table. "Do you guys not get how dangerous this is?! Now, the whole world will be after us!"

"So? That's the point right?" The captain tilted his head in confusion.

"Yeah! We couldn't be pirates without bounties, sis!" Franky agreed. "It makes it more SUPER!"

A vein popped in the Navigator's head and just as she was about to say something she was interrupted by a phone ringing. "Eh?" She looked down to see Akane's phone ringing.

"Is it Makino or Shanks?!" Luffy leaped. "They must've seen our bounties!"

Nami picked up the phone and shook her head. "I-It's Law…."

"Eh?! He never calls though!" Franky looked surprised.

"AH?! THAT BASTARD?! WHAT THE HELL DOES HE WANT WITH AKANE-CHAN?!" Sanji flared up.

"Oi, oi. Calm down Sanji…." Usopp sweat-dropped.

"Maybe he figured out about our bounties and wants to congratulate us?" Chopper suggested, making the whole room quiet.

"Nah. I doubt it." Everyone said at the same time.

"Yohohoho then I'll answer-" Brook began but instead Nami snatched the phone and answered; making Brook sink into depression. She put the phone on speaker and placed it on the table.

"H-Hello?!" Nami tried to sound strong, but she was just scared of the now-Shichibukai.

"….. Oh it's Miss Cat Burglar." Law noticed.

"Eh? Then you saw our Wanted Posters eh…." Nami face-palmed. _"Maybe he is congratulating us?!"_

"Where's Miss Akane?" Law questioned, ignoring the previous statement.

"O-Oh… the thing is…" The navigator chuckled nervously at the stared at the unconscious first-mate. "She can't talk right now."

"Oh?"

"HEY!" Sanji started talking when he couldn't take it any more. "AKANE-CHAN DOESN'T WANT TO EVER TALK TO YOU AGAIN! LEAVE HER-" He began but was stopped when Nami slapped him on the head.

"N-Nami-swan…." Sanji pouted while Luffy laughed.

"S-Sorry don't mind that idiot. Akane's actually unconscious right now." The navigator explained. "She got injured really badly two days ago and hasn't woken up since."

"I see. Well _if _she wakes up then tell her I need to talk to her." Law answered and then hung up.

"I-IF?!" Nami gasped.

"He's quite scary…." Brook got up from his depression state.

"He's stupid." Zoro scoffed.

"I feel like he doesn't care if she was alive or not!" Usopp sweat-dropped.

"Of course he does!" Chopper chuckled nervously.

"Yeah! Law isn't that mean!" Luffy added.

"Yohohohoho are you sure?" Brook looked at them uneasy.

"Of course he is Musician-san." Robin chuckled.

"That bastard…." Sanji muttered.

"I kinda feel bad for Akane sis…" Franky shook his head.

"Why do you feel bad for me?" Akane got up slowly from her bed, looking at everyone confused. They were all gathered around her table.

"AKANE!" Luffy leaped towards her and showed her all the bounties. "LOOK! LOOK! WE GOT BOUNTIES!"

"EH?! Really?!"

"Yeah! And yours is the second highest!"

"EH?! Seriously?!" Akane snatched them all and stared at them with awe. "Whoa Luffy! Oh my gosh I do have a lot! Pfft…. Sanji…" She snickered getting a whine in return from the cook. "Oh Chopper's is kinda low…. Franky has a nice one! Whoa…. Uso-no- Sogeking?! Brook has a nice one too! And I see Robin's increased more! Zoro… his is not bad for just joining! Nami! Yours is nice too! More than I expected! Dang! This is amazing! We're officially pirates with this right?!"

"Yeah! You understand right, Akane?!" Luffy nodded his head. "Nami said it's a bad thing though!"

"Eh? Why? With this, we're known throughout the world!"

"Yeah… that's exactly why!" The Navigator snapped. "Now everyone will be after us!"  
"Isn't that okay? We'll just kick their asses." Akane blinked twice while the others laughed.

"You're just as dense as Luffy…" The orange-haired girl sighed.

"Oh! Akane-chwan how are you feeling now?!" Sanji suddenly asked.

"That's right! What happened to you?! You were half dead when Sanji and Zoro found you!" Chopper nodded his head.

"Oh that's right… that did happen huh…." Akane put a finger on her chin, gaining suspicious looks at the first mate. "But it doesn't matter! I just got careless!" She laughed it off.

"But no matter how careless you became, those injuries were serious! Please be careful next time!" Chopper begged.

"Got it Doctor!" Akane saluted and laughed once again.

"You're so stupid…." Zoro sighed.

"Oh that's right Akane-san. You got a call from Law-san a few minutes ago." Robin reminded everyone and the first-mate.

"What? Law called me? Why? He never does." She looked at the archaeologist with confusion.

"That's what we'd like to know! That bastard didn't even care if you-" Sanji began but was stopped by Usopp.

"Well you should just call him then. If he never calls then it must be important…" He chuckled nervously.

"That's true. Hey Luffy pass me the phone!" She ordered the captain who stretched his arm to get the phone.  
"Here you go!" He grinned.

"Thanks~" She smiled back and dialed Law's number and then left the phone on speaker.

"Eh? Is that okay, sis?" Franky asked. "We could leave."

"Why? If he bothered to call then it should be important- so I don't really care if you guys listen." She shrugged it off.

"It better be important…" Sanji glared at the phone. "Akane-chwan wasted her time to call this bastard…"

"Now, now, Cook-san…" Robin chuckled as everyone heard a click indicating that Law answered.

"Miss Akane?"

"Yeah Law! You called?" She answered, relaxing in her bed even more.

"Yes. I have some news for you." He answered.

"News? Oh if it's about the bounties I already know."

"No, not that. I'm at an island that may just interest you."

"Interest me? What the hell are you talkin' about?" She questioned, confused.

"It's the island where Red Haired Shanks found you." He answered, his voice not changing at all. Everyone's eyes widened in surprise, except for Luffy's, and they looked at the first-mate who just remained the same.

"So? I don't care about that." Akane stated firmly.

"That's not all Miss Akane. I found out some information about your mother. You're real mother."

"EH?!" Everyone in the room blurted out, except for Luffy and Akane who just gritted her teeth.

"Look Law! I told you I don't care about that!" Her voice now rose with annoyance.

"Miss Akane. Let me finish." Law's voice became angrier. "What you've been thinking about her all these years is wrong. She's not the type of person you think she is."

"What are you talking about? All I know about that bitch is that she abandoned me! Which I'm completely glad she did! I wouldn't have met Shanks or Makino or-"

"She's dead." Law interrupted, annoyed at the interruptions by the girl.

"S-So what?!" This time the first-mate's eyes widened along with the others. "I told you that-"

"She died protecting you." He finished.

"Eh?" Everyone gasped for like the 10th time that day and looked towards the first-mate who was staring in surprise at the phone.

"Wh-what did you just say Law?" Akane stuttered.

**TO BE CONTINUED~ new arc is beginning! :D Hahahaha it got serious really quickly huh? Well I hope it wasn't boring…. Until next time!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello! :D Chapter 20 man! :O I didn't expect it to be this long… but I guess it is lol! And sorry for the wait… Well here's the next chap!**

Chapter 20:

Akane laid in her bed, full of thoughts. After what Law said Luffy made everyone get out, including himself, and her nakama left her alone for a while. Though, she could hear the whispers on the other side of the door. She turned to the side and sighed for the 3rd time- what Law said after everyone left caught her interest even more; after she told them where they were he told her that they were actually really close.

"The log pose sets in about 2 more days- which is enough for you to come here." Law explained. "I will wait no longer than that Miss Akane." He stated and then hung up.

"_He said that I could meet my father…?" _She turned once again to the other side of the bed. _"But then Law said that he's the one who killed my 'mom'… I'm so confused in what to do!" _She buried her head in the covers and screamed in anger.

**Page break~**

Everyone jumped at the sound of the scream from Akane. "Wh-What do we do? She seems really bothered about this…." Chopper questioned everyone.

"What could we do? It's her problem…." Usopp sighed.

"But still, we could help! I mean we all help each other when we're in trouble, right?! So why not now?!" The reindeer cried out.

"Doctor-san. This is different." Robin explained, sighing.

"Oh she'll be fine!" Luffy interrupted, clapping his sandals together.

"Luffy? What are you talking about?" Nami asked confused.

"Weellll this is Akane we're talking about! Just watch! She'll come out here soon and act like nothing happened at all!"

"Oh my poor Akane-chwan…." Sanji sniffed. "I'm going to make her favorite food!" He jumped up and ran towards the kitchen.

"So what do you plan we should do, Strawhat?" Franky questioned.

"I just told you Franky! She's gonna be fine! Just act normal!" The captain assured everyone.

"I don't know Captain-san…. It seems much worse than that…." Brook disagreed.

"Just leave her alone." Zoro interrupted, making everyone turn their heads.

"What would you know?! You just joined!" The navigator snapped.

"Nami…." Usopp sweat-dropped.

"I think Bushido-san and Captain-san are right. If we just act like nothing happened and not talk to her about it, it should be fine." Robin agreed.

"I think we're thinking too much about this!" Luffy declared. "It's Akane! Don't worry!"

"Luffy….."

**Page break~  
**

After an hour or so, Akane stepped out of the room. She wasn't surprised at all from everyone's behavior though. They were doing their own things like usual- Luffy, Chopper and Usopp were playing cards, Nami was sunbathing along with Robin, Zoro was sleeping, Franky was building something in a corner, Brook was playing the violin, and seeing as Sanji wasn't around he was probably cooking. She smiled weakly and went towards the kitchen to get a drink. After she closed the door to the kitchen everyone, excluding Zoro and Robin, went towards the kitchen and opened the door slightly in interest.

"I-Is this okay?" Chopper whispered.

"Shhh!" Usopp put a finger over his mouth.

"AKANE-CHWAN! I MADE YOUR FAVORITE FOOD!" Sanji spun around.

"Thanks Sanji." She replied with her normal expression, much to the relief of the cook. "I'll eat later though. It's still pretty early, right?"

"Whatever you please!"

The first-mate chuckled and grabbed a drink from the fridge. She then turned and left the cooking place, while everyone quickly went back to what they were doing; though she left the door of the kitchen open. But of course, the girl already noticed them in the kitchen and began to laugh lightly. "Hey guys!" She called out. "The next island is where Law is… so I'm going to meet up with him there and then go to that woman's grave. Okay?" She simply stated and walked away- back into the woman's quarters.

"That was pretty surprising…" Usopp gasped.

"I told you!" Luffy laughed.

"I-Is this okay?" Chopper gulped.

**Page break~**

The crew had finally reached the island and they all went ahead, leaving Akane and Zoro- who was the lookout- at the ship for now. "Aren't you going to go?" Zoro questioned.

"What? You actually heard? I thought you were asleep…."

"I was half-asleep."

"Oh. Yeah I'm going to go… soon enough…."

"What's the big deal anyway?" Zoro asked, confused. "You don't even remember her so why does it matter?"

"That's not the problem Zoro." Akane sighed. "He's here too…."

"He? Who? Your dad?"

"Yeah…"

"And…?"

"He's the one who killed my mom!" Akane blurted out. "He's beaten me to a pulp- and I figured out my mom ran away from him trying to save the both of us- but then she had no choice but to leave me in the middle of the snow. She hoped that someone would find me and of course Shanks did. But after that, that bastard… killed her." She explained, sighing.

"….." Zoro didn't know what to say but sigh once again. "So is he in jail?"

"No. According to Law, they needed proof that it was him. And since there wasn't any proof- he's still roaming around like the drunkard he is."

"Ok so just kick his ass." Zoro simply stated. "You're fists are urging just to hit him right?" He noticed.

"Zoro…. You-"

"I don't see the big deal." He crossed his arms and yawned. "Sure, he beat the shit out of you- and killed your mother- but you're alive now. And you have Shanks and Makino right? They're your parents- not that bastard. And then there's Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, Nami, Franky, Brook, Robin, that ero-cook, and- well-there's the rest of us here too."

"Zoro!" Akane's eyes widened in realization.

"Ah?"

"You're the best! I just thought of what I'm gonna do!"

"Ah?!" He repeated.

"Thanks!" She patted his back and ran off.

"What the hell!?"

**Page break~  
**

Akane ran towards the location Law had texted her- after a while of searching she finally found him. "Oi Law!" She called out, waving her hand. He turned around not surprised and walked towards her quietly.

"I knew you would come Miss Akane." He smirked.

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up!" She mumbled. "So… where is it?"

"First I want you to see him." Law told her.

"Oi wait a minute!" Akane stopped him. "I want to see the grave first!"

"Ah?" Law narrowed his eyes. "No one tells me what to do, Miss Akane."

"I know, I know! But I feel like if I see the grave first, then I can beat the shit outta that asshole!" She explained, smirking. Law looked at her surprised but then smirked.  
"Very well."

**Page break~  
**

Akane stood at the grave of her mother. Her face was expressionless and she just stared at the stone. _"So this is where she is…?" _Akane sighed once again.

Meanwhile, Law, who was standing behind her, eye's twitched. _"How long is she going to stand there?!"_

Suddenly an unknown voice called the girl, "M-Mizuno?!" Akane turned around confused to see a man in about his 30s. Somehow he looked like her- black hair, brown eyes, kind of tan- and pretty tall. The man ran towards the first-mate and dropped the flowers in his hand; he placed his arms on her shoulder. "M-Mizuno!? That's you right?!"

"Ah?!" Akane shoved his arms away in horror. "Who the hell are you?!"

"Y-You're Mizuno aren't you?! Don't pretend!" The man demanded.

"_Mizuno?! Who the hell-"_

"Oh I see." Law interrupted walking towards the two in amusement. "I never thought the possibility of this."

"Eh? Law… is this man… my father…?!"

"Of course not." Law shook his head.

"You're Mizuno aren't you?!" The man repeated.

"Shut up!" She snapped. "Lemme listen to him!"

"E-EH?! Mizuno?!"

"Relax Miss Akane." Law half chuckled. "This man isn't your father but…. Since you look exactly like him… and I heard you looked exactly like your mother… I'm guessing this is your uncle. Besides, I do remember someone mentioning that your mother name was Mizuno."

Akane's eyes widened along with her 'uncle's. They both looked at each other for a while until her uncle teared up. "Y-You're my niece?!" He hugged her immediately, crying for a while. "I-I went and looked for you for so long! Before your mom died, she told me to look for you! You don't know how many months I searched!"

"E-Eh?!" Akane blurt out as she was suffocated from the hug.

**Page break~**

After Akane's uncle settled down a bit, the three decided to go to a café. "You're name's Akane now?!" He questioned, surprised.  
"Eh? Now?"

"Yeah, your name was Misaki before… your mother named you." He smiled sweetly.

"Eh…so what's your name…?" Akane questioned awkwardly.

"You can call me Uncle Neji!" He smiled, pointing to himself and then sighed. "But Mis-no Akane… you don't know how worried I was about you. That bastard…. What he did is unforgivable. I'm still trying to get him arrested somehow- but he's smart." Uncle Neji put his hands on his head and took a deep breathe. "To be honest, when I was looking around for you…. I was so afraid that a pirate would've found you."

"E-Eh?!" Akane blurt out, sweat-dropping while a laugh escaped out of Law's mouth.

"Yeah. You see your fa-no I can't even call him that. That bastard was a part of a nasty pirate crew and he could come rarely. I stayed with you and your mother- your mother was the best sister in the world." He smiled weakly. "But one day he came all drunk and angry 'cause his crew got beaten and only he managed to escape. That's when he went crazy and your mother decided to run away. I only regret that I wasn't there at that time, I was at my job."

"So that's what happened." Akane drifted away from the talk about the pirates, but it came anyway.

"So what were you doing this whole time?! Who helped you?! I feel like a whole weight has been lifted off my shoulders!"

"What… have… I…. been… doing….?" Akane repeated. _"It seems like he didn't see my wanted poster… what do I do?! I don't have the heart to tell him I DID get taken up by a pirate… but it's Shanks!" _The girl turned to Law who was trying his best not to laugh any more. She looked at him with a pleading look but his reply was a shrug and a smirk. _"You bastard."_ She mouthed.

"Yeah! I want to catch up! It's too much of a coincidence!"

"Uh well… this guy picked me up and raised me…. He took care of me really well! And then I made a lot of friends and… we're on a trip for school!" She told him nervously.

"Ehhh…. That's quite an easy summary." He chuckled. "So I'm guessing this guy is one of your friends from the trip? And who picked you up? I'd love to get in contact with them and thank them!"

"_What the hell?! I understand why he's doing this… but he's too nosy!" _Akane twitched her eyes and twirled her hair around her finger. "Uh you see…. This guy here isn't really important so don't worry about that." She shrugged off Law who glared back. "As for the man who took care of me… he's really busy! He doesn't have time to answer my phones!"

"Eh?! Th-Then you must've been s-s-so lonely…." Akane's uncle sunk into depression. "It's because I didn't find you…"  
"EH?! No! That's not the case!" Akane assured. "I have a mother too!"

"Y-You do?!" His head shot up in angst. "How is she?! Can I talk to her?! Was she kind?!"

"Of course she was!" Akane assured. "Ah- but she doesn't like electronics so she doesn't carry them around…." She lied.

"_Ooh not bad Miss Akane." _Law chuckled once again while this time Akane glared at him. She HATED lying.

"Oh that's too bad. So, what about your other friends? Are they around?"

"Eh? Well they're probably looking around-" Just as she said that familiar voices called her name.

"AKANE!" The girl cursed to herself and turned to see everyone, even Zoro, walking towards her.

"_SHIT! Even though he doesn't know me, he definitely knows Luffy! For sure!"_ She shook her head unnoticeably and mouthed for them to go away, but being the dull captain that Luffy was, he just kept coming towards them.

"Who's that guy?" Luffy questioned with meat in his mouth.

"_Luffy, you idiot!"_

**To be continued! Whoa, surprised? Me too! :O Somehow I just added an uncle…. Lol well until next time! :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello~ Here's the next chap :D**

Chapter 21:

"Oh, are these your friends, Misa- no Akane-chan?" The first-mate's uncle questioned, smiling happily.

"Eh? U-Uh yeah…" She chuckled nervously as everyone got chairs and surrounded the small table instantly.

"Who the hell are you?" Sanji glared at the unknown man.

"E-Eh?" Her uncle blinked twice at the kids. _"What's with their attitudes… speaking of which…I feel like I've seen that kid with the Strawhat before…?"_

"Ah Sanji!" Akane elbowed the cook. "Ummm I don't know how to ex-"

"Oh. You look like Akane." Luffy pointed out. "Don't you think so guys?"

"Hmm…. Now that you say that Luffy…. They have the same brown eyes and hair color…." Nami narrowed her eyes.

"Ara, and the skin color as well." Robin chuckled.

"Eh?! Does that mean that they-" Chopper and Usopp both looked at Akane shocked.

"Oi, oi, sis. Is that your da-" Franky gulped at the last word.

"Of course not!" Akane snapped, annoyed that no one would let her talk.

"Yohohoho she wouldn't be sitting here if it was her dad, correct?" Brook laughed.

"Eh? How'd you know-" Akane tilted her head.

"Zoro told us." Luffy explained.

"Sorry. It kinda came out." The swordsman shrugged, receiving a glare from the first-mate.

"Who the hell is he, Akane-chwan?!" Sanji demanded.

"Oh my gosh! Lemme explain!" She sighed and turned to Law who tried to hold his laughter. "You could help…" Akane shook her head and then looked at her uncle who was confused by all the conversations.

"Okay, everyone…. This is my uncle." She simply stated while everyone looked at her in surprise.

"EHHHHH?!" They all shouted.

"U-Uncle!? You have an uncle?!" Chopper shrieked.

"Apparantly…." Akane answered.

"B-But-"

"SUGOI!" Luffy laughed. "That's good for you Akane! We should show him our sh-" He began but was stopped by the first-mate covering his mouth. She shook her head vigorously.

"Eh? Show me what?" Her uncle asked sweetly.

"Uh he was gonna say shit." Akane sweat-dropped while Law chuckled even more.

"_Shit?!" _The whole crew thought to them selves in confusion.

"Sh-Shit? He wants to show me his… shit?" Neji (Uncle's name) sweat-dropped. "Th-That's…"

"No, not that kind of shit!" Nami assured. "He means like our…. House!" The navigator realized that Akane didn't want the secret of being a pirate to get out.

"Ohh house! Wait, you guys live together?"

"Ah! Not all of us!" Akane laughed. "M-Me and that kid over there do! He's…. the REAL son of the people who adopted me!" She lied as she pointed to her hopelessly dense captain.

"Oh! I see!" Her uncle sparkled. "I'm so grateful for your parents!"

"Ah? What the hell are you talking about? I don't care about that."

"Eh?"

"Luffy! You're such a kidder!" Akane laughed, smacking the boy hard on the back.

Chopper and Usopp looked confused along with the captain while the others seemed to understand what the first-mate wanted. "Wh-What's going on?" The doctor asked Robin who chuckled.

"Her uncle doesn't seem to know we're pirates, and I'm guessing Akane-san would like to keep it that way." She whispered.

"Ohhh!" Usopp and Chopper put their fists on the palm of their hands in realization.

"You guys are idiots." Sanji spat. "Making Akane-chan go through all that trouble."

"Who was the one who cussed at the guy in the first place, ero-cook?" Zoro scoffed.

"AH!?"

"Oi, bros… calm down!" Franky laughed. "We got to make a SUPER good reputation for sis' uncle!"

"He's right Minna-san." Brook agreed.

"What are you guys whispering about over there?" Neji asked, curiously.

"Eh?! Nothing really!" Nami laughed. "We're just really surprised she had an uncle!"

"I see. I'm really happy to see her alive after all those years." Her uncle smiled weakly- giving off an awkward aura to the table.

"Oi Waiter! I'm hungry! Bring me meat!" Luffy suddenly demanded- causing the awkwardness to break.

"Y-Yes!" The waiter seemed to recognize the pirate crew and listened immediately, giving him a big plate of meat- just right for the captain. Luffy happily devoured the food.

"_I wonder if U-Uncle… has realized yet?" _Akane thought to herself.

"Well…." Suddenly Law stood up. "I'll be going then Miss Akane. I have my own business to attend to."

"Eh? Really…. Well I'll ask Uncle about _him _then… Bye!" She waved, saying good bye.

"You really don't seem like you're dating at all…." Usopp sweat-dropped.

"Don't say that!" Sanji kicked the sniper. "They're not!"

"They are!" Chopper chuckled.

"Oh? That was your boyfriend, Akane?" Her uncle's eyebrows raised in curiosity. _"He doesn't seem like a good influence… he had tattoos and that smirk of his was kind of… evil…"_

"I guess…." She chuckled nervously.

"You must be thinking weird taste, right Uncle-san?" Brook laughed.

"Hey!" Akane snapped.

"Oh Uncle!" Nami suddenly shot her head up.

"_Un-Uncle?! Are everyone of them going to call me that?!" _He wondered. "Y-Yes?"

"How long does a log po-" She began but then shut her mouth immediately. _"Shit I forgot!"_

"Log pose? Is that what you're talking about? Why would you want to know that? Only pirates want to know about that." He asked innocently.

Akane flipped her head towards the navigator. "_Nami!" _She pleaded in her head and the orange-haired girl jumped.

"O-Oh that's 'cause…. We heard some pirates were here! So I was just wondering…" She told them.

"I see. Well it sets in about 3 days… So then what are you guys doing here?" The uncle questioned.

"_This guy is fuckin' nosy!" _Everyone, except Luffy thought. _"He's definitely suspicious of us!"_

"We came on a school trip." Zoro answered this time, much to the surprise of everyone.

"Oh! School trip?"

"Y-yeah! You see… we're in this club and then we managed to get enough money for a trip…. And the money that we had was enough for this island!" Akane lied through her teeth.

"Oi Akane! I'm hungry!" Luffy whined.

"You just ate all that meat!" Nami slapped the captain.

"I can't help it! It's not as good as Sanji's~" He sunk in his chair.

"One of you is a cook?" Her uncle seemed to lighten up. "I like cooking too!"

"Really?" Sanji perked up at once. "What kind of foo-"

"Ah, ah, ah! No one cares!" Zoro interrupted.

"What was that Marimo?!"

"You heard me! No one wants to hear you go on and on about your shitty food!"

"You wanna say that again?!"

"Shut up you idiots!" Nami growled as she hit the two of them- causing a bump on their heads.

"N-Nami swan…" The cook whimpered.

"You guys need to calm down!" Akane begged.

Akane's uncle smiled at the first-mate who was arguing along with her crewmembers. "You guys seem like you've been through a lot." He pointed out, placing his head on his hand.

"We have…" Robin smiled, the only one who actually heard the uncle.

**Page break~**

"So this is the house Mother, you, and I mostly stayed in…." Akane breathed out as she stepped inside the small house.

"Yeah. It's kind of messy right now though!" He apologized as he moved away some clothes on the floor. "I haven't had time to clean since I've been working…"

"Oh!" Luffy ran inside and into the kitchen instantly while Nami and Sanji followed closely- annoyed at his childish behavior. Zoro sat down on a sofa and began snoring away and Brook looked throughout the antique house in interest. Franky and Usopp looked at a few gadgets around the house and Robin and Chopper looked at a bookshelf. "Th-They're quite…." Her uncle stared in amazement.

"Nosy?" Akane finished, chuckling. "Sorry!" She bowed her head while her uncle shook his head.

"It's great to see you have so many friends!" He assured.

"Yeah." She smiled weakly and then sat on the sofa, next to Zoro who was sleeping away. "I was wondering… U-Uncle… could you tell me about…"

"Your father?" Her uncle finished- knowing very well what she meant.

"Yeah…" Her voice drifted as the saw her uncle tense up and clench his fists.

"That man…" He shook his head and sighed. "He's still around here. He didn't even go to jail…."

"Yeah, I know that." Akane confirmed what Law had told her.

"I see. Well, what else can I say about him? I already told you what he's like-"  
"Can you tell me where he is?" She asked seriously, interrupting him.

"E-Eh?" Her uncle stared at her in surprise. "Why?!"

"I want to see him." She stated firmly.

"N-no!" He shook his head, refusing. "I cannot tell you that! Definitely not! If I do- and he knows who you are- oh no… I can't even imagine-"

"Uncle…." Her voice drifted- she understood what the man meant. "I know you're worried and all since we just kinda met… and you were looking for me- but I really have to see him. I won't get killed or hurt!" She assured.

"No, no, no…." He repeated- it looked like a trauma had taken over him.

"U-Uncle?"

"He'll kill you." He looked at her seriously. "He's already tried to kill me many times, coming here- but I'm under the protection of the Marines… and if you go there- a person who isn't a citizen of this city- you don't know what he'll do!"

"He tried to kill you, too?!" She gasped.

"He wanted anything to do with that woman to go away- any witnesses or someone who knew that he could be a suspect- but the Marines just took that a sign of his drunkenness and he was only sent to rehab. He returned back…. Last month and tried to kill me once again. It's excruciating even living here- but I can't bring myself to leave the house your mother left."

Akane's shoulders' tensed and she gritted her teeth. _"He's been going through hell because of that bastard… Those damn Marines! They're only for fuckin' show!" _ She convinced herself. "Uncle. That's more the reason I should go see him." She now stared right through him- making her uncle shiver in surprise.  
"I told you-"

"Uncle!" Her voice now rose. "I'm telling you! I can take care of myself! And if you don't want me to go alone, I'll take someone from my cre- I mean my group of friends!" She fixed her self.

"You're just a teenager! You can't!" He still refused desperately. _"Right when I meet her… I can't let her get hurt too!" _

She took a deep breathe, and then noticed everyone now slowly coming by the living room- the room in which her uncle, herself and Zoro (Who was half awake now) were in. "Uncle, You don't know what I've been through- I'm not being egotistical or anything but I'm strong." She assured.

"That's not enough! He has his own damn gang!" Her uncle shouted- revealing a secret. "He made a gang!"

"That's nothing!" Luffy now interrupted, with a piece of meat hanging from his mouth. "We've beaten two Shichibukai's, we've broken into the worst prison on earth, we've fought so many pirate crews that I can't even count!" He declared.

"Wh-what?!"

"Uncle-san. Do you really not recognize his hat?" Robin now joined in.

"His hat?" Sure, Akane's uncle had noticed something familiar- and then it clicked. "Mugiwara…. Luffy…" He gasped and then turned to Akane. "Y-You're a pirate."

**TO BE CONTINUED! I'm sorry if this is a boring chapter…. I kinda dragged it lol but I had to make her uncle seem really desperate, ya know? Well until next time! :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**Sorry for the late update! I've been so busy! . Well here's the next chap!  
**

Chapter 22:

"Y-You're a pirate." Akane's uncle stated, his eyes widening starting right at his niece.

"Sorry I didn't tell you before…. After what you said about _him_ I couldn't bring myself to…." She chuckled nervously and waited for a reaction from her uncle.

"Oh my goodness…" Her uncle gasped, putting his hands on his face and resting his elbows on his knees. "It's all my fault that you've become like this…" He whispered.

"Eh? Wait Uncle! What are you-"

"If I only got to you in time… you're wrongly influenced…. That man that picked you up… he was one too, wasn't he?"

"I'm not wrongly influenced!" She assured. "I did become a pirate because of Shanks, but that's because I wanted-"

"Sh-Shanks?! Are you talking about Red-Haired Shanks?!"

"Y-Yeah…" The girl sunk once again.

"Unbelievable!" He shouted and then glared at Luffy who just stared at him in anger. "You… you took my niece to fight pirates? To fight filthy old men that could kill her any time?!" Neji demanded from the captain, angrily.

"Yeah." Luffy simply stated.

"Oi, Luffy…." Usopp sweat-dropped.

"So what? She's a pirate. What else would she do?" Sanji joined.

"That's right! A-Akane's strong!" Chopper also stepped in, nervously.

"That's not right!" Neji yelled furiously, slamming his fist on a wooden table. "Sh-she's not a pirate."

"What are you talkin' about, old man? Of course she is! She's my first mate!" Luffy retaliated, now annoyed.

"Luffy, wait-" Akane sweat-dropped.

"She's not a pirate!" Her uncle repeated, covering his ears and shaking his head.

"Wh-What's wrong with him?" Nami questioned Robin.

"He doesn't seem to like the fact that Akane's a pirate." Usopp answered, putting a finger on his chin.

"I know that!" Nami snapped.

"This could get quite serious, Minna-san." Brook interrupted.

"Yeah. What if he tries to take her away from us?" Franky agreed with the skeleton.

"No way! If he does that I'll kill him!" Sanji declared.

"Calm down, Cook-san." Robin sighed.

"What's going on?" Zoro asked.

"You just woke up?!" Usopp fell to the floor.

"U-Uncle!" Akane grabbed his arm. "Let me explain-"

"No!" He interrupted angrily. "You're not going to become a pirate! No, you're NOT a pirate in the first place! You don't know…." He turned to her seriously. "They're heartless bastards and will do anything to fool you!"

"Hey! We're not like that!" Luffy interrupted.

"Shut up!" He shouted.

"Luffy!" Akane yelled too. "Can you all go out for a while?! I'm going to talk to Uncle."

"Y-Yeah… that seems the right thing to do…" Nami coughed awkwardly as she shoved everyone out.

"Wait, what's going on? Is it morning already?" Zoro questioned.

**Page break**

Akane sat in front of her uncle who was glaring at her. "Please try to understand me…. These guys aren't like that!"

"Aren't like that?!" Neji scoffed. "Are you serious?! I can't believe I didn't recognize that Strawhat, but once I did I remembered all the news about him! You're captain fought with Shichibukai's… wreaked havoc in towns…. He even broke into a prison! He shot down a Maine flag with his crewmembers to declare war against the Marines!"

"You don't know what for, though! Do you?! The Marines will obviously try to cover that up! Usopp was actually the one who shot down the flag, and he did it so we can get back our nakama!" She explained quickly. "As for the prison…. He did that…. To save me!"

"What?!"

"I went to the prison to help someone save his crew…. And Luffy and the rest came to save me!"

"That's nonsense! You're just trying to cover up for that bastard! He's just a useless, heartless, stupid asshole like the rest!" He denied.

This time, a vein popped in the first mate's forehead. "Don't ever call Luffy that! He's saved countless lives, including mine! Luffy's everything to all of my crew! Don't you ever insult him or I'll kill you regardless of who you are!" She warned, her eyes turning fierce. Her uncle gulped and jumped back- the resemblance was too much.

"Y-You're just like that bastard…" He blurted out and Akane's eyes widened in realization.

**Page break**

Akane had run out of the house as soon as her uncle had said those words. _"I'm hopeless…" _She sighed as she walked throughout the town, her hands stuffed in her pockets. "I actually find out I have an uncle…. And blow it in the end…." She then stopped and stared up in the sky. _"I wonder if… She's watching me…"_

"Oi! Get out the way you whore!" One man suddenly pushed her aside roughly. She almost fell back in surprise when someone's hand caught her from the back. Turning around she saw Zoro.

"Oi!" Zoro ignored the stare from the first-mate and confronted the man who appeared to be drunk. "Watch where the hell you're going!" The man looked back at him and spat.

"Who the fuck are you, brat?!"

"Ah?" Zoro took a step when Akane went in the middle in between the two.

"Alright, calm down Zoro!" She half snapped. The girl wasn't in really a good mood. She then turned to the whole man who had some alcohol in his hand. The man wasn't in his best shape either- he had an overgrown beard and stunk. "And you! Don't call me a whore! Annoying old man!"

"AH?!" The man grabbed Akane by her collar of her shirt. "Say that again bitch!"

"I'll say it as much as times as I want!" She retaliated.

"_You tell me to calm down… and here you're picking a fight…" _Zoro sweat-dropped.

"You bitch!" The man repeated as he was about to slam his glass alcohol bottle at her face- but was stopped by an angry voice.

"Jurou!" The three turned to see Akane's uncle walking towards them in anger. "Let go of her!" He demanded as he pulled away his niece.

"Oh? Well if it isn't my brother-in-law!" The man named Jurou cackled and Akane's eyes widened.

"Th-this man is-" She began but was intentionally interrupted by her uncle.

"Shut up!" He snapped towards her and then turned to the drunkard. "What are you doing?!"

"Ah? I do whatever the hell I want!" He answered, crossing his hairy arms. "Mind your own damn business! Why don't you go home and cry to your sister?! Oh wait, I killed her!" He cackled evilly. Akane saw her uncle tense and clench his fist- she felt the same however. Saying that was horrible.

"You bastard!" She blurted out, and punched the man in the face much to his surprise.

"A-Ah?!" He spit out as he fell back. Zoro couldn't help but snicker at the little fight.

"Akane-chan!" Her uncle was about to stop her when he was stopped by Zoro.

"Leave her be." He simply stated.

"What?" Her uncle looked at the green-head with disbelief. "She's going to get killed!"

"No she isn't." Zoro stated firmly.

"Wh- yo-" He began but then Zoro pointed with his thumb towards the first mate. Jurou was on the ground while Akane was punching him in the face repeatedly.

"That's for making my uncle cry!" She said as she punched him hardly once. "That's for being a horrible father!" She punched him again. "And that's for m-mother!" She punched him once again before repeatedly hitting him until he finally lost consciousness.

"This bastard. I regret even wanting to meet you!" She spat as she stood up and turned towards her uncle who was looking at her in surprise.

"Y-you just hit him like it was nothing!" He gasped.

"Eh? Of course… it wasn't that hard, Uncle!" Akane managed to smile as she stretched her arms. "Being a pirate… I've trained like crazy! Hitting him is nothing!"

**Page break**

"So… he accepted you being a pirate that easily?" Nami questioned when everyone was back in the ship, setting sail once again.

"Yup! I guess that triggered something! He told me, the way I acted was like my mom…. Weird."

"So your mom beats up people until they lose consciousness when she's angry?" Usopp questioned, laughing.

"I guess so!" She chuckled.

"Oi Akane! Let's play a game!" Luffy called out to the first mate.

"Okay!"

**To be continued… yeah I ran out of ideas lol. Anyone suggest an arc I should do? :D **


	23. Chapter 23

**Heyoo~ I'm sorry for the LONG wait… I've been REALLY busy since break has started and just now got some free time . **

**Okay so first, UNICORNSPOORAINBOWS, that's actually a really good idea! :D I like it! :O And will actually use it! :D Might be in a while since I actually thought of something before I saw your comment… but I will! Lol, thank you~**

**Okay, so now here's the next chap ^^**

Chapter 23:

"Luffy!" Nami called out to the captain in annoyance. "Stop trying to get fish from the ocean by your arms, you're going to fall in like last time!

"Shishishishi, that's okay Nami!" Luffy assured. "If I do, Zoro will save me!"

"Sheesh, you're too careless!" The navigator sighed as she sunk into her outdoor lawn chair.

"It's no use, Nami. He'll never listen to you." Akane chuckled, getting out of the woman's quarters. She stretched her arms and yawned.

"How long have you been sleeping?!" Usopp asked from his little station. Well, his little corner where he makes little gadgets that really don't help the crew.

"Huh? Oh come on! Zoro sleeps more than me! And I don't know how long… I slept late 'cause I was thinking." The first mate shrugged.

"Thinking? You do that?" The sniper said sarcastically.

"I'm not Luffy, you know!" Akane laughed and then noticed something. "Hey, where is everyone?"

"Oh, today everyone's just doing what they do best." Nami answered. "Chopper's in his little office, reading medical books, Robin's reading some books in the library, **(A/N: Idk if they rally have that… but in this story they do lol) **Luffy's being an idiot as usual, Zoro's working out, Sanji-kun's cooking, Franky's building something, Brook's fixing his violin in the men's quarters, and I think Usopp's trying, but failing, to make something over there."

"Hey! Just who made your clim-a-tact?!" Usopp snapped.

"Yeah, yeah." She waved off the sniper. "And I'm…. watching the direction we're going and watching the weather."

"So, you're just lazing around." Akane smirked.

"Shut up! You-" The navigator began.

"What _do_ you do anyway?" A new voice asked. Akane and Nami turned to see Zoro stepping down from his work out area. "Ever since I've been here, everyone's been doing their own stuff, while you just watch… Ah… well Luffy doesn't count."

"What do I do?" Akane put a finger on her chin and thought deeply. "Good question…. I…"

"She keeps the crew together!" Nami answered for the first-mate.  
Zoro scoffed in return. "How? By running off and causing trouble for everyone by making us come after her?"

"Hey! I had a good reason for that! And I didn't ask you to help!" Akane snapped back.

"Tch. I wouldn't have helped you anyway, if I didn't have to. Zoro waved her off and went into his room.

"Liar!" Akane called after the swordsman.

"A-Ah, Akane!" Nami nervously looked towards the first-mate. "You _do _keep the crew together! I mean, if it wasn't for you we would-"

"Sheesh, Nami! Why do you keep on going back to that? I did what anyone would do that time!" Akane laughed. "You take things too seriously!" She walked off towards the kitchen.

"But no one _would _do that in the first place…. No one did except for you." The orange-haired girl sighed and went back to reading a newspaper.

**Page break~**

Zoro stepped out of the bathroom and stopped in surprise. Nami was standing in front of him, glaring daggers.

"What do you want, woman?" He pushed her aside and walked down the steps.

"Wait!" She pulled him back. "I have to tell you something!"

"Ah? You waited for me to come out of the bath so you could tell me something?" (**A/N: That sounds kinda suggestive…. xD)**

"Yeah! I'm telling you this, since you don't know!" The navigator crossed her arms and sighed.

"Ah? What do I not know?"  
"What Akane has done for the crew!"

"…. Why the hell would I care about that?!" Zoro snapped, and was about to walk away.

"Do you know why our crew split up a few years back?" Nami demanded.

Zoro stopped and turned around. "Yeah. Cause of Paulie or whatever, right? He died or something."

Nami glared at the swordsman. _"The way he said that kind of pissed me off…" _

"Well do you know what happened afterwards?"

"Didn't ya'll separate for a while or something?" He questioned, yawning at the same time.

"Actually, we were supposed to separate forever." Nami stated and Zoro looked at her in surprise.

"Forever?" He repeated.  
"That's right. Actually, we were all so pissed at ourselves, so angry that you wouldn't even believe it. We didn't have the strength to look at each other- especially Luffy and Akane. But, Akane…." Nami couldn't help but smile. "She did something so outrageous that we didn't want to leave! No, we actually couldn't, 'cause if we did we would've felt too guilty."

"Outrageous? What'd she do?" Zoro found himself smirking along with the navigator.

"Well I shouldn't be smiling or laughing, but remembering it…. It's nostalgic. She actually stabbed herself- a little above her heart- so that we wouldn't separate. So that we would be so worried-"

"W-Wait a minute. You said that way too normally!" Zoro couldn't believe his ears. "Sh-She stabbed herself?! That's fuckin' crazy!"

"She _was _crazy!" Nami agreed. "But it didwork! Poor Chopper turned to normal and was screaming 'doctor, doctor'! Usopp said 'that's you!' and then Franky picked her up in a hurry and carried her to the infirmary. We all stood there in worry for actually a whole day until the surgery was done. When it was done, Luffy and the rest of us rushed towards Chopper's office and we stayed there for a week. Sanji cooked like normal, Usopp sat in the corner of the infirmary and fiddled with gadgets, Robin read a book, Chopper checked on Akane repeatedly, Franky was fixing up another, better bed for Akane, Brook was fiddling with his violin, I was reading a newspaper, and Luffy just slept. But the whole time, we were quiet. We didn't say _one _word to each other that whole time."

"_How the hell did THEY not talk?" _Zoro wondered, sweat-dropping. _"And why not just take her to the hospital?"_

"After that, she woke up. And you know what she did first? She laughed at us!" Nami remembered.

"Laughed?" Zoro looked at the navigator weirdly. "Why?"

"_Oi, oi! What the hell are you guys doing!? Lookin' like that! You guys stink! Looks like none of you have left this room in a while!" Akane smiled widely._

"That girl…." Zoro sighed, shaking his head.

"I know right?! We were so worried for her, since she could've died, and she was there laughing at us like nothing happened!"

"Then what?"  
"Then… " Nami put a finger on her chin, trying to remember. "Oh that's right! She gave us a whole speech! I mean, including Robin and Luffy! It was pretty surprising that she could give a speech like that…"

_Akane sat up on her bed and looked throughout the room. "You guys… I know what happened to Paulie was horrible. I felt so weak and I know we all did. But, just because a crewmember died, we can't quit. Paulie would've regretted being a crew like this if we quit just like that. He's probably tossing in his grave right now!" She half chuckled. "If we leave now, we won't be carrying Paulie's dreams. The only thing we can do right now is to separate." Akane heard gasps and then waved her hands. "Lemme finish! We are definitely not permanently separating! No way! We should come and see each other when we're STRONGER. So strong that we won't have to worry about anything like this happening EVER again. How about it?" She smirked._

"Actually, after that, we ALL started crying, including Luffy. We all silently agreed then and slowly left to go train."

"That's surprising." Zoro admitted. "I thought Luffy would've decided that whole separation thing."

"Yeah I know. But Luffy isn't that good when it comes to these kinds of things. He's just like a little kid." Nami smiled.

"I see." Zoro acknowledged and then went down the stairs.

"What? That's all you say? Take back what you said about Akane!" The navigator ran after the poor swordsman.

**Page break!**

"Oi! I see land! Land!" Luffy cheered, pointing happily. "Minna!"

"Ohhh!" Usopp's jaw dropped along with Chopper's. "Th-that's amazing!"

Everyone came out of their own rooms and their jaws dropped too, except for Robin's and Franky's. Though, Franky's eyes seemed to be sparkling. "Th-This place!" He gasped.

"What, what? You know this place Franky?" Luffy questioned, flipping his head back.

"This is Water Seven!" The shipwright finished.

"Water…. Seven….?" The captain repeated and his head tilted to the side in confusion. "So?"

"Oh! Isn't that were you were born and raised along with Iceburg and Paulie?!" Akane remembered, putting her fist onto her palm.

"EH!?" Everyone gasped, looking towards the 'cyborg.'

"Yeah, sis! I can't believe I didn't notice that we were coming here! Waaah, brings back SUPER memories!"

"How'd you remember something like that, Akane?!" Usopp wondered.

"Eh? What are you talking about? I remember everything about everyone here. Where we found you, and where you all lived. Isn't that normal?" She tilted her head in confusion- the same way Luffy does.

"I'd say that isn't quite normal." Robin chuckled.

"Is that so?"

"No. That's definitely not normal." Chopper and Usopp shook their hands and heads.

"_This girl is definitely weird." _Zoro noted.

"You know, if you used your brain in school like you did here, then you would've been a genius." Nami shook her head.

"Hell no! I failed a grade on purpose for Luffy! Why the hell would I go through all that trouble if I'm going to be a pirate?!" Akane disagreed.

"You failed a grade on purpose?" Zoro looked at her surprised.

"Yeah! It would be too boring without Luffy!" She laughed.

"Yohohohoho, I was quite surprised as well when you told me that!" Brook agreed. "She really is close to Luffy-san!"

"No shit." Zoro scoffed as Brook went to depression.

"Oh, we're getting closer!" Usopp pointed out. "Those waterfalls are amazing!"

"I can't believe a place like this existed…" Nami gazed throughout the island.

"NAMI-SWAN, ROBIN-CHWAN, AKANE-CHWAN~! I, who haven't gotten any talking done until now, have made some delicious snacks for you!" Sanji came dancing in.

"Tch. No wonder why I thought it was so nice and peaceful." Zoro sighed.

"Ah?! What was that marimo?!"  
"You heard me, Ero-cook!"

"Shut up!" Nami hit the two on the heads in frustration.

"Ah, Nami-swan. I just came in the story and you hit me the first thing?" Sanji fell to the floor dramatically.

"Yohohoho, you're not the only one, Sanji-san." Brook said sadly.

"Mo, you guys!"

"Hey guys, can we just skip this place?" Akane suddenly asked.

"EH?! Why, sis?! That's not fair!" Franky looked at her surprised.

"Yeah, Akane! That's not cool!" Luffy agreed, raising his arm in the air.

"I don't know… I don't like the vibe this place is giving me…." She answered.

"It should be alright, Akane-san." Robin chuckled and patted the first mate's shoulder.

"Yeah, Akane! You're just too superstitious!" Usopp laughed. "A place like this couldn't be bad! Besides, it's where Franky, Paulie and Iceburg grew up!"

"Yeah! It should be nice!" Chopper agreed too.

"Well there's that Akane!" Luffy stuck out his tongue. "Here we go!"

**To be continued~ Yeah, I decided Robin's lil arc. And then after that I will mix in the supernova thing… the reason why I didn't do it now is 'cause I feel like it would be too early to see Law again, you know? Lol well, until next time~ :D**


End file.
